The Submission of Haruhi Fujioka
by catharticdeficit
Summary: Kyoya Ootori has been given an ultimatum by his father: make Haruhi Fujioka his bride by the time he’s twenty one or he forfeits his rights to inherit the Ootori zaibatsu. But our wily heroine can never be swayed easily—or will she? Sequel up.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I** do not own Ouran High School Host Club and all its related indicia. They belong to Hatori Bisco. No copyright infringement was intended.

**Title:** The Submission of Haruhi Fujioka

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Kyoya Ootori has been given an ultimatum by his father: make Haruhi Fujioka his bride by the time he's twenty-one or he forfeits his rights to inherit the Ootori zaibatsu. But our wily heroine can never be swayed easily—or will she?

**Prologue Phase**

"I'm afraid, Father, that is one order I cannot fulfill."

Kyoya Ootori has been given an ultimatum by his father: make Haruhi Fujioka his bride by the time he's twenty-one or he forfeits his rights to inherit the Ootori zaibatsu. But our wily heroine can never be swayed easily—or will she?

Kyoya stared at his father stonily with the same blank eyes after saying those fateful words. It was the first time he ever said it—and more importantly, the last—to his father. He hated to fail his father, who thought of his talents higher than anyone else.

But it was an impossible request: it was the only thing he could never do. No matter how many resources he could pull up, it was still impossible.

"Oh, Kyoya, that has to be the first time you ever told me that," Ootori stared just as stonily back at his son.

He didn't have to add: "And it should be the last."

Kyoya straightened his glasses on his nose, ignoring the small beat of sweat that gathered at the bridge. He never panics; it will never do good to show discomfort now.

"What you ask of me is the impossible," Kyoya said slowly, dropping a sugar cube in his teacup. He faintly wondered at that; he didn't like his tea sweet and preferred it black. He must be more nervous than he thought.

Calm down. Act cool. You are of the cool type. Deep, unnoticeable breaths, please. One, two….

His father's sharp voice broke through his silent meditation.

"What so hard about having Haruhi Fujioka as your bride?"

Kyoya internally winced at every mention of the unattainable task. Not that he thought of Haruhi as unsuitable. In fact, he always suspected that there was a side of him that thought of her more than a commoner with a huge debt; simply put, he interested her unlike any other shallow, air-headed girls he had to deal with every day at the Host Club.

"First of all, Haruhi is not easily swayed by anything. If it was any other girl, I could persuade her by just being the heir to the Ootori zaibatsu. Or at the very least just smile and flash her an expensive engagement ring. Haruhi in neither impressed with wealth or material goods." Kyoya took out a small notebook from his pocket. "Her only interest is following in her mother's footsteps to be a lawyer. That was her initial reason to come to Ouran in the first place. She wants to be able to qualify for a scholarship in the law department of Todai."

"Surely having her agree to this plan is not hard. I have faith in your skills; why would I suddenly declare to the world that my youngest son will be the heir to everything I and my fathers before me have built? I am confident that you could lead our family to even greater heights than your brothers could ever achieve. This is my last test for you to prove that you deserve all that I am leaving you."

At any other moment, Kyoya would have lost his cool and actually feel very pleased at his father's praise. But his mind was on other things.

"Or is it that Miss Fujioka has…chosen someone already?"

"That I do not know of. She was hugely popular during her middle school days. She had a love confession roughly once a month. She stays indifferent to many of the other men in school as well."

Kyoya took a deep breath. Though what he said was true, he had a nagging feeling that there might be someone already cutting through her apathy toward men. And it wasn't him.

"Forgive me for my impertinence in asking you this," Kyoya continued slowly, weighing his words, "but why are you so adamant for me to marry her? She's a commoner. I thought you'd have me engaged to someone of higher rank or wealth, such as the daughter of a business partner."

Ootori stood up to fill his glass with some fine vintage brandy from the crystal decanter in the built-in bar of his office. "It just shows how you underestimate my skills, Kyoya. Your marriage to her isn't for profit. This I will admit only to you: the only reason I agreed on your sister Fuyuki's marriage is because though the man is worthless, his family still had ties with us and their stocks are increasingly growing. I just saw it as a business opportunity." He smiled suddenly and Kyoya was taken aback; he rarely smiled. "But I can't help but feel happy that my only daughter has found her own happiness."

Ootori returned to his seat and his smile was gone. "Haruhi Fujioka could do more for you than ten noble-birth girls could ever give you." The smile was back, but it was a bit bigger. "There are only five times in my life that I had ever been truly happy. The first was my marriage to your mother, God bless her soul. Second, third, fourth and fifth was the birth of my children. Make this the sixth time I could be happy. So that I may live to have my happiness for a seventh time."

Kyoya wanted to ask what Haruhi could do for him but thought better of it. There was a finality in his father's tone that brooked no argument. It was this character of his that has made the Ootori family one of the most feared in the business world.

He sighed and stood up. "I will say it again though I know it might disappoint you. I know this is the first time you will hear of it in your life and most of all it came from your own son. I cannot guarantee anything." He left the room without a backward glance.

Ootori brought the tips of his fingers together and managed a smirk.

"Oh, you will guarantee it to me, Kyoya. I promise you that." He looked at one of the few photo frames propped on his desk. He stared at his wife's face with a mixture of happiness and melancholy. "It's time that I set things right. Though this might not be the best of methods, this is the only way I can ensure things will happen as they should be."

Kyoya glanced at his books without much interest. His studies never really got his attention as much as watching the stock market, but he knew that he needed to do his best.

_Recent discoveries have determined that suppressing the immune system—more specifically, trying to repress the CD4+ T cells in the body—can lead to the reduction of the activity of the HIV in the body…_

**I can't ask Haruhi to marry me! Asking her and convincing her are different things!**

_Essentially, the new therapy plan could only be successful if the patient is on the early, acute stages of infection…_

**I can't even ask her to go out on a date with me! **

_Experiments have already established that blocking viral replication with antiretroviral medication attenuates immune activation and boosts the number of CD4+ T cells. The next step would be immunosuppressive therapy, which could slow down viral replication by limiting the T cell activation and prevent the CD4+ t cells from apoptosis…_

**Besides, she'll just reject me or think that there was an ulterior motive. Well, I do have one. Marry her or lose the inheritance altogether. **

_This novel line of attack against HIV is in its early days, and the scientific community is still cautious…_

**I have to be real cautious about this. Screw this all, I need to do this! This is my future…**

_But with antiretroviral resistance on the rise, immunosuppression could prove to be a much needed extra weapon in the anti-HIV arsenal._

**She might—and will—resist at first, but I have to suppress her. Luckily, I have a lot of weapons on my own arsenal….**

…

He woke up very early, a rare occurrence for the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord. He had prepared all he would need for today.

There was no room for failure.

* * *

Note: The article featured on this chapter is _T Cell Turnoff_ by Bianca Nogrady from the December 2007 issue of _Scientific American_ magazine. The content is the property of the author and the publishing company which bought its publishing rights. No copyright infringement was ever intended. 


	2. Phase One: Intent

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**Phase One: Intent**

"Welcome!"

The Ouran High School Host Club greeted its guests with their usual grace and glamour, their personas sparkling in their customers' eyes. Today it was a Chinese theme.

As usual, Tamaki was dressed as the Emperor in robes of the finest scarlet and gold satin; the twins were princes; Kyoya was a high-ranking government official and his robes were embroidered with a three-legged dragon; Mori was a Chinese guard; Honey was in a cheongsam denoting his rank as the son of nobility; and Haruhi was wearing the robes of a wealthy merchant.

"Please ladies, enjoy yourselves in this wonderful Chinese setting we have created for you," intoned Tamaki. "We have especially imported China tea cups and tea. Our own Haruhi has also made samples of her version of Chinese delicacies. Please enjoy yourselves."

At once, all the girls were pawing over Haruhi. The poor girl, backed in a corner, could only answer with stuttering yes and nos.

"Are you sure you made this, Haruhi?" one brunette demanded.

"Yes, it was my mother's specialty," Haruhi replied, a sweat drop forming on her brow. "She was fond of Chinese cooking and left me her recipes."

"We'll be sure to taste it!"

"Since you made it, it should be the best!"

"Yes! It could outstrip any food made by any Michelin star chef!"

"I must say that this has become very profitable for us," Kyoya muttered as he wrote in his ledger book. "Especially that the twins have begun distributing Haruhi's homemade lotus candy." He glanced at the twins who were both carrying sacks of sweets and being mobbed by rabid fan girls.

"But how could Haru-chan have made all that?" Hunny asked.

"Of course, she didn't," Kyoya explained calmly. "One of our companies makes sweets and I just had them make it for us. Just market it as something Haruhi has done and voila, we have a very profitable product!"

"Kyoya…" a voice from within the very depths of the underworld intoned behind them. Suddenly, a devil arose from hell, his horns sharpened and his hair…blonde.

It was Tamaki.

"How dare you make profit off of my daughter!" Tamaki screamed. "What kind of a mother are you?"

"What's wrong?" Kyoya raised his glasses on his nose. "We're making a lot of money off of it."

"That's WHY!" Tamaki pointed to a small mountain of the sweets. Kyoya suddenly got the gist of it.

He returned to his stock profits without another word. "You thought that Haruhi actually made them and managed to buy 75 per cent of the products. Well done, Tamaki. You're living proof that advertising lies are easily believable."

"But…" Tamaki retreated to his corner of doom. "Mother makes fun of Father…makes him believe that their daughter made all the sweets…what a mean mother she really is…."

"Look, if it bothers you, sell it back."

Tamaki pouted. "That's not the point! I was fooled!"

_And this is the guy Father claims could take Haruhi from me…. Was Father joking? He said that Suoh is also vying for having Haruhi in their family…. _

He stared at Tamaki as he fawned over Haruhi and the brunette's reaction to it all. She seemed indifferent, but lately, there has something unsettling her about Tamaki…ever since his year's trip to France. He never really got the full details of it, but, supposing that something happened between them it could be problematic for himself. Kyoya was a host as well, but Tamaki was the best among them. He could woo any girl from age four to ninety-four.

_But is it so bad if he got her before me?_ Kyoya reflected. _I could just tell Father that Haruhi chose him over me. End of story. Though there is the chance that I could not get my inheritance, I still have the company I bought off. _

It was still about becoming on top for Kyoya. It was high time he got what he deserve. He deserves his father's company….

But does he deserve Haruhi?

…

Haruhi stared at the colossal building in front of her, and then back again at the piece of paper in her hands.

The directions were for the hotel where she was supposed to meet Kyoya for a simple lunch. It was Sunday and she had nothing to do but study. Kyoya asked her about it yesterday, if she would like to spare a few moments with her for a business lunch. Haruhi had a feeling it was about her debt, whether it was increasing or decreasing. She asked if it was, but her senpai was evasive, just telling her not to be late and wear something…feminine for lack of better word.

Kyoya did mention that it was a hotel they were dining, but he didn't mention that it would be the Tokyo Ritz!

Sighing, she went inside, telling the guard that she was going to meet Ootori Kyoya at the restaurant. The doorman smiled widely at the mention of Ootori and offered to take her there. Unbeknown to her, the Ootoris were huge customers of the hotel and used it frequently for their business guests. There was hardly a staff who didn't know the name of the Ootoris.

As she passed by a mirror in the spacious hall, she wondered if her dress was appropriate. She just chose a simple pale yellow dress made of cotton as it was very hot outside. Ordinarily, she wouldn't care, but she had a feeling that she would look out of place amongst the ladies who would be wearing diamonds and silk just to dine.

The doorman left her at the entrance to the restaurant and so an impeccably dressed waiter led her all the way to the back of the mahogany room, to a secluded table curtained with thick velvet.

"This is a special table only for our most prominent guests. Mr. Kyoya Ootori has been waiting for you." the waiter explained as they neared it. He stopped a few yards away from the table and bowed low at Haruhi. "Please enjoy your stay here. Call for me if you need anything." He gave her a smile and left.

Haruhi approached the table cautiously, wondering what was going on. Knowing her senpai, he wouldn't go to all this length just to talk about her debt.

As she settled herself in her seat, Haruhi couldn't help but squirm. Kyoya was sitting across her in his expensive suit, looking for all the world a very successful businessman and not a sophomore in high school. He stood up and closed the curtains around them. They were in total darkness save for the lone lamp in the table. It was all so cosy and meant to be romantic but it gave Haruhi a sense of foreboding. Kyoya was a man who really valued his privacy.

"Thank you for honoring my request, Haruhi," intoned Kyoya as he sat back down. "It is such a delight to have you here today. I'm sorry I had to close the curtains; are you uncomfortable about it? It's just that what I'm going to tell you is a secret and must not be heard by anyone else." He picked up his menu. "Have you thought about what you would order? The salmon infusion here is just superb. You should try it. Or would you rather have ootoro?" The playful smile on his lips teased her mercilessly.

Haruhi blushed at the implication. She picked up her velvet covered menu to hide behind it. She stared at it, wondering what the mumbo jumbo written there was. It was mostly French, Italian, and other European dishes with a little bit of added Japanese flavor. Still stranger, there were no price lists. But she had enough experience of how the rich live that she knew one meal here would equivalent to her family's monthly food budget.

"Have you decided?" Kyoya inquired, placing down his menu. Immediately, a waiter appeared in front of them, order pad in hand.

"They…all sound…interesting…" Haruhi hedged.

"I'll order for you, then." He spoke to the waiter in his usual, distant manner, one that bespoke of high breeding and wealth. When he finished speaking, the waiter just nodded.

"Your order would be ready in a few minutes," he said, pocketing his order pad then pulled closer a silver trolley to his side. "While you wait would you like something to drink?"

"No alcoholic beverages, please," added Kyoya. "Just bring us some juice…or would you rather have some soda, Haruhi?"

"Anything…is all right with me, senpai," replied Haruhi.

"Then that makes it two mango juices."

The waiter nodded and poured them their drinks into crystal flutes. He added two cubes of ice and topped it all of with an umbrella and a mango wedge. After bowing to the two, he sped off with his trolley.

"Very refreshing, don't you think?" asked Kyoya, taking a sip.

Haruhi sipped hers slowly, watching him carefully.

"Okay. Could you tell me the reason why you asked me to come here, please?" said Haruhi bluntly, putting down her flute. "I doubt that you would treat me here just for a casual lunch."

"Direct to the point, aren't we?" chuckled Kyoya. "I've always liked your honesty. Very well then, allow me to explain." He leaned forward in his seat, forcing Haruhi to stare directly into his eyes. "The Ootori zaibatsu is one of the biggest—yet still steadily growing industries in and out of Japan. You already know what we deal with so no need to explain. Just recently, my father made me a very tempting offer. What I've worked for all my life in the palm of my hands; that is, I would be the major shareholder in the zaibatsu and inherit almost everything he possesses."

"Let me guess, there is a catch, right?" cut in Haruhi. "And somehow, it involves me."

"You are smart. You really deserve to be a lawyer."

"So where do I go in this equation?"

"Simply put, my father is very interested in you…so interested in fact that he made this deal to me." His eyes narrowed and all geniality vanished from it. Haruhi shivered slightly, anticipating his next words.

"I need you to marry me by the time I'm twenty one and the company is mine."

…

At first, all Haruhi could feel was shock, then nauseous, then upset, and finally angry. What the hell? Is she dreaming? Kyoya-senpai…practically proposing to her? This can't be true! Has she stepped into an alternate reality?

Unnerved, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You are joking, right? He wouldn't want you to marry me…. I'm a commoner! I thought that it was all about lineage with you rich bastards! Tell me the truth: you yourself aren't very happy about this, are you?"

"Though I am slightly offended at being called a rich bastard, I will answer your question. I am most inconvenienced here, trying to ask you to marry me. When I was growing up, who I marry was of no consequence to me, as I believed I will just end up with a pretty but brainless rich heiress my father would pick for me. Imagine my surprise when he put forth this idea. You're just a school mate; someone I work with at the Host Club and most importantly, you're a friend, so I never thought that we could be put in this situation." He leaned back in his chair, looking more drained than Haruhi had ever seen him. "Although I must admit I am not completely repulsed at the idea, I must remember that you are still a girl, and therefore are sensitive to these things. Am I correct to assume that?"

"Of course! Marriage is a big thing for me!" Haruhi exploded. "I can't just marry someone out of the blue because their father said so! My mother always told me to marry for love—and not for money!"

"Please calm down, Haruhi. I'm not even asking you to marry me. I'm just listing out the fact that my father told me to ask you. You have every right to decline as you see fit

as it is your life and your future we are talking about. If you do choose not to accept this proposition, I will just explain things to my father. Even he respects the choice of a young lady; we can never force you."

Haruhi just glared at him curiously. This is Kyoya Ootori…he never gives up like this. He must be planning something.

"Of course, if you do accept, then that would mean a huge mountain of merits for you at your disposal," continued Kyoya, the smile coming back to his face. "I understand that you came to Ouran to be accepted into the scholarship for a Todai law degree, correct? What if I tell you that once we are engaged I could send you to any university of your choice. You could go to Harvard Law School or Oxford University or Cambridge in England. Anywhere you want to study, we'll fund it. And once you come back here, you can be a top lawyer at any firm that will scrabble for you. Think of the possibilities…."

Haruhi stood up angrily. "I can't believe this! You're waiving your wealth at me. It's as if you're saying that if I marry you, I can be someone that I'm not. But I don't want that. I just wanted to be a civil lawyer like my mother who worked for the more underprivileged who deserved legal representation in this twisted corrupt world of ours. I will never be bribed into that kind of deal. It's against all my principles. I thought you were more than this, Kyoya-senpai. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to my commoner apartment and study."

Kyoya stood up as well. He grabbed her wrist and tried to force her back into her seat.

"Hear me out, okay?" he implored when Haruhi struggled. He was thankful that the curtains around them were closed; he hated unwanted attention and this might be a huge cause for the untoward glance on their table. Haruhi just glowered at him but sat back down. Kyoya took his seat as well.

"I was desperate. No matter how much I try and tell myself that I know you, there are still some things about your personality that I haven't discovered yet. Clearly, neither my wealth nor prestige sways you. Then let's make a deal of our own."

Haruhi didn't want to listen but he might finally say something about her debt.

"Your remaining debt to the club goes at an approximate of four million yen. If you agree to our deal, I'll wipe it off clean and you might be able to leave the club. That is what you want, right?"

Haruhi nodded slightly. A part of her didn't want to leave the club but she also didn't want to have a remaining debt as well.

"When the others inquire of it, I'll make something up. So, in relation to this, my eighteenth birthday is coming up in one month. My father plans to unveil our engagement to the public, if ever it happens. Which means, that is my deadline to sway you into marrying me."

He was direct to the point. There was no time to be shitting around.

"In that one month, we do things couples mostly do, like dates and things. If after that we feel it isn't going to work, then we drop it all and I'll tell my father there will be no engagement. In the case that it does, then the more it will be better for the both of us. Really, Haruhi, this is a win-win situation for you. At the end, it's you who decides it all, not me. And you still get your dept wiped clean."

Haruhi thought carefully. It wouldn't be too bad, posing as his so-called girlfriend to see how things work out. More importantly, she was more curious as to how Kyoya would act around her now that he needed her to agree to the marriage. She was interested to see how he would be as a boyfriend—not only to herself but to any girl. He was a Host, but all he does is drink tea with them while chatting idly. On dates, he could be something more.

"To tell the truth, I don't really want to leave the Host Club," Haruhi answered finally.

"It's your choice to stay once your debt is gone," said Kyoya gallantly.

"But what will we do about the others? We can't keep this a secret from them. They'll find out about it anyway. And what about school? If they find us dating, wouldn't they figure out I'm a girl?"

"The superintendent already knows that you are a girl, so no chance for you at getting expelled. It might disappoint you customers, but I know that some will be delighted at it. At any case, when we go out, you might have to be in disguise, unless of course we are in private. As for the others at the club, we will have to keep it a secret; we have no other choice. Imagine their reactions; I don't want to get killed by the twins or throttled by Tamaki."

"So that means we have to sneak around them. What if my father asks where I go out?"

"Tell him the library or something else."

Haruhi sighed. He thought about everything—he must have calculated what her answers might be.

"I have no choice but to agree then." She smiled at him so suddenly it threw him off guard; he knew what Tamaki and the twins meant when they say Haruhi was cute—her smile was wide and brilliant. "I look forward to being your secret pretend girlfriend in the next month. Just don't be disappointed if I refuse."

"Of course, and promise me as well that you won't fall too hard for me. I have a problem with girl stalkers—even if it will be my wife."

Haruhi could only stare at him.

_Is he serious? But I wonder what it's like to fall in love…and mostly of all, to you, Kyoya-senpai. _

Phase one: COMPLETE

---

This plot line might be familiar for you guys, but rest assured that I have a twist that I hope you would all like. Please _**READ AND REVIEW**_!

Rienne :P


	3. Phase Two: First Date

**Disclaimer:** As of the moment, I'm still waiting for Hatori Bisco and the chief legal of LaLa magazine to miraculously come up at my doorstep, claiming that they would like to transfer all of the rights of Ouran High School Host Club to me, but it hasn't happened yet, so I still don't own it. Capische?

**Phase Two: First Date (Taking It Slow)**

"Kyoya, could you please explain this?" Tamaki was rubbing his forehead irritably, but in his regal I'm-annoyed-but-looking-real-good-in-doing-it pose, nobody could ever take him seriously.

"Explain what?" Kyoya asked calmly, still typing away at his laptop.

"I went to Haruhi's house yesterday but her Ranka-san told me that she went somewhere with a friend." Tamaki's voice was dangerous and the implications of his remark didn't bode well for Kyoya.

Sighing deeply, the youngest Ootori son closed his laptop and faced his annoyed friend.

"And what should I know of that?" he said. "It's not as if I kept a close eye on Haruhi 24/7. That is a serious breach of privacy not to mention costly."

"Well, I managed to track her down and it seems that she was having lunch with a friend—on the Tokyo Ritz!" Tamaki was screaming. "My daughter can't even afford to go there! What was she doing there? More importantly, who was this friend? Is it some rich guy we don't know of? Has she become trapped by…by…a rich fiend who promised her the world in exchange for…."

Tamaki's inner mind theatre went haywire. He envisioned Haruhi only covered in the silk sheets of the hotel while her faceless companion drew closer to her, muttering that if she leaves the Host Club, he will pay off her debt….

"NO! Father won't allow it!"

"What's wrong, my lord?" asked Kaoru.

"Our precious Haruhi was seen at the Tokyo Ritz with some nameless rich idiot! The things that they must do there; it's a hotel for crying out loud! There is only one reason why young girls would go to hotel with men! Perhaps this man was one of those lecherous old men who promised to sponsor Haruhi in exchange for…. I can't even continue it!"

"That's terrible! Poor Haruhi!" wailed Hunny, tears already forming in his cute brown eyes.

"Yes," intoned Mori.

"My lord, that's not even possible," said Hikaru.

"In the first place, we know all of Haruhi's friends and we've made sure that that kind of thing won't ever happen," the twins chorused.

"They're right," added Kyoya. "Since you went through all the trouble of finding out where she went that afternoon, did you even ask who she was with?"

"I tried to ask, but the staff won't say anything to me," complained Tamaki. "They said that the person was very private. When I managed to get anything out, they only said that it was Obata Ken…something like that. Who the hell is this Obata Ken?"

"Kyoya-senpai, don't you have files on every one of Haruhi's former classmates, friends and neighbors?" the twins spoke up. This was getting them interested. Who could be this guy that had enough balls to ask their Haruhi out on a date like that?

"Yes," said Kyoya. He opened up his laptop. _Their digging around is useless. I made sure that there won't be any trace of me being in there. But I also made sure that Haruhi would as well. I might have slipped something. No matter, as long as they don't know that it's me, it's okay. For now, I have to stall until I think of something to divert their attention._ He punched a few keys. "No record of an Obata Ken. But we do have Sakamichi Ken here. I doubt they're the same person as you're looking for as this Sakamichi guy has just moved to Hokkaido along with his family who runs a tofu shop."

"Good afternoon, everyone!" greeted Haruhi as she came inside the Third Music Room. "Good, there aren't any guests yet. Sorry I'm late. I had to research something for our new class project and I got sidetracked. Hey, what's the meeting about?"

Tamaki, the twins and Hunny immediately pounced on her, firing questions a mile a minute.

"What were you doing yesterday?"

"Who is this Obata Ken?"

"What were you doing at the Tokyo Ritz?"

"Did you order the salmon roe for lunch?"

"W-wait, how did you even know that I was in there yesterday?" stalled Haruhi as she thought of an excuse.

"My lord went to your house yesterday," explained Hikaru.

"Possibly for perverted reasons," added Kaoru.

"Keep quiet!" Tamaki yelled, blushing. "I went there because I was worried for my daughter! Is it a crime for a father to visit his daughter every now and then? My instincts were right; you were in dire trouble and went to some lecherous old man to ask to pay for your debts, right? If only you had told Father your problems, he would have helped you…."

Haruhi disentangled herself from them. She glanced at Kyoya who just nodded slightly. Another Host caught that nod given her way.

"I…won a raffle at the supermarket in our neighborhood," she answered. "It was for a three-course meal at the hotel. I was eating alone but…this guy invited me to his table. He said that it was very lonely eating alone, and since were both alone, he decided to accompany me for the meal. He was very nice. It was no big deal."

Kyoya just smiled. She was really smart. The others should buy this story.

"Did he tell you that he was looking forward to seeing you again?" fired Hikaru.

"Yes, that is a sure sign that he is interested in you!" said Kaoru.

"No, he just said that...I was a delightful dinner companion." This was not a lie. Kyoya actually said this as they left. "Let me see…what was his name again?"

"Obata…Ken?" offered Tamaki.

_Must be Kyoya's alias…._ "Yes. You're right. How did you know?"

Tamaki blushed again. "It's not important how I knew. Did you enjoy your lunch with him?"

Haruhi's smile was real. "Yes. I actually did."

The twins and Tamaki reeled over in shock.

"Haruhi…Haruhi is…" Hikaru couldn't even finish his sentence.

"She's interested in a balding old guy!" finished Tamaki, Hunny and the twins.

"What are you talking about?" burst Haruhi. "I'm not that interested and he's not an old guy. He should be…our age, I think. He must be the son of some rich guy, then."

Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Kyoya, search all of Japan for this Obata Ken. Find out everything about him to the marrow of his bones! I must find out if this guy is appropriate for my daughter!"

"Let me guess, when you meet him, you'll give him the third degree?" said Kyoya. His friends' meddling is really starting to give him a headache. "And the twins will beat him to a pulp? Look, it's useless to dig up anything about him. Did you even consider the idea that he might be using an alias? The Tokyo Ritz is famous for keeping its guests privacy when needed. I'd rather not waste time on that." He went back to his stocks without another word.

_It isn't Kyoya to just give up like this…something's up,_ Tamaki wondered. _I know! He must be protecting this Obata guy! He's probably the son of his family's business partners! Kyoya…you traitor…._

_Well then, if you won't find out for me, I'll find out the truth for myself! _

As Kyoya typed away, he had one thing on his mind: Thank God for idiots.

…

Haruhi was passing by a large building on her way to the train station to go home when a large black Mercedes limo stopped in front of her. As she wondered at it, the passenger door opened and to her surprise, Kyoya stepped out.

He held the door open for her. "What kind of secret boyfriend am I if I don't offer my secret girlfriend a ride home from school?" he asked.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have to bother. I could have taken the train."

Kyoya just smiled and pushed her in. Haruhi had no choice but to comply. "As long as we stay in this agreement, I will treat you like a princess…of course when we are in private. Nice cover story, by the way."

"It was the best I could think of at the time; I thought I was going to blow it," admitted Haruhi.

Kyoya slid beside her on the seat. "Drive," he instructed the driver. Then he turned to Haruhi. "This will be our arrangement. I'll go pick you up from school and drop you off at the train station. You should be okay walking from there to school. When it is time to go home, I'll pick you up in front of this building. It's okay; we own it anyway. Does that sound okay to you?"

Haruhi mentally calculated how much train fare she would save with this arrangement. This could be profitable for her in a way. She nodded. "But you heard Tamaki. He might be trailing me to see if I could be in contact with 'Obata Ken' again…."

"No need to worry about that; I'll take care of it." He crossed his legs gracefully. "You must be tired, but I want to take you somewhere this evening. Is it too much to ask for a few hours of your time? I know you want to study. It would only take us two, three hours tops."

"Our first date? I think I can manage that," contemplated Haruhi. "Father's at work, so I don't have to worry about dinner…. Let's stop by my house first so I can change. I can't be seen with you wearing my uniform."

"No need to stop by your house. I've got everything planned."

…

Their first date turned out to be a trip to Disneyland. Haruhi was torn between happiness and exasperation. He was treating her like a kid! Sure, when she was little, she dreamed of being in here but couldn't afford it. She remembered there was a classmate who offered to take her here but she got sick and they couldn't all go.

"Kyoya-senpai…are you sure this is where we're having our first date?" asked Haruhi.

"Just call me Kyoya when we're alone, okay?" He smiled at her. "By the way, nice choice for a disguise."

Haruhi stared down at her above-the-knee length pale pink dress. It was a simple shift but made of the purest silk and seemed to be molded to her body. She wore a wavy auburn wig that reached past her shoulders. Kyoya even had her wearing light make-up. She looked gorgeous but unrecognizable.

"I didn't pick this out; your maids did. But they didn't have to be so forceful about me wearing make-up. I don't like it: it itches."

Kyoya cupped her cheeks and rubbed her rouge around with his thumb. "I'm just spreading your blush around; it looks a bit heavy. There, a bit more natural. Besides, with you like that, nobody would know who you are."

Haruhi colored slightly at his touche. It was different from when the others touched her. It was the first time Kyoya had ever touched her like this—it felt strange yet…tingly, almost like a caress.

Kyoya noticed that she got a bit uncomfortable and saw it as a good sign. He took her hand and pulled her to the nearest ride.

"To tell the truth, I went to Ranka-san for this," admitted Kyoya. "I wanted to take you somewhere you haven't been before. He was the one who suggested this. I take it that you missed your only chance to go here."

Haruhi understood and overflowed with gratitude for her secret 'boyfriend'. Though he was the club's Shadow King, he was more caring than anyone ever gave him credit for. Only he would think of giving her the chance to relive the childhood she missed.

"Besides the last time I went here was for research," said Kyoya, waking up from her reverie. "I had to find out what makes this theme park so popular and apply some of its principles to our new theme park. Come on, Haruhi, I see a whole line of shops there! I wonder what kind of service they have and how I could up the ante for our park…."

Nevertheless, Kyoya was still Kyoya. The only thing on his mind would always be his business.

She squeezed his hand. "Race you to the roller coaster!"

"I heard that you shouldn't eat anything before riding these things."

"Yes, the twists and turns would make you really sick…."

"And we just had that cotton candy…."

"Kyoya, you better not throw up all over me."

"That would make a nice first date memory, my sick all over you."

They didn't notice that they still held hands.

…

_I'm taking it real slow…make it enjoyable for Haruhi…I'll take her to the fancy places only during our last dates together and create a plan to trap her so she won't—and can't refuse. I hate doing this to her, but she's the key to my success. But the problem is, what if she still refuses? She's more stubborn than I am…this might take a while. And time is not on my side._

He took a glance at her as she bought some cotton candy from a vendor nearby. Her smile was unwavering and she looked so pure...it nearly tore his heart that he was doing this to a friend._  
_

_More importantly, what if I realize that I could never let her go? _

---

_Thank you everyone for your support! I can't believe that I got as many responses, alerts and reads as I did! You guys really made my day!_

_Now, Kyoya has been pulling out his cards one by one. What will be his next move? Will Tamaki and the others find out about this? And who was the Host who noticed the two's secret glance? Who will Haruhi choose?_

_Honestly, even I don't know yet. I'm so indecisive about these things. ;P_

_Please,_ _**READ AND REVIEW**_!

**Rienne :P**


	4. Phase Three: First Embrace

**Disclaimer:** Hmm…if I owned Ouran High, then Kyoya would be mine. As it is, the first premise is incorrect so that would mean that I don't. Logic is such a pain, isn't it?

**Phase Three: First Embrace**

They were still in Disneyland. Though Kyoya promised that it would only take them two or three hours for their first 'date' they ended up staying longer than usual because they were having so much fun. Haruhi never thought that she could still enjoy theme parks as they never really hold her interest for long, but upon reflection, you can still have fun doing something you don't usually do if you have the right friend beside you.

Much to her surprise, she was having a lot of fun with the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord. Admittedly, Tamaki, Hunny, Hikaru or Kaoru would seem the best mates for this kind of thing, but they were too energetic for Haruhi's taste. Kyoya was low-key yet an enjoyable companion which Haruhi liked. Plus, he wasn't into running off everywhere looking at shops and stalls. In fact, it was Haruhi who was dragging him everywhere.

"Do you think Hunny-senpai would like this cake?" Haruhi pointed to a shop window. It was small bakery that offered lots of pastries in the shapes of the Disney characters. "It's got Mickey's face in it. Although I think he would rather have a bunny cake. Are there any bunny characters here?"

"Do you want to have a look?" offered Kyoya. "Maybe you could even see something you can bring home for Ranka-san."

"Yes, that would be great!"

They came out of the shop a few moments later (it didn't take for Haruhi long to decide) carrying two cakes. Haruhi chose a Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) one for Ranka ("We were watching this movie once and he told me he'd like to see me looking like Belle.") and a larger one decorated with Piglet from Winnie-the-Pooh. As Haruhi was about to pay for them, Kyoya stepped in and paid for it with his own credit card, saying what kind of boyfriend was he if he let his girlfriend pay for the souvenirs. The cashier, who was crushing on Kyoya the moment he stepped inside the shop, nearly swooned when he said that. Haruhi could only nod and smile a little. This time, Kyoya didn't feel annoyed at paying for something out of his own pocket.

"It's a shame they ran out of rabbit ones, but I think Hunny-senpai would appreciate this one as it's pink," remarked Haruhi as they walked around the street, looking for other shops to visit.

"I guess so…" said Kyoya. Then he noticed a plush toy shop a few stores down. "Haruhi, do you mind if we take a look at that shop?"

"Plush toys? For Hunny-senpai?" asked Haruhi as she let herself be dragged to it.

"Not exactly," said Kyoya. He went off by himself, leaving Haruhi to peruse on her own.

She never really liked stuffed toys, but there were a lot that got her attention. They were cute and soft and for once, she wanted something to cuddle in her bed.

Kyoya found her a few minutes later and was carrying a small paper bag.

"What's inside?" said Haruhi.

"Your souvenir of our very first date," replied Kyoya as he triumphantly pulled out a small plush toy of Cinderella out of the bag.

"I didn't know that you know these characters," remarked Haruhi. "You don't seem the type to be interested in animated movies."

"Well, I don't," laughed Kyoya as he watched Haruhi look curiously at the doll. "But I have read the book by the Brother's Grimm and remembered that Disney made a film of it. Hunny watched that film a year ago and for some reason, we all watched it as well. It struck me that you're just like Cinderella. Though your personalities are different, your situation is."

"Ah, I see, a commoner who suddenly became a princess," observed Haruhi.

"Well, at least a cross-dressing princess surrounded by prince charmings," said Kyoya as they went out. "Cinderella wasn't even a commoner; she was the daughter of a baron and was just forced to menial tasks by her stepmother if I remember correctly. But her status got upped when she married the prince."

"So we're not really similar at all, are we?"

"No, there is one thing where you two could be the same."

"What's that?"

"You both have a prince who's prepared to give you the world if you accept him."

Haruhi stared at her senpai with wide eyes. It was the last thing she ever expected to hear from him yet he said it. Her heart suddenly thudded in her chest; thankfully she was never really much of a blusher so her inner turmoil couldn't be mirrored in her face. But wait, isn't this all part of the game? He was supposed to make her agree to marry him. First and foremost, he was only doing this to be the Ootori heir.

_Well, I think he may have a shot if he continues this,_ Haruhi can't help admitting to herself.

"You're really good, senpai," said Haruhi at last. "You might even be a better host than Tamaki-senpai."

Kyoya should be offended at her remark but he wasn't. It was as if she was admitting that she was affected by his actions and words. He was moving closer to his goal.

"Oh, this is just the beginning, Haruhi," said Kyoya, smiling slightly. "You don't know how determined I am once I start."

"Then I look forward to it all."

"Oh, you should. Now, I also have a metal key chain here and a cap of Minnie Mouse's ears." He pulled out the bonnet from the bag and placed it on Haruhi's head. "You look good in it."

Haruhi pulled at ears. "A bit over-the-top but I guess it's okay."

Kyoya smiled and grabbed her hand. "So, are you prepared for the tunnel ride?"

…

The date ended too soon in Kyoya's opinion but not soon enough for Haruhi. She enjoyed it a lot but she was afraid that if the night continued on, she wouldn't be able to stand the pretense between them. Since she knew the reason for all of this, Haruhi couldn't help but feel a bit used. Kyoya was only doing this to secure his future, nothing more. As long as he could get her to say yes to be his wife, he would do anything.

It was like a game and Haruhi was a pawn. Though Kyoya told her that it was her choice, it had been him who was moving her all along. He could make her fall in love with him without even her noticing what was happening and the next thing she knows, she's walking down the aisle for a man who only married her for material gain.

_This could all be perfect if he could fall in love with me, too…. _

Haruhi stopped in her tracks. Why did she think of that? This was getting dangerous. She never desired for anything, never knew what passion meant. So why was she having stupid wishes over a person who also didn't know it as well?

Unknown to Haruhi, the seduction game always has two ways in it.

…

Kyoya slumped in his car seat, all his strength leaving him. He prided himself in his tactical knowledge, using any skill and resource at his disposal to achieve his goals. But Haruhi was a tough nut to crack. Any other girl would be begging him to marry her.

Haruhi Fujioka was another thing altogether. In honesty, all of this fooling around was giving him a headache. However, he knew the trick to breaking down any wall was taking it slow. She had thicker walls than anybody else. She was too independent, free-willed and…desire-less. She never wanted for anything except to be like her mother. It was her only force in life.

He wished he could just give up, let Tamaki take her and figure out some other way to be recognized as the true Ootori heir. This was all wishful thinking. His father made the rules; he was duty-bound to obey them.

Besides, it wouldn't be too bad to have Haruhi as his wife in future. She was interesting and could fill his days when all he could think about were stocks and profit margins and needed something to cool his head.

She was blunderingly cute, her commoner ways sure to charm (or offend) any of those upper-class twits he had to deal with almost every day. He was getting bored of them—and Haruhi was providing him with endless entertainment.

Kyoya slapped himself as he went to bed that night. He was thinking like the twins! They were like that at first, thinking of Haruhi as a toy, something to have fun with. But in the end, they fell in love with her and almost ruined their years of sticking together and not letting anyone else in.

He could ruin everything he carefully built by falling in love with her. She was dangerous: her ability to stir unexplainable emotions within him was quite a commendable foe.

He thought heavily that night and decided upon two things: If she chose not to marry him (and it was more likely), he would forget about her, close off all his emotions, and not let anyone see how much she got under his skin. However, if she chose to marry him, only them would he permit himself to truly fall in love with her without inhibitions and show her how much love he was capable of.

_For once in my life, I'll be able to give all of me…how interesting._

In the end, the only thing that could make this better or worse was to be her answer.

…

Kyoya glossed through the club's accounts, sighing heavily at the amount they were spending. It was bad enough that Hunny-senpai was consuming tens of thousands of yen worth in expensive high-class cakes and desserts, but Tamaki was also adding by dreaming up of different themes almost every single day. The costume rental alone sky-rocketed; he had to add different props that he insisted should be authentic down to the last detail. If he wanted an Arabian prince theme, he would be adamant about having all of their costumes be made and flown from Arabia.

Their profits were measly as well. Due to the fact that it was a bit hard to provide their raging customers with high quality products, some of their merchandise wasn't selling very well. The only thing keeping their accounts at bay was auctioning off Haruhi's 'borrowed' stuff. Her eraser fetched for fifty thousand yen while her old middle school notebook (courtesy of Ranka-san) was sold for a staggering one hundred thousand. Pretty soon, their customers would demand pieces of her clothing to be sold.

_I don't think Haruhi would mind if I sell a pair of boxers and say that it was hers_, thought Kyoya. _Fan girls go nuts over that kind of merchandise. I bet we could get up to a million for it. Add to that, whoever manages to outbid them all would get Haruhi's bath soap as an extra gift, and we have the most coveted product in Ouran High. _

He glanced at Haruhi who was in a table a few meters away and chatting up to her usual guests. She seemed fairly interested about it all but he knew that her mind was really on what to cook for dinner.

_I don't have much time left to convince her. A month would be too short for her. I have to do this all quickly and efficiently._

With the determination on mind, he thought of what to do for the day.

"Hunny-senpai!" Haruhi called, going over to his table with a tray on hand. In a flash, Hunny was in front of her, abandoning his own guests.

"What is it, Haru-chan?" asked Hunny, his eyes gleaming.

"I went out yesterday and I thought you might like this," Haruhi said, showing him the Piglet cake. "I couldn't find any bunny cakes but this one is cute as well. Do you like it?"

Hunny jumped on her back in pure delight and Haruhi almost lost hold of the tray. Tamaki was instantly by her side spouting off something about the delicateness of a person who offers cake.

"H-hey, the cake!" said Haruhi.

"Thank you so much, Haruhi! This is so cute!" exclaimed Hunny who took the tray off her hands and proceeded to devour the cake with the finesse of a barbarian. As he was to take the first bite, though, he held up the piece to Haruhi.

"You get to have the first bite," he said and the guests swooned.

Haruhi couldn't resist his offering and ate it. "It's yummy!"

"Is it?" said Hunny and offered some to the twins, Mori, Tamaki and Kyoya. They all took a piece as they thought that it was the product of Haruhi's generosity; Kyoya almost refused to take it but changed his mind when he saw Haruhi enjoying her piece.

"But how did you get a cake like this?" asked Hikaru suddenly.

"Yes, if I'm mistaken, this kind of cake can only be found in Disneyland," said Kaoru. "Did you go there?"

Knowing there was no way out, Haruhi told them half the truth. "Um, a friend of mine took me there." She didn't notice that Tamaki and the twins were having a silent discussion if this friend was also a suitor. "I had fun with her and she bought me the cake."

Tamaki and the twins sighed in relief; they didn't have to kill anybody for the day.

Great job, Haruhi, praised Kyoya. Since they think it's a female friend, they won't get too curious about it.

"Disneyland was really fun! I didn't like to go to theme parks much, but it was the first time I really enjoyed it like that," added Haruhi.

"Haruhi-kun, was it your first time to go there?" asked one guest.

"Yes," said Haruhi in his usual 'natural' way that made the guests' eyes sparkle. "I missed the opportunity to go while I was young so it was a real treat for me."

"HARUHI!" screamed the twins and Tamaki who grabbed her in their arms.

"How could you not have told Daddy that you missed out on your childhood like this?" wailed Tamaki. "Daddy will not accept this crime! From now on, we shall go to Disneyland and other theme parks everyday! Kyoya set up our schedules so that this happens! I don't want her to miss any more of her childhood! Next month, we'll take you to Disneyland in California!"

"No way! The one in Florida is better!" interrupted Hunny.

"I don't want that! Once is enough, thank you very much!" screamed Haruhi. "I only wanted to go once and that was it! I never really missed out on my childhood."

"If you had told us sooner, we all would have brought you there," chorused Hikaru and Kaoru.

"We would have so much fun if we're all together!" said Hunny.

"Ah," agreed Mori.

"Actually, I was afraid that you guys would be there," mumbled Haruhi.

"How could you say that, Haruhi?" sobbed Tamaki. "Do we not matter to you at all?"

"Whatever," said Haruhi, going back to fetch more tea. Kyoya could only smirk secretly after her.

…

"To tell the truth, dodging all of their questions is getting a bit tiresome," said Haruhi as Kyoya's car drove them to her neighborhood.

"Oh, how so?" said Kyoya.

"It's kinda annoying to think of a new story to tell them without straying away too much from the truth so I can keep track of all my lies," admitted Haruhi. "I also hate lying to them."

"We have no choice," answered Kyoya. "Would you really know what you feel like after all this with their meddling?"

"I guess not…they would just ruin everything I suppose. You're okay because they don't fire questions at you like that."

"I'm the last man they would think of ever going out with you, so I'm safe for the moment. The twins are a bit more difficult to dodge as their intelligence network nearly rivals mine. As of the moment, they could have sent spies after you to know if your 'friends' were either male or female as you claim they are."

"So why still pick me up for school and then drive me home?"

"Relax, I thought of that possibility as well. I have men behind and in front of us to make sure that nobody sees anything they're not supposed to."

"Supposing that somebody slips and they know, what will we do?"

"Then it's a risk I'll have to take. What kind of man I am if I don't give my girlfriend the courtesy of a ride to and from school?"

His smile was blinding so Haruhi just sighed.

"Okay, I'll trust you on this one."

_Good, trust me more, Haruhi…and pretty soon you'll trust me on everything._

…

"So I guess this is where I say see you tomorrow," said Haruhi as she prepared to get off the car; they were nearing the train station near her house.

To her surprise, Kyoya got off the car before her and helped her out of her seat. A true gentleman.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

Kyoya let go of her hand. "You're welcome. I'll watch while you head down the road."

Haruhi waved then turned around, but before she could take another step, Kyoya had grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"I forgot to say see you tomorrow as well," mumbled Kyoya in her hair. Haruhi's heart was beating a mile a second and color crept to her face. Before she could reply, Kyoya had let go of her.

She couldn't help but inwardly sigh at regret and relief.

"That was for day two," he said smiling. "I can't bring you out on a date as I know you're tired and want to go to bed early. So I just had to settle for that."

Haruhi could only stare at him blankly and continued to stare as he settled back down in his car seat and sped off.

That evening, she received a call from him.

"Good evening, Haruhi," came his unmistakable voice from the other line.

"How did you get my number?" asked Haruhi in surprise. She was still shocked from his actions earlier. "Oh, wait, I forgot that you have all there is to know about me."

"Not quite."

"Eh? What did you call for?"

"I forgot to say good night and have a pleasant evening. Isn't it that boyfriends and girlfriends call each other up at night?"

"I don't know. I'm new to this all."

"As am I. We are a bit hopeless at this, aren't we?"

"I wouldn't say that to you. I'd say that you know perfectly well what you are doing."

"Don't analyze me. Anyway, I have to get back to my work. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Haruhi."

"Good night as well."

As Haruhi prayed that night to her mother's shrine, the only thing she could wish for was to not completely fall in love with him…because she was in danger of doing so.

So what about her feelings for Tamaki?

She'll have to find out in a month.

…

Kyoya hit a button on his laptop. The words flashed across his screen, making him smirk.

Phase Two and Three:** COMPLETE**

---

_OMG! You guys are so great! Huggles for everyone! I am so happy about the reviews I'm getting! Thank you all so much! Oh, yes, in asnwer to your question, _anelyna-san_, the reason I wrote 'dinner' instead of lunch, is that I'm quite getting used to using British English, and they refer to lunch as dinner and dinner as supper. Though I use American English primarily, I can't help but use it from time to time. It's hard living in a new country; I get easily used to their way of speaking. _

_I try to keep the two in character, so that this story feels believable and that you could actually think of this happening in the series themselves. Tamaki hasn't made much of an appearance, but his role will come soon enough! _

_Also, please don't get used to me updating every day, but I will try to update within a 24-72 hour period in between uploading chapters. I guess this promise won't mean much to my other readers. For those who have read my other stories, I apologize for not updating my stories for at least half a year now, but I lack inspiration in writing those, so please forgive me. I just hope I could update it soon._

_Oh yes, as for my writing style here, I thought that it's a bit too bland. Readers of my other works like _Blood, Infinite Abyss_ or _Music of the Night_ would agree. This story is much more forward and straight to the point, though I can't resist analyzing the characters a bit and add more detail. _

_Anyways, please, __**READ AND REVIEW**__! This was a bit long, so I hope it could also get –ehem-some more reviews…. I am so pretentious. _

**Rienne :P**


	5. Phase Four: First Admission

**Disclaimer:** Let me see…this is ff dot net, right? If so, then all of the content here should be fan-made and not made by the actual author/owner of the work. Basically, I'm saying that these disclaimers are so pointless. Nevertheless, as per the rules, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. (I'm just saying this 'cause I'm tired of writing these disclaimers.)

**Phase Four: First Admission**

"So what's for our third day, then?" asked Haruhi as Kyoya picked her up for school.

"Don't you think that it should be a surprise?" said Kyoya evasively, typing at his laptop. He was glued to the thing, Haruhi thought irritably. _If we got married, I know he'll be spending more time with that thing than me. _

_Oh, no. this is bad. I'm actually thinking of stuff when we get married. I might as well just shove it and agree to marry him right this minute. _

Upon reflection, Haruhi reasoned out that it was only because she had gotten used to the idea that this may all lead up to the altar. She didn't know exactly what she felt but she knew that it was far from the type of love that will get idiots running for the church.

Though in all actuality, they were more focused on running for the bed than anything else.

_So if the novelty falls off, he may be tired of me and just kick me out of his life like that._ Though Kyoya might be kind, there were a lot of facets to his personality that Haruhi hasn't seen yet. He was more of the mystery type than of the cool type, she decided.

"Kyoya-senpai…" Haruhi began.

"I told you to call me Kyoya when we're alone," interrupted Kyoya, then punched a few more keys before closing his laptop. He faced her. "What's been bothering you? You look a bit troubled there for a minute."

"Well, it's nothing really," said Haruhi as she searched for the words to say. "I was just wondering, and please don't take this too seriously, but if we get married, do you think that divorce could be in our future?"

"So you're thinking about being married to me…that's good news."

"You know that's not what I'm saying."

"I know that. I was just joking," replied Kyoya a bit testily, "but your question is really serious. No, Haruhi, I won't ever dream of divorcing you. It's not only a question to my honor, but it's something I never even considered happening to me. When I marry it will be final. She would be my one and only. Though I must admit I never dreamed of marrying for love, I grew to accept that fact that whoever might be my wife in the future, I have to be the best husband I could be and that includes never leaving her. Plus, it wouldn't do well for my reputation if I divorced. Divorced men are never taken really seriously."

Haruhi sweat-dropped at his last comment although she couldn't help but grow thoughtful at what he said; it kind of shocked her, really. She thought that he would say something like leaving her yet making sure that she was properly taken care of for the rest of her life. Now that would sound like Kyoya.

"I see…then she will be a lucky girl."

"And so? Just say yes and you could be that lucky girl, you know."

Before Haruhi could reply, the car stopped and he said, "We're near the building. This is where I drop you. See you at school, then."

_You're perfect, Kyoya, but I just don't see living the rest of my life with you…._

…

The inner turmoil within Haruhi continued all throughout the day. She barely even batted an eyelash when the twins caused turmoil at their classroom involving super glue and a frying pan. At the host club, she left her guests idly chatting away while she drank tea and answered their questions monotonously.

"What's wrong with you, Haruhi-kun?" asked Masako, one of her regulars.

"It's nothing at all," said Haruhi, forcing herself to smile. "Weren't you about to say something about…a dance party?"

"Ah, yes, there's going to be an open night hosted by the school and it's to promote many of the wealthy businessmen here and abroad to send their children here," replied Aya, another of her regulars.

"I didn't know of that," said Haruhi thoughtfully. _The Host Club is going to get involved in this, I'm sure…. More work for me._

"It's going to happen this Saturday, so we're really excited! There's gonna be dances, casinos…a full out party showcasing the best Ouran has to offer!"

"I'm sure it will be pretty fun," was all Haruhi could reply.

…

"I didn't know we were going to have an open night," commented Haruhi as she picked up all the tea paraphernalia from the tables. All of the guests have gone and they were cleaning up—well, Haruhi is anyway.

"You should check the bulletin boards more," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"But most of the time there's just useless stuff posted in there, like UFOs have landed in the school grounds or something," defended Haruhi.

"That's true, but they also post up the happenings here in school," piped up Honey.

"That's correct, my faithful subjects!" boomed in Tamaki in his usual annoying flair. "What would be a party without the host club? Therefore, we must be present for all the young ladies who will be there, thinking that this elegant school of ours will be their second home throughout their wonderful academic years! Ah, such honor it is to welcome those fair maidens to our school! And Haruhi, you must be there, but you must be a girl!"

"I haven't heard of that plan! Why can't I be dressed like a boy like always?"

"My dear Haruhi, it's only to portray the beauty that is accepted within these walls…."

"In other words," said Hikaru.

"You just want to see Haruhi in a dress, my lord," finished Kaoru.

"Perverted king!" they chorused.

"No! You got me all wrong!" Tamaki yelled. The two ignored him and continued with their cries of 'Perverted king!'

"In any case, please don't try to miss this event, Haruhi," spoke up Kyoya. "The Host Club is one of the reasons why many girls have decided to enroll here. It also means good business for us as the girls who choose to come here for their schooling also become regulars."

_It's amazing how he could turn every thing into a business opportunity…_thought Haruhi.

"I get it. I'll come."

"More importantly, this open night is a chance for you to meet someone…special, I suppose," whispered Kyoya when nobody else was listening.

Haruhi was left for the rest of the day to wonder who this special person might be.

…

The open night event finally came. Classes for the day were cancelled as hundreds of staff was employed to turn the school into what might best be described as a small palatial complex. Thousands of fairy lights were strung in the air, giving the starless night a glowing atmosphere; all rooms were cleaned from top to bottom, never leaving even a leaf from the gardens unpolished; some of the more prominent families even lent a few priceless pieces to be showcased in the art museum.

"This place looks even better than when we had the cultural festival," said Haruhi as she slipped on the loaner suit she got from the twins. Thankfully, they still kept most of their old suits when they were still Haruhi's height so it fit her perfectly.

"Of course, this is just another business transaction, which means that the better product you show, the better the buyer will snap at it," explained Kyoya.

"You make it sound so cold, Kyoya-senpai," said the twins.

"Though that fact may be true, we, the Host Club have come to shed some light on this dreary event!" exclaimed Tamaki, looking resplendent in his white-and-lavender silk suit. "Ah, to see fresh new faces of all the lovely ladies! It brings my heart so much joy!"

"We better go to main hall," said Kyoya.

"You coming, my lord?" asked Hikaru as they all got up to leave.

"It's better to leave him with all his fantasies," said Haruhi.

"Hey! Wait for me!" yelled Tamaki as he ran after them.

…

"Please remember that we are on the Third Music Room of the High School building if ever you feel the need to honor us with your presence again," said Tamaki to a bunch of new girls.

"The high school building?" said one. "I'm just in middle school…."

"Oh, fear not, lovely lady!" Tamaki took her hand. "What does a little age difference mean between two hearts that yearn to be together! Please tell me that you will be there and shed some light on this lonely soul of mine!"

As the girls steadily increased—then decreased due to incessant swooning that they have to be resuscitated—around Tamaki, Haruhi could only look on in wonder as she pushed a trolley full of cakes and tea to guests.

"Haruhi," Kyoya called from up ahead. "Please come here."

Thinking that this must be the moment Kyoya would introduce her to this special someone, Haruhi abandoned her trolley to one side and made for her 'boyfriend'.

"Haruhi, I'd like you to meet my older sister, Fuyumi," introduced Kyoya. "Fuyumi-oneesan, this is Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled widely at the very elegant lady in front of her. She resembled Kyoya yet there was an aura about her that was vastly different from his. She looked serene and happy and was genuinely delighted at meeting her.

"Oh, you must be the lovely Haruhi that Kyoya has been talking about," flustered Fuyumi as she grabbed Haruhi's hand and linked arms with her. "You must tell me everything about you! You're just as cute as he said you would!"

"While you two get to know each other, I have some guests to entertain," said Kyoya, smiling. "Please excuse me. Fuyumi-oneesan, please take care of Haruhi."

"It will be my pleasure! Now, Haruhi you must tell me how you met Kyoya…."

Haruhi could only answer her questions as bluntly as she could, wondering how this easy-going and laid back lady could ever be Kyoya's older sister. They sat down at a table and chatted away the night.

"Hmm…I wonder why Kyoya-senpai would introduce his older sister to Haruhi?" asked Hikaru in his deeply suspicious voice.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at him as he raised his glasses up his nose. "Why not? I told Fuyumi-oneesan about the Host Club and she was really interested about Haruhi. So, I told her that if she wanted to meet her, she could come here on this open night."

"It's really strange, isn't it?" continued Kaoru. "Mainly because I've met Fuyumi-san but she didn't show much interest to other girls like that before. Does she know that Haruhi is a girl?"

"Yes, she does."

"Interesting."

Someone tapped Kyoya from behind. It was a blonde girl quite younger than him. If he remembered correctly, he had seen her face before.

"May I help you?" he asked sweetly, knowing that she must be the daughter of a wealthy businessman, judging from her looks and dress.

"Are you a prince?" she asked boldly.

"I can be whoever you want me to be for the night," said Kyoya, bowing low. "You are a guest here and it is my duty to make sure that you enjoy the night."

"Then can you be my prince?" the girl was blushing furiously.

"As long as you permit me to be my princess."

The girl could only stare up at him in awe. She had finally found her prince: the man that she will marry.

…

"May I ask you name, princess?" inquired Kyoya as he waltzed her around the dance floor.

"I'm Guinevere Janson," said the girl. "What's yours?"

_She's a Janson? Then she must be related to the Jansons of America. They're billionaires whose pharmaceutical companies spread across the globe, a constant rival to my family's company. _

"I'm Kyoya Ootori. By any chance, do you know of Michael Janson?"

"Yes, he's my uncle!" said Guinevere. "Well, my dad died when I was young, so my uncle took care of me. He runs this big company which sells medicine and stuff and he told me one day that I will have all of it."

_So she's the heir to the company, eh? This could be a chance for me to improve our business!_

"My family deals with the same products your family does, princess."

"I know. You're the youngest of the Ootori children, yet rumor has it that you're already set to be the next heir," said Guinevere wisely.

"My, my, you are knowledgeable. But I'm afraid that nothing has been set in stone yet. I don't know if I'll become the heir of our company."

"Your eyes tell me that you don't believe that. You strike me as the type of person who never gives up until he got what he wants. Furthermore, I am already thirteen you know, so please don't treat me like a child."

"I never dreamed of doing that to you, my princess Guinevere."

"I like how you say that."

"And I would like to keep saying it if I may."

Guinevere could only smile. This prince was hers for the taking.

…

"So you're the little lady who managed to grab my father's attention," said Fuyumi. "I heard that Kyoya is supposed to marry you—or at lease be your fiancé by his eighteenth birthday to inherit the company. I wish Father wasn't so controlling of these things, but I can see what he saw in you. You'd be perfect for Kyoya."

"Please don't get your hopes up," said Haruhi. "I'm not even sure that I'll agree to his proposal."

"But you must! You're perfect for him!"

"But is he perfect for me?"

"That's a good question but one that you must answer yourself." Fuyumi held Haruhi's hands. "Just promise me that whether you accept his proposal or not, please continue to be his friend. That, I think, is what Kyoya really needs from you."

…

Guinevere pulled Kyoya to her uncle, intent on introducing him as her future husband.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

She didn't answer but kept walking along to a small table where a small group of gentlemen were sitting—including Kyoya's father.

Kyoya bowed to his father in greeting and Yoshio only nodded.

"Gentlemen, this is my youngest son, Kyoya," he said to the group and they nodded as well.

"A pleasure to see you here, gentlemen," replied Kyoya.

"Michael! Michael!" screamed Guinevere to the blonde man. "I found him!"

"Found what, sweetie?" asked Michael Janson.

"I found my prince!" screamed Guinevere. "Michael, I'd like Kyoya Ootori to be my husband, is that okay?" She faced a shell-shocked Yoshio. "That means you get to be my future father-in-law, Otousama!"

Kyoya could almost see his soul floating up in the air as his world turned black.

_Not again._

…

She was worse than Renge, Kyoya decided as the night wore on. She never left his side and would growl whenever Kyoya would so much as glance at another girl. How he wished he could get up on that platform and proclaim to the world that Haruhi was his fiancée but he knew that not only was it impossible, his father would likely kill him.

After Guinevere proclaimed him as her future husband, Yoshio stood up quickly, pulling his son to the side.

"Listen, Kyoya, I'm in the middle of an important business transaction, so please play along with little Miss Janson for the moment."

"But what about Haruhi?"

"We'll talk about that later. For now, escort her and make her happy."

"I have no choice then."

_This night has gone from bad to worse. God must be against me._

…

"Would you like to dance again?" said Guinevere. Kyoya had given up by the fifth dance with her, proclaiming that they needed to rest. In truth, he just wanted to get out of the dance floor and look at his stock listings.

"No, it's better we rest up a bit," said Kyoya. "Do you need a refill of tea?"

"Please stop talking to me with your eyes glued to the computer," demanded Guinevere.

Kyoya resisted the urge to slam his laptop closed; instead he gave a small sigh before shutting down.

"What would you like me to do?" he said a bite wearily.

"Let's see…since you're my future husband, I want you to kiss me."

"That is not possible. Isn't it better to be kissed by someone you love?" This was giving him a bigger headache than wooing Haruhi.

"I love you, so kiss me."

"You say that like it's nothing."

"So what? I know what I feel and I know that I want you." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why? Don't you want me?"

Defeated, Kyoya could only play along. "I can't kiss you here; it's too public."

"Then let's go somewhere private…and who knows, we may do more than kissing." She giggled uncontrollably, dirty thoughts of what they were going to do swirling in her mind.

Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers—a sure sign that he was getting really annoyed.

Damn! I just have to risk it all, then. I don't even want to imagine what Father will do to me….

There must be some other way out than that!

No, this is my last choice. This time, it's a real gamble!

Kyoya faced an eager Guinevere, whose face was flush with excitement. She was going to have her first kiss with her prince!

"I have to tell you the real reason why I can't kiss you…much less marry you," he said heavily, looking as if he regretted everything. "Please try to understand…but…."

He stood up to where Haruhi was serving a few tables away. He had to do this!

"I'm already in love with someone else," he finished. "I have already found my true princess."

"I can't believe this! You played me for a fool!" Guinevere screamed, causing quite an uproar. "You told me that I was your princess!"

"I'm a Host; it's what Hosts do."

"Who is she?"

"I can't say…because though I would do anything to give her the world, I don't think she loves me back."

"So…why waste your time on something so futile?"

"It's because I just can't give her up. In future, she may choose someone else, yet I'm willing to take that risk and wait for her…no matter how long it will take. And that, my dear, is what love is. So, I'm sorry, I can't marry you."

The tears on Guinevere's eyes suddenly evaporated. She stood up triumphantly.

"I never give up as well, my darling Kyoya. Before the new school year starts, I will have you begging to marry me."

"Please don't get your hopes up." Kyoya stood from his seat, smoothing down the lapels of his suit. "Because I also have a plan to make her mine…and mine she will be."

Feeling victorious about dodging the latest obstacle, he went over to Haruhi in the pretense of checking her status with the guests. In reality, he just wanted to see her for the sake of it. After that heavy speech he made to Guinevere, some part of him actually believed that what he said was true.

He was falling hard and fast for Haruhi, and he didn't know how to locate the brakes.

---

_Oh, the plot thickens! What does Guinevere plan to do to get Kyoya? Will she do the unthinkable? What about Haruhi? Kyoya is beginning to admit to his feelings, but will Haruhi do the same…or fall for someone else?_

_If things are getting too fast for you guys, it's because I only planned this story to be…ten chapters at most. When I started to write this, I thought it was only going to be a three-shot story to test waters but the amazing response I got from you guys totally got me moving to make the story quite longer. Thank you for all your kind reviews! I never guessed that this story could garner this much attention:D_

_Here's a sneak preview of the next chapter(s) to get you guys all riled up about it!_

"_**I never thought that [it could hurt this way."**_

"_**Will you stay with me?"**_

"_**Daddy won't let his precious daughter be toyed around like that! Get out of here!"**_

"_**Ice cream! Yum!"**_

_Dun! Dun! Dun! There are a lot of possibilities of who could say the lines…so please look forward to reading the next chapter(s)! Oh, and for the record, the next chapter is entitled _**Phase Four: First Fight (and First Kiss)**_. That should get you guys really excited about it. _

_Please, __**READ AND REVIEW**_

**Rienne :P**


	6. Phase Five: First Fight and First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, so there.

**Phase Five: First Fight (and First Kiss)**

"How was your talk with my sister?" asked Kyoya as he sat down with Haruhi for some tea. For some reason, he felt ashamed of himself after his talk with Guinevere.

_Yes, you should_, chided a part of him. _You told another person your feelings for her before you could even admit it to yourself or to her. You're becoming pathetic. Is this what love is?_

"Well, she was really interested about my childhood, saying that commoner children live very different lives," said Haruhi as she nursed her cup. "She thought that it was exciting to be in a public school."

"I hope you don't tell her too much or she'll want to send her own children to public school," warned Kyoya. It was really nice to be beside her like this, talking of nonsense. For a moment, he envisioned himself with her everyday, drinking tea and idly chatting the endless hours away…in between taking over the stock market and courts, of course.

He had to slap himself mentally. Nothing's really decided, yet here he was fantasizing about her! Now he knows the frustration Tamaki feels every time he day dreams about Haruhi….

Tamaki! He forgot about the idiot. Tamaki was in love with the girl as well, even if he was utterly clueless about it all, insisting on calling her his daughter…. The twins could also be a great contender, with their being Haruhi's classmates. As for Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai…it was all a mystery with those two.

Kyoya resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation. He had a lot of competition for Haruhi's affections. And they were all his friends; he couldn't do it to them.

"Fuyumi-san is married?" said Haruhi, shocked.

"Yes, my father married her off to a business partner," explained Kyoya. "I was never really worried about her; she seems happy about it."

"Oh, I see…so is it really like that for you guys?" asked Haruhi.

"Like what?"

"You know, for your future to be decided for you. What will you become, what you will do…who will you marry…."

"I guess that commoners have it easy, with you not worrying about the same stuff we do," said Kyoya a bit more bitingly than he intended; he just couldn't help transferring his irritation to her. "But we have priorities and we have to follow them."

His tone greatly offended Haruhi. She didn't like what he was implying; it was as if he was saying that a proletarian like her would understand the world of the wealthy.

"I'm sorry for not understanding," she said, irked as well. "I guess my peasant brain can't fully comprehend what it's like to be you…with all the privileges at your disposal. I think that it's because that we actually had to work as hard as it was possible to imagine to even have a taste of how the other half lives." She rose from her seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to serve the guests. Enjoy the rest of the evening. Also, don't worry about taking me home tonight; my train pass is gathering dust and that's a real shame."

She left without another word, feeling more annoyed than she intended. Since when did she become this defensive? She needed to cool her head.

_It's just that, why did his words sting so much? It's like there's a great chasm in between us that could never be filled._

Suddenly, she was instantly aware of how truly different their status are. No matter how much his father would want him to marry her, it just wouldn't work at all. She had nothing to offer him.

She read somewhere that love could be enough for two people even if their situations are poles apart from each other.

So will love be enough for them? Will it really close that gap?

The problem is, she wasn't sure if she loved him or not.

…

"Damn, why did I do that?" Kyoya banged his fist against the table. "I didn't mean for the words to sound that way. What the hell do I do now?"

"Kyoya-chan…" a voice whined from behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin; thankfully, he caught himself just in time.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, what can I do for you?" Kyoya straightened his glasses.

"We heard what you said," declared Honey, hugging his Bun-Bun. "Did you mean what you said? It was really mean of you to say it in the first place."

"Ah," seconded Mori.

Kyoya stared at his senior. Beyond his childlike manner and exterior, the most feared warrior in the world of martial arts was also a great intellectual. Maybe he could shed some light on his situation.

"I don't know it myself," he said finally. "I just spat out those words without much thought. It was a real first for me and I'm surprised at myself."

"You should be angry at yourself," corrected Honey.

"I am."

"So just say sorry to Haru-chan," advised Honey. "It's the best thing to apologize when you've wronged someone. I think she'll appreciate that. Now, I don't want to hear you talking like that again, okay Kyoya-chan?"

Kyoya looked at his upperclassman as he left the table in search of cake. He wanted to ask something else: how to apologize when you've never done it before?

…

Haruhi's bad mood continued through the night, even when she was with possible customers. When the party was over, she packed up and left without another word, not wanting to even glance at Kyoya.

_I never thought that having a fight like this with him could hurt this way…._

It was becoming quite late. According to Haruhi's watch, it was already eleven p.m.

She had to walk quickly or risk missing the last train home.

While she was walking along road to the train station, she didn't notice as dark, angry clouds loomed overhead that threatened of lightning and thunder.

At the first rumble, Haruhi nearly jumped out in fright.

_This is no good…the storm is coming and I haven't even reached the train station._

She walked faster until she was practically running.

Finally, she was in front of the station, only to be disappointed.

The last train to her neighborhood left minutes ago. It was already eleven fifteen; the train left at eleven.

_Well, I guess I wasn't really concerned about the train as I thought that Kyoya would take me home…._

_Ah, screw it. He's a snobbish upper class ass. I don't need him to get home._

She could take a taxi but she'd be spending her money for the rest of the week. It was really a problem.

A flash of lightning ran across the window to her right followed by the loudest rumble. Haruhi resisted the urge to run for the nearest table to hide underneath it.

Not left with many choices, she decided to hide in the toilet for the rest of the night. She could catch the early morning train for home, change into her uniform, then race back to school.

Lightning flashed again. She nearly knocked over a few people in her haste.

When she was halfway to her goal, she bumped into someone.

As Haruhi looked up to apologize, the words died in her throat.

"I told you to wait for me," said Kyoya, steering her away to the car parked at front. "I knew that the train bound home would leave at eleven. Haruhi? Are you listening to me?"

He looked down at the girl who was covering her ears with her hands—she was positively shaking with fear.

"There's a storm broadcast tonight; don't you ever listen?" he continued as he jogged her to his car. Once safely inside, he pried out her hands from her ears.

"Did you hear a word I said?" he said gently, not wanting to scare her further.

Haruhi couldn't reply; she was too paralyzed with fear.

Taking in her in his arms, Kyoya barked sharply to the driver, "To Miss Fujioka's apartment! Drive as quickly as you can! This is an emergency!"

"Yes, sir!"

…

They made it to Haruhi's house in no time. Kyoya took her keys from her and ushered her inside as quickly as he could.

It was a good thing that he took the time to visit here a lot more than the others; he was able to move around the tiny flat with ease, fetching everything Haruhi needed including hot tea and a blanket.

She looked so small, he thought. Here, the fearless Haruhi unable to move because of a little storm.

His heart wrenching inside his chest, he embraced her again. She was crying so hard he could feel her tears drench his shirt.

This was his time to apologize.

"I am so sorry, Haruhi," he said softly. "I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me for what I said before. I had a lot of things on my mind but even I admit that it was no excuse to talk to you that way. I hope that you can forgive me for that. I promise not to be so tactless anymore."

"I was just…surprised that you could say those things," mumbled Haruhi in his chest.

Kyoya cupped her chin to make her stare at his eyes (incidentally, he removed his glasses).

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said again. Suddenly, he chuckled. "Did you realize that we just had our first fight?"

Haruhi couldn't help but smile. Just being in his arms made her forget the raging storm outside. He was warm and strong…not unlike Tamaki when he held her before but there was something about his embrace. It was as if he was treating her like a fragile crystal; close enough to feel her yet not pressing her too hard against him for fear that she would break. Tamaki had held her as if in a vice.

Kyoya brushed away the stray tears from her face with a gentle thumb. Haruhi was suddenly over-sensitive to his presence. She could feel his body heat, smell his spicy cologne, hear his resounding heartbeat….

"And fights between couples are best resolved with a make-up kiss," he continued. Haruhi stared at him, uncomprehending.

"What do you--?"

She was abruptly cut off by his mouth descending on hers. His mouth was soft and sweet, taking his time exploring her to his desire.

Haruhi went weak; she was thankful that she was already sitting down otherwise she would have collapsed in shock.

With his arms around her and her mouth engaged to his, Haruhi felt more safe than she had ever before. This was admittedly better than when she was comforted by Tamaki or Hikaru.

All too soon, it was over. Not wanting Haruhi to see how the kiss greatly affected him as well, Kyoya pressed her to his chest. He never expected this to happen. He was only counting on holding her for longer. But staring at her like that, with her sweet lips just begging to be kissed, he just let his mind wander around

His heartbeat was steady, unlike Haruhi's which was going haywire. She couldn't believe that she kissed Kyoya! Most of all, she let him!

She closed her eyes. She was too tired to think right now. Better to sleep it all with these warm feelings inside her than lay awake in doubt and suspicion.

Kyoya waited until Haruhi's breathing became steady and deep: a sign that she was asleep. He didn't want to let her go, but she needed to be more comfortable.

He laid her down the tatami mat as gently as he could. After he found a futon in one of the closets, he proceeded to divest her of her suit jacket before placing her in the makeshift bed. As he covered her with the comforter, Haruhi reached for him in her sleep.

She gripped his jacket tightly, mumbling, "Don't leave me, Mom."

"I'll be here forever, as long as you need me," whispered Kyoya, taking her hand.

"Will you stay with me?"

"I promise."

…

When Kyoya made it home at the break of dawn, he went immediately for his computer.

The words blinked repeatedly on his monitor:

Phase Four: **UNCOMPLETED (ABORTED)**

Phase Five: **COMPLETED (WITH MIXED RESULTS)**

Phase Eight: **COMPLETED (AHEAD OF SCHEDULE)**

The satisfaction Kyoya should feel didn't come. All he felt was dirty. These tricks are going to cost him more than the zaibatsu; it was going to cost him his most protected possession: his heart.

---

_What was Phase Four supposed to be, then? I don't know either, so don't ask me! - This kiss was Phase Eight? Just what the hell is this story, anyway?--;_

_Short, but I like to think that it has enough fluff to keep you guys going for a while. This was pretty hard to write without going over so much detail that it would make my head spin. I promised that I would be direct to the point with this story, but…._

_Ah, their first kiss and first fight! Didn't you notice that Haruhi's been comparing Kyoya to Tamaki a lot lately? Uh oh, is she falling for Tamaki instead? Poor Kyoya._

_Thanks a lot for your kind reviews! I'll keep working hard to give you guys hopefully the best in Haruhi and Kyoya fluff without going over the top!_

_Oh, here are some of my responses to some of the reviews. I'm sorry that I couldn't respond to them all, as my time is rather limited.But please, keep them coming! I so love them!_

_ **Adria Li:** Thank you very much. I don't like to think of myself as good as analyzing people; in fact, nobody really is good at that. I just happen to understand people (fiction or non-fiction) characters more strongly than others do, that is all. As for my profile, it's just random stuff about me. I'm not a really deep person. --;_

_**JenovaJuice97:** I wasn't really planning on Guinevere to be a 'slutty' character. In my humble opinion, she's just determined. : )_

_**Kichou: **No, Fuyumi doesn't really do anything for the couple except serve the tea and embarass their lights out. She's the kind of character who's mainly in the background but just added in for some comic relief. I tend to place a lot of characters on that role. (laughs) _

_ If you are wondering why none of the Host Club has really made much of an appearance in the story, it's only because when I write, I tend to focus only on the main characters; I forget everything else. But their parts will come shortly I hope... _

_Please,**READ AND REVIEW**!_

**Rienne :P**


	7. Phase Six: First Trip

**Disclaimer:**(Checks.) Still not mine, nope.

**Phase Six: First Trip**

Haruhi woke up feeling refreshed, as if she just had the best sleep of her life. She was expecting an empty apartment this early in the morning but to her surprise, Kyoya was sitting at the low table, enjoying a cup of tea.

She took a sniff of the air; it smelled like fried bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, Haruhi," greeted Kyoya genially, fighting the urge to take her in his arms and kiss the living daylights out of her. Haruhi in the morning with her hair in complete disarray and drowsy eyes was a sight to see. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

For a while, Haruhi could only stare around blindly before pieces of her memory came together. There was a storm; the last train left; Kyoya took her home…Kyoya kissed her before she fell asleep.

Suddenly, she wanted to scream out loud. He took advantage of her vulnerability! She was really feeling wretched because of the storm and he took the opportunity to kiss her like that…like…like…

She slapped her hand on her forehead. There was nothing outwardly wrong about the kiss. It was the best thing she had ever experienced. Damn it!

"Leave your early morning woes for later," said Kyoya. "Have some breakfast first."

"Were you here all night?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, and we spent the time making wild, passionate love…."

Haruhi ran up to him. She was about to grab his shirt but he took hold of her wrists before she could go any further.

"Steady there," he said calmly, enclosing her thin wrists in one graceful hand. "Clearly, jokes don't work too well on you so early in the morning."

"Why would you even joke like that?" she growled, trying to wrench her hands away.

"I thought it could get you up faster. Now, to answer your question, yes, I was here all night except to go home two hours ago for a change and order someone to have breakfast readied here. As I am not sure what you eat, I took the liberty of having a selection of bacon, eggs, ham, toast, coffee, tea and juice. I hope they're to your liking."

Haruhi stared at the small table cluttered with unfamiliar cutlery and food. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since last night.

Kyoya chuckled, releasing her. "Please help yourself." He went back to his coffee and newspaper. "Keep your strength up. Today, we're going out."

"Out?" said Haruhi as she chose a few slices of bacon with scrambled eggs and a piece of toast. She ignored the coffee and tea and poured herself some orange juice.

"Today's Sunday; I heard that it's a popular day for couples to go out," explained Kyoya. "I was hoping that we could try dating like a normal couple."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"No, I was hoping you would."

"I thought you research these things extensively."

"You're right; I forgot that though you were popular in your old school, you were never interested in dating and the opposite sex."

"That's right." She hoped that he would just drop the subject and leave her for the rest of the day to study.

"Thankfully, Renge-san left this magazine in the Music Room a few weeks ago." He showed her a copy of _Teen Vogue_. "There's an article about 'The Perfect Date.' I guess we could try what it says here." He opened the magazine to a bookmarked page. "'The most ideal date isn't really about the romance but rather focuses on the fun and excitement one could get from a relationship. Though commonly used as a time for romance, it has somewhat become overrated. For starters, if you are a new couple, we suggest that you go to places that you wouldn't normally go to. The key is always to add variety to these dates. Forego the trips to parks, as this may be more tiresome than exciting. If you are on a budget, try going to the theater. The time spent just sitting together could mean added closeness for you two. Round up the date with a dinner in a new restaurant and you both could just have the perfect day.'"

"That's very…informative…" commented Haruhi

"I thought it was complete trash, but it did make some sense," remarked Kyoya. "So, do we go for it?"

"I guess we have no choice, then," said Haruhi, defeated. "Where should we go?"

"Haruhi, have you ever been to Hong Kong?"

"Eh?"

…

"I didn't know that I have a passport," commented Haruhi as she settled for her first air flight.

"I contacted Ranka-san about it and together we processed the papers for you," explained Kyoya. He didn't have to add that he paid for it all; it was implied, anyway.

"You really think of everything, don't you?"

"It's a habit, I guess…."

_You didn't think of me rejecting you in the short run…. I feel comfortable around you, but there's still something missing. I wish I knew what it is…._ Her mind travelled to what happened last night. The kiss was really unforgettable. Without warning, she suddenly wished that that kiss was her first kiss.

"Now you're thinking what if you reject my proposal," mumbled Kyoya.

_He can read minds as well…._

"Don't worry, I thought of that as well. I made sure that I was prepared for any outcome when I asked you to at least agree to our one month deal. You have nothing to lose, and everything to gain, remember that please. Now, the pilot's speaking some instructions. This is all rudimentary, but as this is your first flight, I suggest you listen."

Haruhi snapped attention to the pilot; Kyoya didn't even bother. He was too used to it that he had it memorized.

"Are you comfortable?" asked Kyoya when the pilot stopped speaking. "I wish we could have taken our family's private jet, but Father used it for a business meeting in Germany. But I think first class is still acceptable…if you know which airline to pick."

"You very well know that this is my first air trip, so no need to act as if every little thing won't satisfy me," said Haruhi, testing the array of little buttons by the arm rest.

_And that's what I really like about you,_thought Kyoya.

"Oh, look, they're playing a movie!" squealed Haruhi as she activated the in-board television mounted behind the backs of the seats. Their cabin being first class, the monitor was larger (around 17 inches in diameter), not like the poor souls in economy class who had to settle for a poor resolution seven inch.

So enraptured was she that she forgot about her seatmate and Kyoya had to give up trying to talk to her for the rest of flight.

…

"Wow, so this is what Hong Kong looks like," remarked Haruhi. They had landed an hour ago at the airport. They were now in a their hotel room that offers a view of the Hong Kong Bay.

Haruhi couldn't help but stare in awe at the new exotic location before her.

I was right in booking a suite with a view, then….

"What do you want to do first, Haruhi?" said Kyoya, watching Haruhi as she discovered her suite. He would have reserved the Presidential Suite for himself and her, but it was already booked. So he settled for the two remaining Ambassador Suites.

"Kyoya, do you think we can go back to Japan in time for school tomorrow?" Haruhi was getting worried about school. "I mean, it's Sunday. Tomorrow's Monday. Won't they miss us?"

"Haven't you checked your calendar lately?"

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow's a national holiday; classes are cancelled. If the plane takes off by seven p.m. as scheduled, we could make it home. Please try not to fret too much." He went for the door. "Since you're new here, I suggest we take some time to explore before some dinner. The airplane food was okay, but I'm hungry for some real cuisine. There's a seafood restaurant nearby that's Michelin star rated. Shall we try that? Then tomorrow, some more exploring, and by five p.m. we'll head back here to the hotel so we have plenty of time to go to the airport and wait for our flight. Is that good for you?"

Haruhi could only nod. She was finally in another country!

…

As promised, Kyoya took her around the city, showing her around shops, parks, and other tourist spots. She nearly had a heart attack when she was gazing at a five hundred thousand American dollar diamond and platinum necklace in a shop, wondering how many fries she could buy with that money, that Kyoya stepped inside the store and was prepared to buy it for her without any qualms.

"Are you deranged?" said Haruhi as she ushered him away.

"The last time I checked, no," he answered calmly.

"Then what the hell were you doing, buying that thing? It's nearly fifty million yen!"

"I thought that you liked it. It would have made a great souvenir of this trip."

"A great souvenir for this trip would be some photos or those cute cheongsams I saw earlier but not that! Even a poster of the city would have been enough!"

"Oh, I see. My mistake. Shall we get you a cheongsam and a poster, then?"

"You just don't get it, do you?"

Haruhi couldn't really complain, though, when Kyoya brought her to a small, yet elegant tailoring shop in one of the shopping districts. Before she knew what was happening, Kyoya was muttering to the chop owner in rapid Chinese. Given that she had poor understanding of the language, she could only catch a few words such as 'fit', 'elegant', and 'beautiful silk'.

A slim Chinese lady clothed in silk grabbed her arms and ushered her to a door at the back of the shop. There, despite her begging in what could best be described as a broken mixture of Cantonese and Mandarin, she was given a full body measurement. She nearly wanted to ram the lady when she was measured at the chest and the lady just sighed in exasperation.

When the thin lady was finished with the measurements, Haruhi was pushed out of the door into Kyoya's arms.

"What now? They're taking stool samples?" she asked.

Kyoya laughed.

"No, but our business is done here. Want to explore more?"

…

That night, back at the hotel, Kyoya told her that they were to dine in the restaurant he mentioned earlier. He then insisted that she use the dress he had made for her. Wondering what dress it was, she went back to her suite to find the most beautiful cheongsam on her bed. It was made of the finest black silk; it was so smooth that when Haruhi ran her hands on it, it felt like water. The pattern was of various flowers that seemed so life-like.

She tried it on, slightly shocked that it fit to her body like a second glove. It was the most perfect dress she had ever worn. She inspected herself: there were no sleeves but a shawl made of black silk organza was supplied with the dress; the slit reached up to her knees, but it didn't look slutty. In fact, Haruhi kind of liked what she saw in the mirror.

_It's my first time wearing such a dress…it's so elegant…. I wonder if I get to keep it…._

_But where would I wear it, though?_

Someone knocked on her door. Her movements greatly restricted by her clothing, it took her a while to answer the door. When she did, an unfamiliar face smiled back at her.

It was another Chinese lady but she was petite and loads more friendlier than the one at the dress shop before.

"Hi! I'm Mei!" the girl said, striding in the suite. "Master Ootori told me to come here to fix up a young lady. He didn't tell me that the young lady was such a beauty!"

"You can speak Japanese?" was all Haruhi could mutter.

"My mom was Japanese and she taught me the language. Helps now that I'm hotel staff as we get a lot of Japanese visitors here." She pushed Haruhi into the vanity chair. "You've got a lovely face, so we only need to enhance it a bit. No need to overdo it. You wouldn't believe the many ladies here who want to look like Dracula because they're afraid to show their wrinkles! The vanity! Ah, but it's not in my place to talk about that. They tip me largely anyway."

Mei continued to blabber on; Haruhi was only listening halfway. For some reason, Mei's incoherent babbles relaxed Haruhi somewhat. Touring around a wonderful city with someone you're not really that close with made Haruhi's nerves a jumble all day. In other words, being alone in a new, strange city with someone you don't love has got to be vexing!

"We're done!" proclaimed Mei at last to Haruhi's relief. The girl hadn't really been too gentle, pulling and twisting her hair until her scalp felt raw.

Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror. But it was a different Haruhi. This Haruhi looked older, more sophisticated. Mei highlighted her high cheekbones with a slight sweep of blush, some mascara and dark colors shaded her big brown eyes, making them pop even more, and pale pink lip gloss shimmered on her suddenly plump lips. Her short hair was brushed till it shone, then put in place with diamond-studded hairclips.

"I wonder if any of the club members could recognize me…" she wondered vaguely as Mei helped her to put on the strappy heels that came with her dress.

"If they won't, then I have a future as a disguise artist," replied Mei. " Ah! Master Ootori told me to bring you down at seven! It's already seven-oh-five, girl! Oh, dear, this is a mess…. Still, we can just call it being fashionably late, right?" She winked at Haruhi who could only smile uneasily.

The make-up felt itchy on her face; her hair was weighted down by the hairspray. She couldn't move in her dress and her heels were killing her. Thank the gods that her father insisted on buying her clothes for boys….

…

Haruhi descended the stairs one step at a time, cursing the heavens for the invention of the high heel. Her feet were killing her toes one by one until she couldn't feel them anymore. Her dress was too skimpy and tight, leaving little room for movement.

_Why the hell am I wearing these deadly weapons again?_

She flashbacked into a little while ago when she complained that the heels were too much for her; flats would be fine. Mei threatened her bodily harm or absolute humiliation if she didn't wear the shoes, not necessarily in that order.

_Ah, now I remember._

She descended the stairs one step at a time due to her imposed invalidity to move as she pleased. She briefly wondered why women would want to be subjected to this kind of torture.

In the name of fashion? In the name of…masochism?

But as she approached Kyoya who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, and the look in his eyes as he saw her walking down in the dress he picked for her, she finally understood why women would go to all this length just to look good.

It was so that the man who was looking at them, will look at her with the same admiration Kyoya had just bestowed on her.

…

Kyoya couldn't stop staring at Haruhi as soon as he saw her go down the steps, wearing the elegant dress he had specifically ordered for her. Even if it cost a pretty penny, he decided that it was worth it to see her like that.

Although he was still opposed to this idea of marrying her just for the company, he couldn't help but thank the gods that his father picked Haruhi Fujioka. Though branded as cute by most people, she had a different beauty that was not really that noticeable until you really saw the big picture. Though most would instantly notice her big brown eyes, Kyoya took in her full figure which the dress and the heels instantly highlighted.

She didn't have a large chest or backside, yet, her near hourglass figure was something a lot of women would die for. Her face was heart-shaped and had the vestiges of innocence and purity that came with her youth. He wondered if she would be this beautiful as when she walks down the aisle….

_Of course she would. So now, stop the ridiculous thoughts. You're just gaping at her and justifying your lust with flowery speech. _

He held out his hand for her as she neared him. Haruhi reached out hesitantly, unsure of her next actions.

At that moment, the gods must have been on Kyoya's side for Haruhi lost her footing at that precise moment to land into his arms. He embraced her tight, inhaling her scent as much as he could without being too obvious.

"Careful there," Kyoya said, laughing, slowly drawing her away from him to help her get steady on her feet. "You really are not used to heels, are you?"

"If you knew that, you would have gotten me flats instead," grumbled Haruhi, unintentionally gripping his hand tighter until it hurt.

Kyoya brought her hand to his lips to distract her from the death grip; it worked and Haruhi let go almost automatically. Kyoya wasn't done yet: he snaked his arm round her small waist to bring her closer to him enough to whisper in her ear.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, the warm air from his mouth causing Haruhi's temperature to sky rocket.

Haruhi, not knowing what to do, shook him off under the pretence of arranging her dress.

"I never thought that black would be a good color on you," Kyoya continued, leading her to the limo parked outside the hotel. "We always assumed that pastels are good for your complexion--subconsciously, I think, because we tend to think of your gender first. You look really nice, though. Kind of like…a dangerous, black widow spider." He let her slide into the limo first before he went in himself. He gave her a burning look that spoke too much for her taste. "Let me correct myself: A dangerous and sexy black widow spider."

Haruhi blushed but she realized the situation immediately.

This is all part of his plan to make me marry him. I think I can play along….

"Yes," answered Haruhi with as much calm as she could. "Though black widow spiders eat their mates after the mating season." She gave him her best undisciplined grin.

Kyoya laughed. She knew the game had already started. Fine, he'll continue playing.

"Ah, how doubly dangerous. Then again, men like myself love a little bit of danger in their lives; myself more so than others." He opened a bottle of Perrier to pour into two crystal glasses. He gave one to Haruhi who just looked at him weirdly.

"Here's to you, my black widow spider."

"And to you, my unyielding suitor."

…

It was the kind of restaurant that was all the rage within the wealthy community. Though boasting of a space nearly three hundred square meters for dining alone, it was still cosy and private enough to secure isolation for the patrons. Haruhi noticed that most of the diners weren't wearing their finery as she imagined. In fact, they were casually dressed, even if she knew that one blouse alone could cost her a month's money on groceries.

In short, a place laid back enough to be comfortable yet expensive enough to be exclusive.

The maitre d led them to a table on the far corner, well away from the other customers. After leaving them velvet-covered menus, he left with a respectful bow.

Kyoya didn't even bother to open his menu. He just signalled for a waiter who came to them in a flash he must have materialized in front of them.

"What would you like to drink for tonight?" the waiter asked in perfect Japanese.

Haruhi was a tad surprised, but not Kyoya. He ordered them two mango juices without preamble.

"And for your dinner tonight?"

"Haruhi," Kyoya turned to her. "Would you like to try their seafood platter sampler? I think that would be to your liking."

Haruhi could just nod dumbly. The waiter gave his approval, and without another word, left, only to come back a few minutes later with a tray of their drinks.

"Your meal is being prepared as of the moment," the waiter said in his gravely tones. "Please enjoy your drink while you wait."

"Ah, Mister Chan has really prepared for us, Haruhi," said Kyoya, smiling at her. "He even had a Japanese-speaking waiter for us."

"That explains a lot," muttered Haruhi as she sipped her juice. "I was wondering why our waiter spoke such perfect Japanese."

Kyoya just smiled. Haruhi knew the meaning of the smile without asking: this is the reach of our power, don't underestimate it.

The dinner continued on with casual talk; Kyoya asked all the questions while Haruhi answered them as monotonously as she always did. Finally, there were no more topics to talk about: except the inevitable one.

Knowing that Haruhi would never bring it up without provocation, Kyoya took the initiative.

"Do you think…in the off chance that you agree to my proposal and become my fiancée--my wife, in the future--that our marriage would work?" he asked as casually as he could, though he carefully gauged her reaction.

For her part, Haruhi just blinked, not knowing how to answer that question.

Finally, after an indeterminable silence that only the clinking of silverware upon china broke, Haruhi spoke, "My mother always told me that marriage…always has to have two people in it to make it work. She never believed that the man or woman should be the one to wear the trousers, as they say. Both of them should always share whatever it is they need to do to make the marriage work. Once they vow that they will always stay together, they now have to act like a real couple, as if the one could never exist without the other. If my future husband could promise me that he needs me as much as I need him, then I think that that marriage will succeed in the long run, no matter how much troubles they face."

"Though you didn't really answer my question, I understand what you say," said Kyoya. "You mean that if ever you find the man who you want to marry and will marry you, you will never let him control you, is that it? You'd rather you both have equal footing in everything than him having you on a short leash and shown like some kind of trophy."

Haruhi was about to protest: that really wasn't she meant at all!

"I told you that when I marry, it will be for real. I don't intend for my wife to lead a life where she would have any regrets about it all." His face softened so much she thought that for once, he looked like a normal seventeen-year-old. "I promised myself that no matter who I marry, I will learn to love her, cherish her, make her the happiest woman in the world. That I think, is a more worthy goal than conquering the business world--though if you tell anybody else of this, lest of all Tamaki, I will hunt you down. Okay, Haruhi?"

"Are you sure you want to be threatening me that way? Oh, well, I understand what you mean as well. So, that means both of us are looking for a marriage based in love, right?"

"Well, at least you have the chance."

Haruhi had no comment to that.

When they left the restaurant, Haruhi had one more question.

"But what if you fell in love with me? And I fell in love with you? Wouldn't that also mean that we both found what we are looking for?"

Kyoya just stared at her.

_There are no ifs to the situation. I already _**AM**_ in love with you, now I just have to make you realize it._

---

_Damn, this one was long as well. Please think of it as my belated Christmas gift to you all. (Belated) **Merry Christmas**. I wasn't able to update because of my job. Last week, I was able to total more than thirty hours of overtime! I work for forty hours a week, so nearly double! Christmas is the busiest season for my line of work, so…. Bleeping orders were keeping us up for most of the night. My job is also the only place I know which lets its employees drink beer during work hours. Had my first taste of beer (though not my first hangover) ever. But they said that they're never giving me another beer again. Me and alcohol apparently don't mix. :D_

_Please**READ AND REVIEW**! Your comments are highly appreciated: )_

**Rienne :P**


	8. Phase Seven: First Gift

-1**Disclaimer:**Isn't this really boring? Yes, I also mean the story. :P

**Phase Seven : First Gift**

"Ah, thank the gods!" exclaimed Haruhi as she was finally able to kick off the most dangerous and hated weapons in the history of mankind: high heels. According to statistics, there are more deaths related to high heels than being blown to bits by a suicide bomber. Okay, the high heels aren't the direct cause, but there are a lot of cases where the wife killed the husband because he wouldn't let her buy and/or destroyed her new Jimmy Choos.

"You really hate heels that much?" laughed Kyoya as he headed for the in-suite mini bar for some drinks.

"Try wearing them for nearly four hours and you'll know what I mean," glowered Haruhi. "If you had insisted that we go somewhere we would stand for a long time, I would have killed you."

"Ah, I understand," said Kyoya, handing her a crystal flute of Perrier before sitting in the far end of the sofa away from her. "Let it be known today then, that I praise every entity for making men not able to wear heels."

"That's where you're mistaken. Men can also wear heels; in fact, a lot of you do."

"That's a different demographic, my dear. I mean, at least, not all men can and will wear heels."

"That's the same with us, except that society expects to make us wear heels; men are not, and usually it is frowned upon."

"This is turning into a social debate, but to make my point crystal clear, it's your choice to wear heels or not. A society who dares to condemn you for your own choice in life is not worth bothering with, that's what I always say. For the men who chose to wear heels, I say, do so if you please. I'm not born to judge other people."

"Just to squeeze money off of them."

"Correct. Business is always first."

"Speaking of business, the reason you like people to wear high heels is because high heel-related injuries are probably making you a fortune on your family's pharmaceutical companies and hospitals."

Kyoya raised his glass. "Hear, hear, Haruhi! You know me too well, dear friend."

"I feel as if I know too much of everyone in the club; sometimes more than I care for," sighed Haruhi as she sipped her water.

"A lot of people would kill to be in your position," remarked Kyoya, sobering up a bit. "In school, we were known as impenetrable people; we never show our vulnerability to anybody else. Even Tamaki harbors his own skeletons. You might be the only person in this world privy to our secrets."

"That's not true!" protested Haruhi. "I still don't know a lot about you guys. Even if I'm bursting to ask you some questions, I know that there are some things you really have to keep a secret from the world."

"Haruhi," Kyoya put down his glass and reached for her hand. "This I will tell you: You are the only person in this world that I've bared my soul to. You know everything there is to know about me. During our dinner tonight, I must have told you my whole life story."

He was right. Kyoya was being unusually talkative during dinner, telling her about his childhood, and all the stuff in between. She felt as if she was being treated to an oral reading of his autobiography.

"The reason I did that was because I want you to understand me more," he continued, squeezing her hand gently. "So that maybe you can trust me more and maybe see me as not a money-grubbing workaholic, but someone who is willing to stay by your side should you ask me to."

His speech left her…speechless, for lack of better term. He was really pulling out all the stops to let her agree to the marriage.

"Kyoya," said Haruhi softly as she wriggled free of his grasp, "are you saying that because you want me to trust you because you see something happening in this relationship of ours or is it because you're only interested in your father's company."

It was time to be blunt. She wanted answers, and damn it, she will get them!

"You still can't trust me, then." Kyoya rose up from his seat, frustrated. Instead of storming out, as Haruhi thought he would, he went to the back of the sofa, directly behind her.

He reached for something in his breast pocket. "I was hoping to give you this tomorrow, but I guess this is as good a time as ever." His arms went around her neck to clasp a fine gold chain around it. Haruhi stared at the small teardrop-shaped diamond pendant winking at her.

"They say that diamonds are forever," said Kyoya, laying his hands on her shoulders. "If that's the case, I want you to see this little gift of mine as a promise…a promise that I will forever treasure you as my friend, and should you permit it, my wife. As long as you have this, please remember that I want nothing more in the world than to be with you, and that is no lie."

Haruhi couldn't speak. She just stared at the stone in awe; nobody has ever given her a precious gift such as this. Of course, she really didn't know any millionaires who could afford to give her something like this, but…for Kyoya, of all people, to make her accomplish her dream of visiting another country, and finally, this diamond necklace, it was too much. She was too overwhelmed with her mixed emotions.

Impatient for a reply, Kyoya took her chin in his hand gently to make her look up at him. What he saw in her eyes--her adorable confusion with great anxiety plus gratitude--stopped him as well. Before he knew it, he was closing his eyes and leaning down on her.

Haruhi, in her shocked state, didn't even notice his face lowering upon hers until his lips touched hers gently, reverently. Knowing no other recourse of action, Haruhi closed her eyes and let herself be swept away.

When Kyoya felt Haruhi respond to his kiss, he deepened it, snaking one of his hands to cup the back of her head and press her more to him. At a great disadvantage because of her position, Haruhi moved so that she was kneeling on the sofa in front of him, her arms around his neck, and engrossed with the kiss.

_This is better than the last time…._

_I hope that this would never end…._

Finally, the need for air greatly overpowered the need for their lips to be glued to one another. They broke apart, gasping and their faces flushed.

"That was…" began Kyoya, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Incredible," finished Haruhi. She realized what she said and quickly blushed to the roots of her hair. "W-What I mean is…."

Kyoya took her in his arms. "We both know what you mean, Haruhi. I agree. Thank you for that."

Not knowing what to reply, Haruhi returned his embrace, revelling in his warmth.

_I can hear his heartbeat. It's nice and steady…unlike mine which is going haywire._

Kyoya released her, albeit reluctantly. He stepped away from her, though he didn't take his eyes off her.

"We have to go to bed. It's really late at night. We have an early day tomorrow."

Haruhi nodded dumbly.

"Good night, my sexy black widow spider. Dream of me." He closed the door with a wink and a snap.

_Oh, I will. Believe me, I will._

…

Trouble was, though, Haruhi couldn't sleep, so deeply was she affected by the kiss. Within the span of a day, Kyoya managed to steal two kisses from her. Well, it wasn't really steal as she let him, but he just swooped in and kissed her! Surely there must be a law against that!

_Yeah, kisses like that should be classified as addictive and dangerous, therefore illegal._

_What the hell is happening to me?! I'm equating his kiss to cocaine!_

_Well, if the addictive effects are what you mean, then you're right._

_Great, I'm having a soliloquy. My brains must be more addled than I thought._

_But if Kyoya really wanted to be rich, he should bottle whatever is in his kiss, then sell it._

With these thoughts in her mind, she drifted to troubled sleep.

…

Kyoya wasn't faring much better than her. He also couldn't sleep and had taken to overseeing his lucrative portfolio and stock listings, hoping that the steady decline of Nasdaq against Nikkei would allow him to sleep. He also tried seeing the list of the declining companies because of his business ventures as the idea of his conquering another man's livelihood greatly excited him, but it was no use. The only thing in his mind was his goodnight kiss with Haruhi. If you could call full on snogging as a good night kiss.

_Maybe I should bottle whatever Haruhi has in her kiss and sell it for a profit. I'll be five times richer, then. And also would be the one who discovered and mass-produced a more dangerous substance than any addictive drug. _

_No, I want her kisses only to myself. So, no marketing. _

He finally closed his laptop and climbed to bed, debating whether a fortune was worth giving up in place of Haruhi.

It was five in the morning.

…

Through the power of the one of the most powerful alarm clocks, five calls from the concierge, a nearly decapitated and dismembered porter, not to mention divine intervention, Kyoya Ootori managed to get up at nine o'clock that morning to prepare for the rest of the day with Haruhi. He had planned for them to go to a theatre that was showing a new movie just out. From what he heard, it was supposed to be a blockbuster though he could not understand how an incestuous story could ever be a hit was beyond him. Society really has stepped itself up this time.

He knocked on Haruhi's door at precisely ten o'clock, freshly showered, dressed, and most importantly, alert. It was vital that he aware of everything going around today, unlike when he was kidnapped to go to an expo in a proletarian department store.

Haruhi answered the door, looking how he felt: absolute crap. She must have had a sleepless night as well. She was dressed and showered as well, but there were large bags under her eyes indicating a sleepless night. Kyoya liked to think that he was the cause of her impromptu insomnia.

"Good morning," Haruhi half-yawned.

"A pleasant morning to you as well," greeted Kyoya, striding inside. "You don't look too well. Are you fine?"

Haruhi shook the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes, trying to look alive. It wouldn't do for him to figure out that she only got four hours of sleep due to incessant dreams involving homicidal wedding dress and heels. Oh, and someone faceless but with humungous lips trying to kiss her.

"I'm okay," grumbled Haruhi, collapsing on a couch. Kyoya sat on an armchair beside her to pick up the phone.

"I was hoping we could go out to eat breakfast today, but I guess we'll just call room service if you're tired," said Kyoya as he dialled.

Haruhi jumped. "No! No, I mean, I'm okay. Let's go out! I want to explore more." Going out might take her mind off things…or off someone….

Kyoya put down the phone. Damn, she's stubborn. In truth, he wanted some time alone with her this morning, to maybe talk to her…although subconsciously he was hoping for a repeat performance of last night. And he didn't mean giving her another expensive jewellery. On the other hand, she gave him the best kiss of his life after he gave her the necklace which is now sitting atop the valley between her breasts, so, maybe he could stretch the planned budget for a bracelet perhaps. No rings as that would be presumptuous and awkward.

While he sat there in deep thought, Haruhi slipped out of her room slippers for her comfy trainers.

"What are you doing, Kyoya?" asked Haruhi, her hand on the doorknob. "We gotta go if we want to make breakfast."

Kyoya mentally slapped himself for spacing out and stood up, smoothening the creases in his Hugo Boss shirt.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"I guess some coffee and whatever else is fine for me."

"I agree with the coffee. No decaf for me today."

"What's the point of coffee if it's not decaffeinated? It's not really coffee, then."

"I see your point. From now on, no more decaf in the club storeroom, unless of course, specifically asked by a customer."

"Your mind is always on business…."

"What's that supposed to mean? Hey, Haruhi!"

…

They barely made it to the airport for their five p.m. flight. After the disastrous episode in the theatre--where Kyoya had mistakenly bought tickets to the wrong movie and they had to sit through nearly two hours of ridiculous singing and dancing by two blind teenagers and their annoying posse--he brought her for a ferry ride around the harbor. While in the ferry, he was furiously messaging the idiot assistant who bought the tickets, threatening unemployment or dismemberment, not necessarily in that order. Haruhi was oblivious to it all, and though the movie reminded her horribly of her day with the Zuka club, it was still enjoyable…until the ending was too predictable for her taste.

They decided to have lunch among the numerous street stalls in the city. Kyoya had to admit it was his first time eating street food. He wasn't very keen on it but Haruhi persuaded him to, saying that it was only fair after he dragged her to the restaurant last night in heels and a skimpy dress. To his surprise, it was very good and quite to his liking, especially the spicy barbecued pieces of meat. Haruhi insisted that they try almost everything on offer, and by the time they declared themselves stuffed, Kyoya's bodyguards could only stare at the piles of used paper plates and other rubbish they left, which of course they had to clean up.

"Flight 124 for Tokyo, Japan on call," said a nasal voice through the airport speakers. "Please go to gate 5. I repeat, flight 124 for Tokyo, Japan, please go through gate 5."

Kyoya checked his watch. "The plane leaves in thirty minutes. We have ten minutes to get through checkpoint for the gates. We better hurry."

They both carried their sparse luggage--one hand carry each--but Kyoya was pulling along a huge stroller packed with souvenirs Haruhi insisted that they buy for the others. The black dress sans heels was packed safely in Haruhi's huge canvas bag.

When they were settled in their seats on the airplane, Haruhi shifted in her seat, reaching for her blanket. She raised up the arm separating her from Kyoya out of the way so she could snuggle on his shoulder.

"This has been the best trip I've ever been to," she said sleepily, her yawn drowning out the pilot's instructions in her ear. "Thank you for that, Kyoya."

Kyoya was slightly surprised but he leaned his head on hers, inhaling her scent, taking it to memory. "You're very much welcome."

As they drifted off to sleep, the stewardesses had a betting pool if the couple were either eloping or just two filthy rich teenagers in love. (Nobody within a ten-meter radius could really miss the huge stone dangling from Haruhi's neck or the fact that they were in first class with what looks like MIB on their sides.)

…

A dark man at the back of the cabin spoke in his phone carefully, out of the earshot of any of the Ootori guards.

"Targets are on the Japan Airline flight number 124 from Hong Kong leaving for Tokyo. Both are secure in their seats. No other untoward activity. Expected arrival in oh-one hundred thirty hours approximately. Files of the last two days are sent through the secure connection. All visual and audio data has also been sent. Please respond if this message is received. Additional instructions are required. Will continue to follow subjects. End."

He folded his slim wafer-thin phone with a snap and stuffed it in his breast pocket. It was a dirty job, shadowing this couple like some kind of perverted voyeur, but it was the easiest fifty grand he made in two days. It was obvious they were in love. He suddenly felt sorry for them.

He signalled for the steward. She slunk to him with exaggerated movements, hoping that the extra swagger would earn her at least a dinner invitation with the handsome passenger. She was clearly mistaken.

He didn't even look at her as he ordered sharply, "Martini, very dry. Onions please and no olives. Thank you."

She got her revenge when the man sipped on his martini, not knowing that the onions he was currently sucking on was just in a very unpleasant place.

---

_Whew! Finished at last! Now the real troubles begin after their trip. What could it be? Dear me:P_

_Sorry for the late update. A lot of things came up. To answer one reviewer's question, my job does not really require me to taste beer. It's actually something I never in my life had I ever dreamed of being my profession one day. And no, it does not involve prostitution or any of the sort. It's a decent job, just not something you could imagine a 'young lady' doing. I'll give you three guesses and if you guess correctly, you can choose whether Haruhi wears her black dress again or not. It's become popular, so I read…._

_Special thanks to those who reviewed! I love all of my readers and reviewers! You guys so rock! The story wouldn't keep on going without you! Thank you so much! I had hoped that this story would reach a maximum of a hundred reviews throughout the whole story, but you guys made it even more!_

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

_Please,**READ AND REVIEW**!_

**Rienne :P**


	9. Phase Eight: First BreakUp

**Disclaimer:**I can see the importance of putting in this, but can any one see the importance of pantyhose?

**Phase Eight: First Break-Up**

Kyoya and Haruhi stood by the car, Kyoya holding the door open wide while Haruhi grasped his hand a bit more tighter than she intended. She hated this part of the night--the part where they had to bid good night, and ultimately, good-bye.

"I…I really enjoyed the trip, Kyoya," said Haruhi slowly, wanting to make him stay as long as possible. It was really insane. A week ago, she counted the seconds until she had to say good-bye to any one of them. As much as she adored them as her friends, they were a bit tiresome, even Kyoya. But it was all different now. She was beginning to feel strange about everything that been happening to her and Kyoya lately.

It was all so confusing, more so than when the time she couldn't take her mind off Tamaki's kiss on her forehead. Come to think of it, that kiss felt like eons ago compared to Kyoya's searing kisses.

Her face burned uncontrollably as she thought of the burning kiss they shared at the hotel in Hong Kong.

Kyoya brought her clammy hand to his lips, kissing it fervently. Haruhi was suddenly brought back sharply to Earth.

"You don't have to thank me for much," he replied suavely, looking deep into her eyes. "A trip is really determined on who you make it with. So, it is me who should thank you. To tell the truth, it was the first time I have enjoyed a holiday like that." He didn't have to add, _Thank you as well for that amazing kiss_. His eyes told it all and it made Haruhi blush even more.

"I find it rather hard to believe that you would go on a holiday just for the pleasure of it," said Haruhi as they made their way to her apartment hand in hand. "I imagine you'd go for a business symposium instead or something."

"You know me too well, dear one," laughed Kyoya.

"Plus, I don't think you'd buy your companion expensive dresses, take them on the best dinner they've ever had and…and…." She couldn't continue. She really wanted to say, Blow their minds out of their skulls with a single kiss.

Besides, it was really hard to speak when Kyoya Ootori, with all the sexiness and virility of any one double his age and experience, was leaning down on you, expecting a kiss. Haruhi smiled a little, secretly hoping for this moment since the plane landed on Narita Airport.

But when their lips were only a millimetre away, Haruhi's apartment door opened and Ranka burst out, squealing like a pig.

"I knew I heard voices here!" he shrieked excitedly, making the two teenagers jump away from each other, trying to look innocent. "You're home, Haruhi! I was so worried about you! Kyoya! My boy, do come in! I'm so excited about all of this! This is such grand news!"

Without further ado, and with strength that completely puzzled the two, he pulled them in with one great yank. Their footing lost, Kyoya and Haruhi had no choice but to be dragged inside the tiny flat, forced on their knees in front of steaming cups of tea.

"I've been waiting for you for hours!" said Ranka as he sat in front of them. "Tell me all about it! Hong Kong must be grand! What did you buy for me! I can't believe my daughter is going out! And such a nice choice for a boyfriend too! I completely approve of you, Kyoya-san! I want to hear about wedding details!"

Kyoya and Haruhi briefly wondered if Ranka was breaking some rule in grammar by ending his every sentence with an exclamation point. In their heads, they could see his words written in all caps and punctuated with three exclamation points, breaking every goddamn rule in sentence construction.

But even they did not miss the last sentence.

"Wedding details?!" blustered the two, rules out of their mind as they used the famed interrobang.

"Am I wrong?" asked Ranka, still smiling. They were so cute whey they blush!

"A-Aren't you taking this too far?" stammered Haruhi. "We just took a trip for a weekend. There's nothing really serious about this. It's just like when I went out for a trip with the whole club in Okinawa."

"Haruhi, my dear," said Ranka sadly, tears forming on his eyes as he gripped his daughter's hands tight, "I regret this day that I have not taught you about the birds and the bees when I should have. Now, you don't even know what it means when you spend a whole weekend together with a man!"

Haruhi and Kyoya could only sweat-drop, though Kyoya was getting a bit antsy as this little interview was costing him precious time. He needed to talk to his father immediately. Things were getting more…complicated than he predicted.

"Well, what does it mean?" asked Haruhi placidly, removing her hands from her father's.

"Why, it means that you two are in love, of course!" burst out Ranka, bewildered, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. The other two's jaws dropped. "Only two people in love would go to a holiday escape! Ah, the naïveté of youth! How charming it really is! I could remember the time when I was that innocent, a bumbling young fool in search of the greatest happiness in the world. And when I found it--"

"Wait a minute, father!" screamed Haruhi. "Is it not even possible in today's society for two platonic friends to have a completely platonic…trip…overseas without somebody else thinking such lewd thoughts?" But as she said it, she realized that there was nothing platonic about her relationship with Kyoya after all that's happened. It was all part of the plan, though, not to reveal anything to anybody else until she had decided and at Kyoya's birthday party.

"Of course, it isn't!" boomed Ranka. "Ah, what a sweet time this is! I had always hoped that you'd marry someone like Kyoya!" Ranka went over to hug her daughter tightly, his joy overflowing.

Haruhi untangled herself from her father, shoving and pushing him away with more force than necessary. Ranka was doing more damage than help! Sure, she could understand his joy at her being able to appreciate the opposite sex more in as much she could envision herself marrying one of them, but this just puts in a wrench at her already too muddled thoughts! Now, it's like she has to marry Kyoya just to keep her father deliriously happy. And she knew she could never do anything that would sadden her widowed father.

"This is hopeless," sighed Haruhi as she stood up.

"Where are you going, my dear daughter who's about to become a bride?" said Ranka.

A vein popped on Haruhi's forehead uncontrollably. "Please don't presume so easily," she said, anger in her voice. "I'm going to take a bath. I'm tired, and I have to go to school early tomorrow." She looked at Kyoya. "Thank you very much for the trip, Kyoya-senpai. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you out, but I'm suffering from jet lag. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Have a good night!" And with that, she stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door with more venom than necessary.

"You have to forgive my daughter," said Ranka to Kyoya. "She gets in a mood sometimes. PMS, I think."

Unable to sit anymore of talk about pre-menstruating-possible-fiancées, Kyoya politely took his leave. Ranka wouldn't hear of it at first, but Kyoya really needed to go, leaving the excitable okama with the luggage full of souvenirs.

Meanwhile, Haruhi sat at the bathtub, her head pounding with stress, irritation, jet lag, confusion, and (subconsciously) unfulfilled desire.

Her period must be coming.

…

"What is the meaning of this, father?" asked Kyoya incredulously. Just within an hour of his arrival at the Ootori household, his father had just kindly dropped another bombshell in his life.

"It means what I say it means," replied Yoshio Ootori evenly, his tone brooking no more argument. "You are to cancel your attempts on Miss Haruhi Fujioka because you are now engaged…to Miss Guinevere Jansen of New York. Your engagement will be officially announced on your birthday."

"But…but…I am so close in making Haruhi agree to my proposal!" He didn't mean to shout, but damn it, he was angry! _Give your son a heart attack every now and then, why don__'__t you? It could kill him, but hey, he__'__ll never be surprised anymore by your idiotic orders_, he wanted to say but he kept his mouth shut for fear of retribution. He forced some calm in himself. A speech in rage was not worth speaking at all. "When we were in Hong Kong, I could feel that she was falling right where I want her. By three weeks, she would agree with anything I say."

"I appreciate that you have put a lot of effort into what I had asked you to do, but Mr. Jansen has just recently offered me something I have been vying for years," explained Mr. Ootori calmly, knowing that his son was getting irate. After all, who wouldn't be angry if their carefully structured plan was deemed worthless and was told of a new plan? However, Mr. Ootori didn't know that his son was in love with Haruhi Fujioka already, so this didn't really matter to him.

He stared at his youngest son hard, trying for him to understand everything. "The Ootori Pharmaceutical Group has so far been unbeatable in the Far East in terms of market share. The only thing stopping us from controlling the West as well is the Jansen Group. Now, they have offered a merger between the two divisions. Such a merger could attain us billions, my son! All Jansen asks is that you make his niece happy by marrying her. That is all, and whatever you and I want granted. Simple as that. Jansen knew that his company was the only thing keeping me from achieving my goal in conquering the Western medicine world. And so, he proposed this. Like any good businessman, I accepted."

For a moment, Kyoya could only stand there in absolute shock. Damn, he should have made things 'clearer' with that Jansen brat. She was the most spoiled of all spoiled brats. This was the first time he really considered hitting a girl. Then his higher cognitive functions suddenly began to run again until everything made sense.

Yes, his father was always businessman first. It was always first to him.

With the last vestiges of his sanity, Kyoya managed to smile at his father. Coldly, but it was still a smile.

"As you wish, father," Kyoya nearly spat. "The possible marriage between Miss Fujioka and I was merely for business in the first place, wasn't it? Forget about what you said that she could give me…what was it again? Oh yes, more than what any ten noble-birth girls could. It seems as though that a princess of the pharmaceutical companies has upped her, not exactly of noble birth, but Miss Fujioka wasn't as well, so what did it matter? Now, you may have your happiness at last." Kyoya stood up straighter. "Profit always comes first, you taught me that. If you'll excuse me, I will retire for the night. The journey has greatly tired me, and I have school tomorrow." He turned on his heel, going for the door.

"There is no reason for you to talk in that tone with me!" demanded Yoshio.

"What tone exactly, father? I have shown nothing to you except respect. Now, I shall be the obedient son and do as you wish. I will break up things with Miss Fujioka tomorrow and commence with the engagement with Miss Jansen. I bid you goodnight, father." He stepped out the door without another word, bitterness almost palpable over his body.

Yoshio collapsed on his seat, regretting a little about his decision. But there was no turning back. He already gave his word. After a few months of legal proceedings, all he wanted since he became heir to the Ootori Group was finally within his grasp.

At the cost of his own son.

…

Kyoya was unusually cold towards Haruhi the whole day. When his car came to pick her up, he didn't even try anything with her. He just gave her a short greeting as she climbed in her seat and another when he dropped her off. He never even looked at her. At the Third Music Room, he barely even glanced her way when she looked totally cute in her lederhosen.

When the club finally closed for the day, Kyoya asked Haruhi to stay behind as the others left. Of course, this left Tamaki in a fit of jealousy, at what 'Mother' wanted to talk about with 'Daughter' alone. Kyoya, however, lost his temper until the others were forced to leave. They did, however, keep their ears to the door.

Haruhi and Kyoya, meanwhile, knew that they would listed by the door and retreated to a corner well away where they couldn't be heard.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" began Haruhi as she stood by the windowsill, staring at the setting sun outside. Kyoya stood beside her stiffly. "By the way, may I ask why you were so distant to me today? I realize that I was a bit harsh last night in bidding you good night, but I was just so irritated with my father. He's always spouting off stuff like that and it just made me think…about something--"

"Haruhi, could you please stop talking?" interrupted Kyoya.

"What? I don't unders--"

Her sentence was cut short when Kyoya suddenly jerked her into his arms, kissing her more passionately than the one they shared the other night in Hong Kong. It was as if he was keeping to memory every aspect of her as he held her close, his hands roaming all over her body. She was stunned yet she couldn't help shivering in desire.

Kyoya ended the kiss by forcefully throwing her from him. Haruhi nearly lost her footing had she not grabbed the window ledge just in time.

"What the hell? Kyoya, what are you doing?"

Kyoya stared at her hard, as if conveying a different message from what he was saying.

"I'm cancelling our deal," he said heavily. "From now on, you are no longer required to be my…fiancée, in training or otherwise. Though your debt to the club is gone as agreed, you don't have to think anymore about being my fiancée."

Haruhi just stood there, her jaw dropping almost to the floor. Her mind went numb. All the color had gone from her face. The past week had just been totally perfect, but now? What was happening?

"My father…has just found a more suitable wife for me. Her name is Miss Guinevere Jansen. Of the Jansen Group based in America. As such, it became absolutely unnecessary for us to continue in this. I am sorry about this, but what is done is done." He turned away from her. "I hope that this didn't inconvenience you in any way, but for what it's worth, I am truly sorry. I bid you adieu." He gave her a low, respectful bow before he strode to the door as fast as his long legs would allow without it seeming like he was running.

But damn it all! He wanted to run away from it! He wanted to jog until his lungs finally gave up, and his legs were haemorrhaged. Anything to get away from this place, his father and his responsibilities. He wished that he could drop dead the second those words came out of his lips, saying that all has ended with him and Haruhi. He couldn't do that to her, or to himself, but he had to! He was left with no choice!

He saw the whole club, crouching by the door but he ignored them and walked on.

It was the beginning of the end, cliché as it sounds. He knew it.

…

Once Kyoya had slammed the door, Haruhi felt her legs give in, and she sank, weak kneed, to the cold marble floor.

She couldn't cry. Her surprise and grief was beyond tears, she felt. For the better part of five minutes, she kneeled there, staring at her shaking hands. Her mind was completely blank.

Briefly, she wondered why she would feel this way. After all, she never really approved of the deal from the start. She just agreed to amuse herself. She knew that nothing would really come out of this, so why….

Why did her heart feel like it was being wrenched from her chest with pliers? Why did she find it hard to breathe? Why couldn't she stop shaking? Why was she so unconcerned yet painfully aware of everything around her? Why did she suddenly want to cry her eyes out when she heard the soothing voices of Tamaki and the others as they crowded around her, asking if she was okay?

Of its own volition, Haruhi's head turned so she could see her friends surrounding her, with Tamaki laying a gentle hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Haru-chan?" asked Honey-senpai softly, "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, we never saw Kyoya-senpai in that state before," piped up Hikaru.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" said Kaoru, laying his hand on hers.

Haruhi forced herself to speak. "T-There was no fight. It's just…there was something…and it ended…now, I'm confused, I don't know what to do…. It was just a shock, really." She was babbling. The others couldn't really understand her but she kept on. "It was the greatest thing, now it's just the pits…."

Surprisingly, Tamaki understood, though not fully, what happened to Haruhi. He drew the shaking girl in his arms, soothing her by smoothing his hand on her hair, like a father might do to a daughter awakened by nightmares.

"You're among friends, Haruhi," he whispered. "You're going to be all right. Stop thinking for a while." He helped her to stand up, but didn't let go of her. "All of us are taking you home, is that okay? What you need now is some tea."

Haruhi just nodded and let herself be led away.

As they walked to the parking lot where Tamaki's limo was waiting for them, one thought occurred to the five boys.

Kyoya was the cause of Haruhi's obvious despair.

…

"Hello, Miss Jansen," said Kyoya on the phone, his voice coolly polite. As soon as Guinevere heard that Kyoya has gone home from school that night, she called him up immediately, wanting to know from the horse's mouth if he really did agree to their engagement.

"My darling Kyoya!" Guinevere squealed, bliss pumping through her every vein. Either that or she had too many frappuccinos for lunch with her girlfriends. In any case, it was her prince! He was on the phone, talking to her, telling her that everything she fantasized about in the shower was finally coming true! Amazing what a suicidal threat and temper tantrums could do. "Is it true? Are we really engaged?"

"I am yours for as long as you want me to be," replied Kyoya, carefully hiding his irritation. Thank the gods that they were talking on the phone for if she saw his face, she would have screamed and broke off everything, such was his fury.

Guinevere giggled. "How does forever sound?"

_You do not scream at girls. You do not hit girls. You are a gentleman. You are born well-bred and mannered_. Kyoya repeated this mantra on his head for the whole duration of the conversation yet wanting nothing more than to wring her little neck.

"Ah, such bliss that would be if it were true," he said instead. "Please allow me to relish this moment when you say that I am yours, and you are mine." God, he sounded like some loser from the 1500's but he knew that a typical air headed heiress liked this crap. He had researched about her extensively before, and among a long list of her hobbies was reading Shakespeare and other classical novels, especially ones like the Bronte sisters'.

If God had chosen to strike her down at this moment, she would have no regrets, Guinevere thought as she heard her prince say that. Well, maybe a little regret that she couldn't let her prince treat her like a queen by day, and the naughty girl that she really is by night.

"Oh, Kyoya, I can't wait until we could announce to the world our engagement, but Father Yoshio said that we must wait until your birthday," pouted Guinevere.

_First names and calling my father 'Father', eh? Such presumption._

"Dear, it is only fitting that a marriage that is to be ours should be treated with the greatest care for the happiness that we would surely enjoy on the announcement would be doubled," replied Kyoya, vying for some time. This girl was also a blabber mouth, according to reports. It would be hard for her to keep something like this.

Guinevere kept him talking for an hour longer, until Kyoya suddenly snapped and asked politely if he could retire to bed as he was tired and dearly wanted to dream of her. Of course, flattered by his witty words, Guinevere acquiesced, telling him to dream of her in a teddy and thong. Kyoya could only mentally retch as he bid good night.

_I'd rather dream of Tamaki in a nightie. Haruhi will still be sexier than you even if she wore a potato sack,_ the childish side of him thought loyally. _I need a cold shower. Mr. Fist is only good for punching walls. _

After putting down the phone, Kyoya fired up his computer, typing away a mile a second. There was a new plan to be formed.

This time, no more mistakes.

And no more turning back.

All the cards he needed were in his hands.

Haruhi would be finally his.

---

_I meant for this chapter to be longer, but I'm a lazy ass who's very tired, so please forgive me. One reviewer asked me why Haruhi would even accept such an expensive gift, and though I admit it was really OOC of her to do that, I like to think that the mind does certainly waver from its usual functions once presented with something that mean more than they are worth. In this case, Haruhi was too overwhelmed to even protest and just let it be. It's a completely common human reaction. The dialogue seems to be more suited to a prose written by English writers with a stick up their ass but that's only because I read too much Voltaire and Jane Austen. Hehehehe. _

_Nobody guessed my job correctly. But yeah, I'd love it if I was a bartender. It would be cool, but alas, it is not my current profession. _

_Thank you so much to my reviewers! I am in gratitude to all of you, not only for your kind and encouraging words, but also inspiring me to go on ahead with this story. It would not exist without you, so thank you! _

_We may or may not be nearing the end of the story, so please, read on!_

_Please,**READ AND REVIEW**! Thank you so much!_

**Rienne :P**


	10. Phase Nine: First Heartbreak

-1**Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club…or the pair of lacy thongs my mother found in my drawer.

_Now for something different…._

**Phase Nine: First Heartbreak**

Trust destroys, was the second thing that came to Haruhi's mind as she awoke that day. Her first thought was, Where the hell am I? But things became clear as she gazed around the rich oak-panelled room overflowing with expensive furniture and the overwhelming scent of fresh cut flowers.

Last night, she was too shaken up with what Kyoya had said and done so the other boys have come to comfort her. However, she had started to babble during the car ride to her apartment, saying things like she didn't want to go back as it held too many memories (Haruhi's first kiss with Kyoya happened there) that she wanted to forget and that she can't face her father looking like a wreck. And like a true gentleman helping a damsel in distress, Tamaki presented his mansion, well the second Suoh mansion, as a place for Haruhi to spend the night. The others were against this as they argued that the perverted lecher might have some hidden agenda on their precious Haruhi so they offered their own houses as well. In the end though, they all agreed on Haruhi staying at the Haninozuka household because let's face it: with Mori and Honey guarding her door the whole night, along with a whole army of martial arts experts, nobody could really get close to her without proper authorization unless they have a death wish. Of course there was only one requirement to be able to enter Haruhi's room: having no affiliation at all to Kyoya or be Kyoya yourself. In other words, if you wanna keep your balls, don't be associated with Kyoya at all--to be Kyoya yourself, well, the best of luck to you in hell, pal.

All of them had been very understanding of her situation though they didn't grasp everything fully. They just knew that she needed help at that moment and they stepped in. Now, Haruhi felt so guilty not only about keeping everything secret about her agreement with Kyoya but also not being able to trust them enough. She had always thought that they were idiots but this time, she felt like the biggest idiot of all.

The Haninozuka estate in particular had been very accommodating. With one soft-spoken order from the feared warrior Honey-senpai, they immediately set up a guest room and all the things Haruhi would need to spend the night. As soon as they saw that one of the Suoh limos had parked in their driveway, a feast to welcome the guests had been prepared. When Haruhi declined dinner (it was a considerable shock considering the fact that she passed up the opportunity to eat ootoro and other rich foods), two maids were immediately assigned to assist her to get to bed. The boys objected, saying that maybe they could help her instead but the head major-domo, a wiry yet strong-willed woman of sixty with the skills to kill ten men half her age, ushered them out of the room, ordering them to get back to their meal. The maids helped Haruhi take a bath and supplied a new pale pink yukata for her to use as pajamas. Haruhi was still too shell shocked to even object to anything and either just nodded dumbly or stood by as the maids did their work. By seven that evening, Haruhi was in bed surrounded by Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru as they said their good-nights. Haruhi smiled sadly and they left, with Honey leaving his precious Bun-Bun in case Haruhi got lonely in the night and wanted some company.

Haruhi stared out the window. Sunlight was filtering through the light lace curtains. It looked like a beautiful day outside but she knew that no amount of summer sunshine could ever lift her spirits.

As she moped, the rational side of her, which was suppressed the night before due to extreme depression, spoke up…and quite harshly.

_Look at you, you sorry sack of weeping skin,_ her brain began, _what the hell are you doing here, moping and looking depressed? Didn't you tell yourself from the beginning that you were never interested in the outcome of this all? You laid out every possible scenario that could happen when Kyoya made you the deal and this was one of them, wasn't it? So why are you so sad when he broke off everything? You pathetic little creature! Don't tell me--you--me, hell, whatever! That you thought that something would happen between you and Kyoya! _

_How weak are you?! _her brain lashed out. _You managed to fall for his cheap ploys. You're cheap as well, seeing as you sold your soul and heart for a piece of rock and a few kisses. _

Haruhi's self-deprecation got worse as she concurred, _I'm so unbelievably cheap and easy. Kyoya must be laughing by now, seeing as he saw me so shocked about what he said. He must be telling his new toy about this girl who fell easily into his plans and when he was no longer amused at her, he dropped her like a stone in the Pacific. _

Yes, the sun was shining outside, but in Haruhi's heart, the most savage of storms brewed inside.

The stone that was still dangling from her neck sparkled brilliantly in the semi-darkness.

…

Honey skipped all the way to Haruhi's room, wondering if his friend and his precious Bun-Bun had a good night together. Though unused to having his toy around in bed, he decided that Haruhi needed him more at that moment.

"It's a bit too early, but do you think that Haruhi is awake now?" asked Honey to Mori who was striding along beside him, carrying a tray of Haruhi's breakfast.

"She should be," was Mori's monotonic reply.

Honey smiled sadly. Extremely intelligent though he was, he never once deluded himself that he fully understood the going-ons between Haruhi and Kyoya. For the past week, he noticed that the two were closer, Haruhi even called him Kyoya without the senpai a few times, and they were seen around in campus together during some lunchtimes. Honey and Mori even turned a blind eye when they saw Kyoya giving Haruhi a ride home because they thought that Kyoya needed to talk to Ranka-san. They never dared tell anyone, especially Tamaki because of they feared another attack of the never-ending drama from their over-sensitive leader. Honey wanted to go with them because he thought that Kyoya might have a sample of Haruhi's excellent cooking but stopped himself when he realized that there was something really strange going on. He let them be yet Mori thought it would be a good idea to trail them.

"I wonder what made Haru-chan so sad, though," said Honey sadly as the rounded a corner of the spacious corridor. "I don't want Haru-chan and Kyoya-chan to fight like this. Do you think they're having a fight, Takashi?"

"It's possible," was his bodyguard-cum-friend's short reply. Honey sighed. He hated it really when friends fight. Though he loved Kyoya very much, he just couldn't see how his good friend would make a lady sad like that. It wasn't very Kyoya-like.

"I hope Haruhi likes her breakfast! I had Cook make it especially for her!" was the only cheery thing Honey could say at that moment, so disturbed was he about his friends fighting.

…

It was really unforgivable, whatever in hell Kyoya had done to Haruhi, Hikaru thought as he and Kaoru sat in the wine-colored leather backseat of their family's limousine that was taking them to school with a fifteen-minute detour to the Haninozuka estate. To think that Kyoya-senpai that was one of the few people he really looked up to (and that included the lord, though he would be shot if ever he admitted that out loud) would do that to their precious Haruhi.

Hikaru breathed in deeply, trying and failing to keep his anger in check. It was an exercise in futility, though as the more that he thought about Haruhi getting hurt by some other man--and someone they thought of as a friend, no less, the more his blood boiled. He swore to himself that he won't be so angry anymore, for the sake of Haruhi. She rarely got angry with them, only extremely frustrated.

It was a really endearing quality to her, Hikaru reflected. God, he never knew that he'd love someone this fiercely. Of course, he loved his twin, but it was vastly different from the one he felt for Haruhi. She was the first person to truly get under his skin. She was a virus--but the good kind, mind, that made him feel this way: confused, anxious, bitter, jealous yet happy. He was happy even though he felt all of these emotions. It was surprising for a person like him, who kept to his own little world with his brother for so long, to become to attached to another person in so short a time.

Haruhi was truly amazing. Though knowing her cute way of indifference and clueless-ness, she probably didn't know it herself. Even if Hikaru would outright confess his feelings for her here and then, she would most likely say, "Oh, I love you, too. You're my friend."

And so for the time being, he would wait, until Haruhi was ready to accept his feelings.

Come to think of it, how was Haruhi today? She looked really shaken up, and it distressed him so to see her that way. He wanted to grab her in his arms, tell her it was okay, let her cry into his shoulder as long as she wanted, and if possible, stay with her through the night. It was impossible, as Honey took control of the situation and booted them out of his family's estate when he, Kaoru and the lord made too much fuss last evening.

Of course who wouldn't make a fuss?! As much as Haruhi was the love of his life, she was more importantly, a friend.

_If my words could soothe your pain, I would gladly say them so for the rest of your life…. As of the moment, my words are too weak for you to hear them. Until then, I wait until my tiny voice can become a shout in your heart…._

(Wait a minute, was he this poetic? This love stuff is really getting to him. Or was this a passage from one of the books that he read last night, to stop him from fidgeting too much? Damn, he must have picked up their maid's hidden trashy romance novels by mistake again. Gotta tell her to stop stashing her stuff in the family library. For heaven's sake, nobody would really laugh at her even if she reads overly sexual josei comics!)

…

Kaoru stared at his older twin, who was deep in thought. It was strange really, how Hikaru had behaved after all of this. He had expected him to go into a blind fury and attack Kyoya-senpai in his sleep…if that man ever slept.

Still, he couldn't believe what had happened. It was impossible to comprehend. The most observant of the group, after Kyoya-senpai, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai of course (Hikaru and the lord don't count as they couldn't notice anything even if it smacked them in the face--the lord particularly), Kaoru thought that Haruhi and Kyoya-senpai had become a bit closer than they were before. Haruhi would always leave the room with a general good-bye, but for the past week, she would say good-bye to Kyoya-senpai first before addressing the whole group. He also saw them in the back gardens at lunch, having a chat. He thought it was about Haruhi's debts or something about the club, or another of Kyoya-senpai's money-making schemes, so he didn't bother to point it out to anybody else and kept it to himself. Besides, Hikaru would charge at them, demanding why they were alone.

Kaoru was right to be suspicious.

_Dear Haruhi, how are you today? _Asked Kaoru internally as he looked out the tinted windows to stare at the infinitely blue sky looming over. He loved her, as much as his brother did, he dared say. But he stepped down when he knew that Hikaru loved her as well. It was a great sacrifice in his part, but he wanted for his older twin to know that there is a world out there. And Haruhi would be the best guide.

As much as he loved Haruhi, it was still his brother who came first in his heart. So it was inevitable for him to let go of Haruhi even though he knew that it would be impossible for him to find another one like her, even if he searched the whole world.

Then again, it was chance that brought them together, so it must be chance that would bring him the princess he could call his own. May be she'll never even come to his life but who knows? He never anticipated to meet Haruhi, so his own princess must be someone he never thought of as well.

But would he be third time lucky?

He briefly wondered what the lord thought of this affair. Tamaki showed incredible restraint last night. Knowing him, he would have charged at Kyoya and punched the lights out of him, friend or not. The lord was too obvious with his affections for Haruhi. He called her his daughter but it was all just part of his self-denial in caring for somebody more than he thought he would. He was the type to spread his love around, therefore it was unthinkable that he could just concentrate his thoughts on Haruhi alone.

The problem was that he did. He definitely cared for Haruhi more than he realized--perhaps more than all of them combined. Tamaki was the first one to panic or worry about Haruhi; he was always in the front lines whenever she needed help, acknowledged or not. Tamaki must not realize how Haruhi got in too deep in him. He was too clueless about it and would just write it off as fatherly affection.

Kaoru stared at his older twin who was gazing out the window as he was doing moments ago; he must be thinking of Haruhi like he was. Kaoru leaned against his seat. It was going to be a long day today.

…

For his part, Mori was more puzzled at Kyoya's reaction than anything else. Kyoya was not the type to act that way. It was really unlike him--it's as if everything was beyond his power and he was unable to calculate the outcome. Since the beginning, he had his suspicions about Kyoya and Haruhi's actions the past week. Being taciturn, it gave him a lot of opportunities to observe a lot of people. He dedicated himself to protecting Mitsukuni and part of that was scanning the area always for threats to his charge's safety. It was unintentional, but Mori suddenly realized that after school at the club, when Haruhi wasn't serving customers (which has become quite rare recently) and when she would fetch more tea, she would always stop to talk to Kyoya. They seemed more amiable than before and according to his intelligence network, they were seen together quite often, if not in school grounds then in the city.

He wondered about Haruhi's trip to Disneyland and by chance, he discovered that she came with Kyoya albeit disguised poorly. He told Mitsukuni about it (he told him almost everything) and his master decided that Kyoya must have done it for research and dragged Haruhi along as his guinea pig. They were quite baffled as to why Kyoya would bring her along and not invite them as well but Mori thought it was because with Tamaki and the twins and--he would not voice this out loud even if his life depended on it--Mitsukuni the trip would become more tiresome than fun.

Mitsukuni let the subject drop, but Mori did a litter more digging behind the warrior's back. As he sent spies all over the place, he searched himself why he was concerned about his friends' affairs.

The answer was simple: he was slowly seeing Haruhi as more than a friend apparently. She was the first girl to ever talk to him and make him feel as if she truly understood the situation he had with Mitsukuni. Most of the girls he served in the club would remark it as cute, and would even go as far as saying that it was one of those stories where the servant falls for the master even if both of them were men. Mori never cared enough to refute it and Mitsukuni said that it meant nothing.

He truly loved Mitsukuni, Mori did. More than what a servant should for their master. He would be forever loyal to him and would rather die than get him harmed. But it was different from what he was slowly feeling for Haruhi. Mori thought of her as his little sister who needed protecting as well. Mori wanted to help her so much. It saddened him to think that Haruhi would be suffering.

Mori's mind was made up. He needed to talk to Mitsukuni and prayed to the gods that it would work.

…

Tamaki straightened his tie for the fifth time that morning, so distracted was he for his 'daughter's' welfare. He considered it a duty of every gentleman to be able to look presentable in the eyes of the lady; sloppiness in appearance is simply unforgivable. It wasn't that he was extremely vain it was just that he considered it that ladies should enjoy themselves to the fullest and looking at gorgeous guys is a one-of-a-kind treat. Yes, Tamaki was all about the women, having no other greater purpose in life than to swoon and faint over his many praises and flirtations.

Now though, he was more focused on the fact that his beloved daughter was very much distressed since last night. He never fully understood what had happened but Kyoya must have done something bad to Haruhi. Mothers are never supposed to make their children cry, especially more so their daughters. What kind of parenting is that? Finally after what seemed an eternity of trying to knot his tie, he found himself impeccable in front of the mirror and ran downstairs for the waiting car that will take him to the Haninozuka estate.

As he sat down on the comfortable luxury leather of the limousine, his mind drifted to Haruhi's unspeakable expression. It was a mixture of shock and disappointment, that much Tamaki could discern…and something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger into it. But it was heartbreaking to see her like that.

That's it! Her expressions was that of heartbreak! He had seen it lots of times, to countless of girls who had confessed to him under different, yet lovely circumstances, and it was the same face they made, when he told them that it was impossible for him to accept just one girl for all eternity, for it was his elegant way to love all women equally. By saying that, the lovely ladies knew that he was saddened by this happenstance, but he was also generous in his rejection. He did promise that he will love them all in his heart.

But why would Haruhi be heartbroken? His mind listed several reasons, none of them particularly realistic, sane, nor intelligent. Though that is not to say that Tamaki was as stupid as a brick. Far from it. He was second in class, just a few points trailing behind Kyoya who got a 99.9 per cent average.

Kyoya must have promised Haruhi a favor…or a treat! Eureka!

Tamaki jumped from the car, said a hasty good morning to the ushers of the Haninozuka estate and made his way to Haruhi's room double time.

"Haruhi! Did Kyoya promise to treat you to ootoro again?!" he yelled to the room, ignoring the others who were assembled in gilt chairs around the ornate wooden table where Haruhi had her breakfast of coffee and butter toast. The others looked at him, wondering if he finally lost his head. They suspected that his mother dropped him when he was a baby but they would never dare voice this opinion out loud. The shock of truth could probably kill them.

"Tamaki-senpai," said Haruhi cordially. "Good morning. You look harassed. Is something the matter?" Tamaki stopped in his tracks. Did last night really happen? If so, wouldn't Haruhi still be moping around as if she got robbed of eating ootoro for the umpteenth time? Tamaki allowed a small smile to grace his handsome face. Haruhi wasn't the type to deal with sadness like that. She bore it all with a nonchalant shrug. That's what he really like about her: her brevity in dealing with most matters. He sighed; he got excited for nothing.

Tamaki straightened himself and plopped down to an empty seat across her. Honey pushed a stack of toast towards him.

"Have you had breakfast yet, Tama-chan?" Honey asked as he reached for a cup of tea.

"No, I'm afraid I forgot about it," admitted Tamaki. Honey smiled along with the others. They all missed breakfast because of the same reason.

"So, let's eat!" said Hikaru as he turned back to his scrambled eggs.

"It's a rare occasion to enjoy a meal with Haruhi," remarked Kaoru, pouring milk to his porridge.

Even though the discussion was pretty much lively, there was still a tense atmosphere about. They were missing one person, and another was trying to hide her feelings with her fake smiles and monosyllabic replies.

It was in short, a farce of a merriment.

Tamaki sighed again, this time deeply yet internally, so that the others wouldn't notice his quiet distress. Gentlemen never let others in on their misery; it's best to keep it to oneself till one can dispel it. It wouldn't do for other to worry about him as well. It was a textbook reply to say that problems are better solved with one or two heads, but it was also true that there's a fifty-fifty chance that things could go wrong when a lot of people become involved.

For now, Tamaki would try to keep his thoughts and plans to himself. He loved Haruhi, that much he was certain, though he would not admit to himself how far that love has gone from a platonic one, to one that can ultimately destroy him or complete him.

…

Kyoya didn't come to school that day, an absolute shock for staff and students alike. To keep your grades up, you must not be tardy nor late at any time whatsoever, though certain allowances had to be made if the reason was good enough like fatal sickness and/or injury, death, or a billion-dollar business meeting in New York.

For Kyoya, it was none of the above. He wrote to the school, asking for some time off as there were some legal dispute over one of his businesses. His father disapproved, saying that it was unnecessary to miss a day of education as it was very much vital to his future, but when Kyoya explained that he could lose millions over this tiny situation, Yoshio had no choice but to agree and sent a messenger to school immediately.

It was all untrue, of course. Kyoya was in face putting the final touches of his plan to try to win Haruhi back, whatever the cost, whatever the circumstances that he could have her. As long as she was with him, it was all worth it. His desire was his driving force to an almost manic obsession to succeed. Nothing would stop him now.

His first order of business was to go to one of Tokyo's most fabulous jewellery store: Tiffany & Co. Admittedly, it was not on par as the one in New York, or even some of the biggest jewellers in Amsterdam, but it did hold quite a selection and Kyoya found that one that he was looking for.

It was a six carat pink diamond, with a clarity, cut and price tag that would make any woman faint. It was set in platinum and surrounded by glittering rare black diamonds. It was quite small compared to the fabulous jewels his family had, but it was more than enough for if Kyoya were to present Haruhi with a ring akin to his late mother's rings, her fingers would break from the sheer weight of it.

The ring was symbolic in his opinion and it basically represented their relationship, whatever it may be. Beauty against the glimmering darkness of the glamorous world he lived in, set in a mask of elegance.

The ring came all the way from Amsterdam and had to be transported here with three guards, such was its value. He couldn't ask for it to be delivered to his house, that was too risky and the chances getting his plans revealed were too great.

Hastily, he wrote out the cheque, received the ring, slipped it into his inner breast pocket and left he shop as quickly as he could without looking too rushed. Such movements are deemed to be the acts of a nagging conscience.

Kyoya glanced at his Rolex. It was a quarter to noon. Five hours and fifteen minutes.

He had plenty of time.

…

By the end of the last period of the day--double English--Tamaki had his mind made up. During lunch, he had asked his chauffeur for a favor to go back home for him. It was one of his mother's precious gifts, one that he treasured above most of all. This time, he would put it to good use.

He felt around in his pockets. Good, it was still there. He would wait until the time was right.

Tamaki sighed. As the students noisily moved around, gathering their things and whatnot, he remained in his seat.

"Tamaki-sama!" one of the girls squealed as she approached him. "Why did you have to close the Club for today?"

"My fair lady!" he exclaimed, rising in his seat, "Far be it for me to deprive you of the thought of having to spend a glorious hour of this day without me, but it cannot be helped. We have a little dilemma at the club. But please rest assured that it will be solved as soon as possible. I cannot bear to see your disappointed faces, so I beg your leave for today." He gave a low, theatrical bow and left, going for the first floor where the first years had their classrooms.

He reached the door for 1-A. He took a cautionary peek inside, trying not to be noticed by anyone, especially screaming fan girls. Though their undisguised cries of delight at seeing him pleased him to no end, he had no time to indulge them.

Haruhi was more important right now.

She wasn't there, nor were the twins. For a shocked moment, he thought that they were together and the abominable twins were doing all sorts of nasty things to her daughter.

Tamaki tore through the halls in a hysterical rage, screaming for Haruhi and vowing vengeance against the two evil twins who had dared take his daughter prisoner. He searched high and low, including all libraries, the elementary and even junior high divisions of the school.

It was nearing sunset when Tamaki proclaimed himself tired and he flopped elegantly on a bench, mopping his sweaty brow as fast as he could lest someone see him all wet and ugly.

"Where could she be?" he wondered aloud, leaning his head back against the bench, closing his eyes due to exhaustion.

He suddenly felt a soft, fragrant piece of cloth drop down on his eyes. He jerked upright in surprise, holding the cloth in his hands.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?" he asked as he stood up. "I was looking for you. I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" said Haruhi.

"Please sit down."

Haruhi sat down on the bench with him. For a while, there was silence until Tamaki said, "Oh, is this yours?" and handed the handkerchief to her.

"No, I mean you looked a bit sweaty, so I'm lending that to you for a bit," explained Haruhi.

Tamaki smiled. "Of course. Thank you. I was running all over the place for you."

"What did you want to talk about?"

Tamaki faltered. It all sounded good in his head but for now, he thought it was all just plain lame. He couldn't say it now to her; he can't! it's too embarrassing! Even gentlemen get embarrassed you know. They're not robots.

"Well…it's…just…"

"Tamaki-senpai," said Haruhi so suddenly and sharply he stopped and stared at her. "If on the chance that I grow to be thirty and unmarried, will you marry me? I mean, as my back up. You can not do it if you want to. I don't mind. It's just this idea popped into my head and I thought that you would be perfect. You're my friend; I trust you. It seems a bit crazy, but if I never found someone I could love enough to marry, who better to back me up than my friend? It all sounds so stupid, even to myself…but I just thought…."

Beneath the furious blush Tamaki tried to beat down, and the happiness that he couldn't (and wouldn't) hide from the world, he smiled--he was positively grinning with joy. He checked himself from the urge to jump and whoop--he'd do that at home later.

Instead he said as calmly as he could, "Of course I would marry you." On impulse he hugged her. Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise but she closed them and let herself relax in his touch. "Thank you for asking me. You don't know how happy that makes me."

Haruhi dropped her head in his shoulder, breathing in his sweet, floral scent. It was heady yet hardly unpleasant and calmed her senses that was playing havoc in her mind. This was the smart decision. Besides, it was all precaution. Nothing wrong with it, nope.

Maybe this time, nobody would leave her. No more disappointments.

…

Kyoya's heart thudded in his chest so loudly he thought an airplane taking off was a muted cry in comparison. He felt heavy, as if his limbs were lead. The ring that settled on his pocket was like a boulder.

Every passing second was torture. He thought that his scream was so loud it couldn't be heard anymore.

_This is what pain feels like._

He found Haruhi walking along the West Gardens, situated perfectly to observe the setting sun. He hadn't taken three steps towards her when she stopped to talk to Tamaki. He hadn't heard much of the conversation until Tamaki practically screamed, "Of course I will marry you!"

That was when he felt his heart break into a million pieces. It hurt so much.

Words left him. The pain numbed him.

For the first time in his life, he felt like a complete failure.

---

_At last! One chapter done! I did this as fast as I could. I don't believe in Valentine's day, as it became a product of consumerism and capitalist greed instead of the celebration of love as it should be so don't ask if I did this in time for Valentine's. It's a coincidence. Then again, that's just my cynicism talking._

_Sorry for the late update. Got an injury at work which left me unable to type for some weeks and it still hurts. _

_I love all of your reviews so please keep them coming. This chapter didn't go the way I planned it but I guess it's okay. I love it anyway._

_Please, **READ AND REVIEW!**_

**Rienne :P**


	11. Phase Ten: First Confession

-1**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction, made by a fan. Blast it, this is a fanfic, nothing else!

**Phase Ten: First Confession, Second Thoughts, Third Lie**

"Come on, you don't mean that!" a particularly loud brunette girl was saying to her friend that balmy morning. Haruhi was on her way to the classroom and she overheard two girls talking in alternating hushed and low voices.

"I do mean it," replied the girl's companion. She had mid-length jet-black hair and wore designer glasses. "Love for me is two vowels, two consonants, two fools. It's nothing but a product of our body's chemical processes so that we could procreate and populate this dying planet with our garbage and progeny."

"You're so cynical, Aki-chan," said the loud girl, her voice greatly lowered by now as she pondered what her friend said. "You think of everything as if…as if there's nothing good in this world."

"There rarely is I'm afraid, Tomoyo-chan" said Aki-chan, sighing deeply. "Do you know the adage, 'There is rest for the wicked while the ones with a conscience toss and turn'?"

"I think you phrased that badly, Aki-chan," replied Tomoyo-chan, sweat-dropping.

"Whatever, but my point is that love is nothing more than overblown lust," continued Aki. "The reason that there are couples whose relationships last is because their genes had made it so. According to research, there is a gene within our DNA that determines whether our current partner is a good match for us or not. If it's not, we head to divorce courts or the breaking-up scene. If it is, we live blissfully wedded lives, unknowing that this was all programmed on us from the start. So there is some credibility in the sayings 'made for each other' or 'destined to be together' you know? Basically, it's all a matter of chance. It's like a lottery, really, for us to find one that we are genetically compatible to. It's rare, but it does happen. I'm realistic enough to know that it's not going to happen to me with the way my luck is running. "

"It amazes me how you could boil down millennia of human emotions into a single, short paragraph," said Tomoyo, shaking her head, unbelieving of her friend.

"That's what I do best," answered Aki, ignoring the underlying sarcasm. "So you can tell Mr. My-Family-Owns-The-Biggest-Chain-Of-Fast-Food-Restaurants-In-Japan that I am not interested in him because I know that we are not biologically partnered for one another. If he'd like, I'll give him a dissertation of the matter."

"Your family owns one of the biggest restaurant chains in the world," sighed Tomoyo. "Even I would think it's a perfect match."

"And here I thought you were the romantic. I'm talking about biology, you're talking about business compatibility! Sure, if I marry him our businesses would merge and grow even bigger. But I am simply not interested."

"Still, I think that love is too complex for any science to understand. It's simply there. It's magical and wonderful; oh, Aki! To feel that you're in love and for someone to love you equally, if not more as well! Heaven tripled!"

"Well, I'm happy for you and Mr. Biggest-Company-Of-Textiles-In-Japan. You might be genetically destined then. Good for you! You'll make a nice load of babies. I get to be godmother of your first-born!"

Tomoyo blushed to the roots of her hair. "Aki-chan! We just started dating and you're thinking of us having babies? He also has a name: Fujimori Hatori."

"Mrs. Tomoyo Fujimori. Hmmm…has a nice ring to it."

"So does Mrs. Aki Narumi!"

"Shut up!" 

"You started it!"

Their voices faded in the distance for Haruhi's ears, yet she can't quite forget about what they said. Aki's right. It's all about our chemical processes when it comes down to it. Haruhi frequently checked the latest science magazines supplied in the school library. (They have over five thousand magazines, supplied daily, weekly, monthly, bi-monthly, yearly, etc. and in any language you care to read. Most of the magazines are direct from the presses and are displayed in the shelves even before they hit the shops. They even have a collection of manga.) She read about an article in the February issue of Time magazine and it's just what Aki said. Aki must have read that article too.

Haruhi sighed. She was also getting cynical. Then again, accurate observation is commonly called cynicism by those who have not got it. George Bernard Shaw. Haruhi enjoyed the rendition of one of his plays in the school theatre one time. It was about girl called Eliza and getting her to be a lady…

Haruhi suddenly wanted to laugh loudly. Ah, the irony of things for her to think of a play where the heroine would be taught how to become more lady-like. If the club had watched that, they would force the same tactics on her. Now that reminded her of one of the many mangas she had read to Kirimi Nekozawa. Four handsome guys making a goth girl into the perfect woman…. Actually, Haruhi quite enjoyed it, though the notion of changing yourself just because a relative demanded it was quite beyond her.

Haruhi sat down in her seat, arranging her books for the day. Hikaru and Kaoru weren't there yet. Haruhi savored the few moments where she could be alone without someone asking her if she was all right or if she needed anything.

As much as she appreciated all the thoughtfulness, it was getting tiresome. For crying out loud, she did not need a whole basin of ootoro sushi to perk up! Though secretly, it really helped…but only her hunger pangs, not the other kind of pain in her heart.

Haruhi thought back to her proposal to Tamaki. She didn't know where that came from, really. But she guessed that it was all borne from bitterness. She was not too apathetic of her situation not to think that way. It was just precaution. It wasn't really a proposal as much as insurance.

She wanted to laugh out loud at how absurd her life has become. Her friends as insurance. What next, she had to sign a policy and not use them to have her premiums?

No, they're her friends. It was wrong to think of them as just back-up. It's not fair to them or to her. She had to explain things to Tamaki. Judging from the reaction of the pure idiot, he must have thought that it was a real proposal.

This was all too much trouble. _Dear mother in heaven, if it weren't only for my desire to reach out to you…._

…

"What have you called me for today, Father?" asked Tamaki as he sat in his elegant way in the velvet-and-silk chair in front of his father's desk. Yuzuru had called for him during lunch time and it really ticked him off. He had much rather be by Haruhi's side right now, enjoying lunch with her and doing wedding plans.

Tamaki could hardly believe it! His daughter was his forever! She need never leave his side if they were to marry! But wait…this was wrong in some way. Isn't this incest? He was supposed to protect her…. No, this is right. He's protecting her from any other man.

_That's right, weep you silly fools. Haruhi is mine now!_

He wanted to laugh maniacally but he reminded himself that he was in his father's office. He shifted in his seat, the only indication that his mind was on other matters besides the meeting.

"There is something that I need to tell you," said Suoh impatiently. "It's important and could determine the future of the Suoh zaibatsu so listen carefully."

Tamaki, who had since long ago decided to take more interest in the company, straightened up.

"I have received news that Ootori Yoshio had practically ordered his youngest son, your friend Kyouya Ootori to have Fujioka Haruhi agree to his marriage proposal on the day of his eighteenth birthday for Kyouya-san to be able to inherit the Ootori zaibatsu," began Yuzuru. Tamaki just stared at his father in shock, and to keep things not so dramatic by flowery descriptions of Tamaki's inner theatre, let's just say that he became essentially an empty shell. Yuzuru mistook this for interest so he continued, "However, I have also set my eyes in you having to marry Miss Fujioka so this is completely unacceptable. Your grandmother is against this, as Miss Fujioka is not of noble birth but I had managed to get out of her high handed ways. I want you to take Miss Fujioka for yourself and make sure that she is to be the perfect bride in your grandmother's eyes."

"Wait a minute!" Tamaki yelled, snapping out of his trance. "Hold the udon!"

"Hold the what? Is this another GTO reference?"

"GTO?"

"Never mind. Continue."

"First of all, I did not know that Kyouya asked Haruhi to marry him, much less of this hare-brained scheme of yours! If I am to marry Haruhi I want it not to be borne of a business transaction but because I have genuine feelings for her! She's utterly perfect the way she is and I won't change her just to please anybody. If they can't see how adorable she really is, then they're people not worth dealing with. I'm appalled you'd ask me something like this!"

"Is that your answer?" said Suoh, unfazed at his son's outburst.

"Yes, it is."

"Good. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. Never marry for money, rule number one in happy relationship. Or you might just end up in a divorce court, bitter and one billion yen poorer out of alimony. Also, draw up prenuptials." Suoh smiled at his son. It was a rare sight for Tamaki.

"Do you love Miss Fujioka?" 

"What kind of father asks their son that?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well…I see her as my daughter and I would do anything to take care of her."

Suoh laughed. "Though your perception of your own feelings is warped, I'm happy for you. But please, make an old man happy and marry her. I want smart and beautiful grandchildren. Maybe that would make your grandmother frown less and less. Oh, I almost forgot, there is a party for the merging of the Ootori Pharmaceutical business and the Jansen Group of America in two weeks. Do bring Miss Fujioka there, would you? It would be good for society to meet her as a future Suoh." He didn't have to add that by then they should have been engaged. Tamaki got it all clearly, which was a miracle considering his rapidly decreasing capability to read between many lines, most of those about his own love life.

Tamaki stood up and opened the door. "You don't need to tell me that I have to marry her. Because I will." He closed the door behind him.

For a moment, all Yuzuru could do was blink. Then he chuckled, then it turned into a full-blown laugh.

"Teenagers these days! So unpredictable!"

_But marry for love, son. That's the only lesson I could truly teach you. I made the mistake of marrying for money and connections. And now, it's brought you into a mess you're innocent of. _

He closed his eyes, willing himself not to feel overwrought about this whole affair. Once again, he was letting his son pay for all of his mistakes. He was a terrible father.

_I'm sorry, Tamaki. I wonder if you or your mother could ever forgive me._

…

"Stupid old man," grumbled Tamaki as he made his way back to his lessons. Lunch period was over and he hadn't eaten his lunch yet. "How dare he order me around? And look at what he cost me?! A lunch date with my dear Haruhi!" The famed interrobang strikes again!

The bell rang through the spacious Edwardian halls, signalling the fourth period, Japanese History. It was one of his favourite subjects so he just sighed and trekked his way back to the classroom, which considering from the distance to Point A (which was where he was now, in the Administrative Building where his father's offices were) to Point B (his classroom, which was in another building two gardens across) was quite a leap. Ah well. It was Miss Tamagochi anyway and he could just tell that he was in a meeting with the Supervisor.

Honestly, Tamaki couldn't understand why his father always told him to call him 'Superintendent' when in the school and during the rare times when he would pop by the second mansion, presumably to check things over, Tamaki was still told to call him Superintendent. Unknown to him, it was Yuzuru's way of teasing his son. Yuzuru adored his son, more so because of the fact that he looked so much like his mother and had _his_ personality. In short, he was the embodiment of the best of both parents. And Yuzuru loved him for it.

It was a shame, therefore, that his own grandmother couldn't learn to appreciate him. In a way, maybe she did, but that was covered up by the fact that she just couldn't bear the idea of the scandal that broke throughout the financial world because of what Yuzuru did in having an affair and bringing Tamaki into the world; she only saw what good Tamaki could do for their business, nothing else. She hated the idea of how he was conceived but not the idea of him being into the world. On the other hand, Yuzuru's first wife couldn't bear children at all so it was a blessing in disguise that Yuzuru couldn't keep his--for lack of a better word in the sense of propriety--_affairs_ to his pants.

Tamaki reached his classroom in time and as he stepped in, rose in hand, ready to apologize to the teacher, an unexpected sight welcomed him.

Kyoya was standing by the blackboard, translating a difficult line from a Tokugawa-period manuscript.

"Kyoya! What are you…?!" The rose fell to the floor.

Kyoya smiled at Tamaki and for the first time since they became friends, it more than hinted at frostiness.

"Tamaki, why are you so late?" Kyoya asked as he put the chalk down. He faced their instructor. "Is this translation correct, Sensei?"

"As expected of you, Ootori-sama," applauded the teacher as Kyoya went back to his seat. "Excellent work. Ah, Suoh-sama, please go to your seat. Classes started ten minutes ago. I was informed of your meeting, so please don't worry about it. Now please turn your books to page one hundred fifty-three and we shall discuss the language during the Kofun era and the Asuka period, during which the Yamato court has now accepted Buddhism…."

Tamaki staggered to his seat, staring at Kyoya all the way, wondering what he was doing back.

"Kyoya…what are you doing here?" whispered Tamaki as he went on the pretext of opening his book to the desired page.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyoya said calmly, jotting down key points in his notebook. "This is school. I came here to learn. Now please shut up so I can listen to sensei. This is coming in our tests; I want to be prepared."

"Don't you dare wiggle your way out of this," hissed Tamaki, determined to have the final word. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Kyoya just smirked secretly, seething inside.

…

The club was still closed, much to the chagrin of its patrons. They started to complain to the members, Tamaki in particular, but the only explanation they could give was that they were having technical difficulties.

"Kyoya, care to explain now?" asked Tamaki. The whole club was assembled in a large table, quietly sipping teas or in Honey's case, breathing in cakes.

"What's there to explain?" fired back Kyoya who in rare occasion was not obsessed with figures, jotting down in his omnipresent folder but drinking his Earl Grey with a sardonic expression on his face. Haruhi, who was seated across from him was the same: unaffected and calm.

"For starters, what happened the other night between you and Haruhi," shot Hikaru angrily.

"Hikaru…" said Kaoru, afraid that his irate brother would throw something at their senior.

Kyoya sighed and put down in his cup gently on the bone china saucer. "I cannot elaborate on the matter, as it is between me and Haruhi. If I may have her permission, I shall tell you all of it gladly."

"What do you need my permission for?" said Haruhi, speaking up for the first time since she saw Kyoya in the Third Music Room. "It's not necessary to keep it a secret anymore."

Kyoya smiled and if one would look clearly, it had a hint of bitterness in it. "Of course. Now, my father asked me for a favor--it was an order, to be exact, that I would present to the world a fiancée by my eighteenth birthday or lose the inheritance to the Ootori zaibatsu altogether. I have no women in mind and I must confess that I had panicked and of course, chose Haruhi which would have been very logical at that time. I asked Haruhi about it, and we came to an agreement. She would pose as my girlfriend for the time being and see if it could lead to the altar. However, my father found a suitable fiancée for me: a Miss Guinevere Jansen of the Jansen Pharmaceutical Group. It would be a far more fortuitous match so I told Haruhi of it, and now I just need to hear her answer whether she's fine by it or not." It wasn't exactly lying but it was far more acceptable than the truth.

Shock--for some--greeted this revelation.

"As I said, why would you need my permission to do it?" said Haruhi. "It was just a temporary deal between you and me. In any case, a month's courtship is just far too short for a life's commitment."

"I agree with you," said Kyoya.

"Wait, this is it?" burst Hikaru, unable to take it. "In the first place, why didn't you tell us? Are we not that trust worthy?" 

"I think it would have been better if you two have given us an inkling that this was happening," spoke up Honey softly.

"If you were involved, do you think that Haruhi and I could have gone with everything like a couple as intended?" inquired Kyoya logically. "Please think about it. Haruhi and I couldn't even start. But it's all over now; it's past us. So I suggest that we open up the club again. Some of our customers are already beginning to be irate and insist that we open up shop or break down our doors with sledgehammers."

"I just have one thing to ask," intoned Tamaki. "Are you two all right with this?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" answered Kyoya and Haruhi perfunctorily at the same time.

Tamaki sighed. "Then that's all we need to know. Kyoya, I trust that you've kept everything up to date. We open tomorrow and it want it to be grand as an apology for our disappointed customers!" He was in King mode now. In the end, it was the Club that held his attention for so long.

"Don't worry about that," reassured Kyoya. "Given that we haven't opened in a while, our customers have taken to buying most of merchandise in the web shop until we're almost completely sold-out in everything. We have appropriate funds for whatever you care to be our theme for tomorrow. Now, I must ask you all a favor. I wish to speak to Haruhi alone. Please don't worry, it won't be like last time. I grant you full permission to disturb me in my sleep for any of your illogical schemes this one time."

"No way! We can't let you--!" began Kaoru but Tamaki interrupted.

"Let's go, you guys," he said softly, standing up. "Let's allow them their privacy. Besides, Kyoya's promise is more than enough compensation for this."

They all shuffled outside but stayed by the door, their ears pressed against the oak doors.

…

"Haruhi, I just want to say that I am truly sorry that this happened," began Kyoya, wanting to get it all out of the way. God, just staring at her made him want to stand up and slam her to the table and take her then and there without any thought of the future. With immense difficulty, he controlled his baser urges and tried to appear cool and collected as is his host personality.

"If I were to be honest with myself, I am also kind of disappointed," admitted Haruhi. "Because of this, I saw Hong Kong, stayed in a hotel, enjoyed Disneyland…it wasn't really that bad. Actually, I want to thank you for all you've done. Even if it was for other reasons than I would have liked, it was still a great opportunity for me. I really thank you."

Kyoya could just stare at her. If it were possible, he loved her even more that moment. Her serene air of acceptance drove him crazy but he adored this trait of hers.

"I see," he said finally. "I thought that this would be a problem, but it isn't. I also want to thank you for the fact that you even agreed to do it and made me feel somewhat happy that I could be someone more to you than a friend. You're the first female to make me feel that way. This is not a confession or anything like that, but all the same, if I would take a wife, I hoped it would be someone like you. I had fun while I was with you."

"I thought you have Guinevere now. It's time that you have fun with her as well as she's going to be your wife, isn't she? You told me that whoever it is you'll end up marrying, you'll cherish her for the rest of your life, right? And why couldn't we still have fun together? We're friends; we could still go on trips, even if it's with the whole club and enjoy each other's company. Nothing really changed at all. To be honest, though, I was quite shocked about you telling me that you're now engaged to Miss Jansen that it hit me like a ton of bricks. But now, I came to gradually accept that. I don't want to ever change us being friends."

Kyoya smiled. It was painful to hear those words, to hear that she accepted everything and wasn't willing to fight it. He had hoped that she had some modicum of affection for him that escalated beyond platonic feelings, but Haruhi was Haruhi. Her mind was focused elsewhere than silly teenage romances.

"That's nice to hear. Yes, let's remain as friends. No hard feelings?" he asked though it really cut him to do so.

Haruhi smiled as well, willing the gods not to let him notice that she was slowly breaking inside.

"Let's. And no hard feelings, Kyoya-senpai."

…

That night, Haruhi was busy studying for a quiz the following morning when the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be at this hour, she opened the door and to her surprise, it was Kyoya, his finger poised to ring the bell again.

"Kyoya-senpai," said Haruhi, opening the door wider. "What are you doing here? It's late."

Kyoya put his finger down and Haruhi took a good look at him. He looked dishevelled, his hair sticking up on end as if he ran his fingers through it several times. He was still wearing his school uniform, minus the jacket; the shirt was creased and wrinkled and his tie was askew.

"Haruhi, I need to talk to you," Kyoya said breathlessly. He stumbled inside the tiny Fujioka flat, leaving his shoes mindlessly by the door. Haruhi frowned, wondering what was up with him. He seemed…distraught, confused…not exactly what you could describe Kyoya Ootori as normally.

He paced around, seeming as if not knowing what to do.

Haruhi sighed. "Would you like some tea? You seem a bit frazzled."

"Tea is the last thing on my mind right now," answered Kyoya but he took the hint and kneeled down by the low table.

"Okay," said Haruhi and sat across him, waiting for whatever it is he wanted to say. For a while, silence loomed. Kyoya was a bit more relaxed by then but not so much. He was still fidgeting a bit.

"Haruhi, this might seem a bit too late right now, but I need to tell you something," said Kyoya, straightening his glasses and tie. He finally realized his appearance and thought that it would not do good for him to speak without looking the least bit acceptable. "I…am so sorry that I had to end things like that abruptly. Believe me, it was all unprecedented. If things should end between us, I wished that it wouldn't be that way. Rather, I had hoped that it would be better if you had shot me down from the marriage proposal than me telling you it was all done. I--"

"Is that what you came here for?" intoned Haruhi, her voice barely audible beyond the pounding of blood rushing to his ears. "To apologize?" Her heart was twisting itself painfully inside her chest and she found she couldn't breathe, let alone speak but she struggled for control and continued, "Please don't bother. You already told me enough. I don't need a dissertation of your feelings towards all this. It's all perfectly clear to me. You…you don't have to explain things twice."

"Haruhi…please…."

"Please what?" Haruhi finally looked up to stare in his eyes once she checked that her tear ducts wouldn't betray her. "Don't tell me that everything between us ended when nothing even started." Haruhi stood up and went for the door. "Now, it's getting late. We have classes tomorrow and I have to study for a quiz. I must ask you to leave."

Kyoya breathed in deeply then let it all out in an inaudible sigh. He staggered to his feet as well. "I see. That's your answer." He lingered on the premise of putting on his Gucci shoes, but as soon as he was ready to leave, he suddenly grabbed Haruhi by the arm and pulled her to give her the most searing kiss.

Haruhi couldn't react, much less move so tight was his grip on her, and for a second she closed her eyes, finally admitting to herself that this was something worth throwing out her mind out for.

It was Kyoya who broke the kiss and continued to crush her in his arms, afraid to let go.

"Please don't tell me that nothing ever started between us because you know that it's a lie," he whispered close to her ear, nipping the reddened skin with his lips as he spoke. "I want you, only you and I intend to have you. I'm prepared to go against everything I was brought up to believe if you would just tell me that I will be the one you'll choose. It pains me to say it, it goes against every principle I have to admit it, but I love you. I love you so much. I don't care what my father thinks anymore. You're the only one I care about. Please, Haruhi, say something!"

It felt as if Haruhi's world suddenly stopped at his admission. Kyoya--_the_ Kyoya Ootori actually confessing his love for her?! This was…inconceivable. Sure, she felt that there was something underlying his burning kisses and intense gazes but it was all too much to take in. Summoning the last vestiges of willpower in her, Haruhi pushed him away and scrambled to a corner.

"That's not fair for you to say that," she said angrily, her voice steadily rising . "You have Miss Jansen now and if you break things up with her, everything you told me is a lie. And don't you dare tell me that it pains you to say that you love me! What kind of admission is that? I'm sorry to be the cause of your grief, but now I'm happy that I won't be, not anymore. What kind of man tells the girl he loves her but it goes against his principles? It's not love, just overblown lust. Again, I must beg you to go. Let us not speak of this in future. This was a blip in our lives and it's best we forget it. Good night, Kyoya-senpai."

"We can never go back to what we once were, Haruhi. It's something that you best admit to yourself before it's too late. Good night."

As Haruhi closed the door behind him, she got the nagging feeling that she was also closing the door on her future.

The kiss still burned on her lips.

---

_Waah! Another chapter done! This time, it's Tamaki's father that's scheming. What will Haruhi do? Who will she say yes to? This might end up to be TamakiXHaruhi instead of KyoyaXHaruhi if I go nuts. _

_Got another injury. Same place and deeper this time. Knife slipped and whoosh! Blood galore! I think it penetrated to my muscle as it's very sore but I'll live. Managed to type this without seriously bleeding to death. Got through my third bandage since beginning to type as blood is really oozing out. Nice. _

_Thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciate them. This is only going on for a few more chapters as I have not one but two new stories lined up. Both are still Haruhi and Kyoya but one's more angst and the other one, kinda unconventional. I hope you guys would like it. _

_Now, question time! Who do you think will say this line (taken from the movie, _Rumour Has It… _starring Jennifer Aniston.)? _

"_**I won't say that I can't live without you. I can live without you. I just don't want to."**_

_You can choose from:_

_a. Kyoya_

_b. Haruhi_

_c. Tamaki_

_d. Kaoru_

_e. Hikaru_

_f. Mori (?!)_

_First one to get it right gets the next chapter dedicated to him or her! Good luck: )_

_Please, **READ AND REVIEW!**_

**Rienne :P**


	12. Phase Eleven: Second Plan

-1**Disclaimer:**Tis such a bother/ To write such a bother/ So I would not bother. (Apologies for the sorry excuse for wit.)

**Dedication:Bluestraws **for guessing it correctly! Three cheers!

**Phase Eleven: Second Plan**

"I really can't get why you dragged me to this place, on this day no less," Haruhi grumbled to no one in particular as she took her time glancing warily around her surroundings. The Host Club had gone on one of their infamous trips to discover common culture, this time in an _onsen_ - a hot spring resort. "I was just hoping to have this day off and have a rest or study to my heart's content, but why, why?"

"Asking that question over and over again isn't going to help matters, " intoned Kyoya from behind her, also a victim of the other club members' constant pestering.

A shiver of unknown origin travelled through Haruhi's spine and nearly made her jump, knowing that he was behind her and speaking that way.

Wait a minute, what did she mean _that_ way? There was nothing so untoward about the way he said it. In fact, it was perfectly perfunctory, as is Kyoya-senpai. She was just overacting on things. Yup, she was. She was just bent out of shape. Due to the others' unwelcome surprise at that. She wasn't really scared that he was so close in proximity, no way. And her unusual lack in grammar was totally…usual.

_Oh, for heaven's sake, get a grip on yourself, Haruhi. _

"We're here to experience how common folk are in an _onsen_," explained Tamaki as the whole group went in to be greeted by a neat-looking young lady in a kimono.

"Haven't you been in an _onsen_ before?" asked Haruhi as they signed in the ledger.

"Our families each own a private _onsen_ somewhere in the country," spoke up Hikaru as he wrote his name with unnecessary flourish.

"Yeah, we just want to experience what a _commoner's_ _onsen_ is," added Kaoru.

_I really want to punch these rich bastards_, thought Haruhi irritably as another lady led them to their rooms. _The others won't sue for physical harm but I'm not sure about Kyoya-senpai…._

Speaking of Kyoya, ever since he barged into Haruhi's apartment in the middle of the night then left her with her mind positively spinning and her body relentlessly shaking with his unprecedented kiss and confession, he became a bit more subdued even during club hours. For one, he was charming his own customers less and less, and he was always forever absorbed in his ledger or laptop.

Every ten minutes his mobile phone would ring with a particular ring tone (the theme from Disney's _Sleeping Beauty _- he said that Guinevere was the one who set it, squealing that their story is like a fairy tale, or a nightmare, whatever your opinion is), and he would let it ring for a couple of minutes until his face was a motley of popping veins before answering in a detached tone. Even though this future arrangement between him and the heir to the Jansen Group was chock full of merits, he couldn't bring himself one iota of excitement for it all. Haruhi rather hoped, than thought offhandedly, that he would forget about her and just concentrate on the airhead heiress instead.

Haruhi stopped her thoughts. What would she do if Kyoya did forget about her? What would she feel if he was suddenly so sweet, so caring, so everything he was with her just a few weeks ago to another girl? How would she react seeing that another girl had taken her place?

_Well, it isn't like we were a couple from the beginning. He was doing it for money, I was doing it out of…. Out of what, again? Curiosity? No, she was never for snooping around. Experience? Of having a boyfriend? Hell, no. _

With all the questions looming around in her already addled brain, her focus was brought back to the ground when their guide showed them to a spacious room down the hall.

"This is where the boys will be staying for tonight," she said politely, ushering them in. It was around twenty _jo _(tatami mat size), large enough for the six boys, though Haruhi knew that their rooms in their own homes were triple this size.

"What a cute room! It's just like the one we have in the traditional house!" squealed Hunny.

Mori grunted yes.

As expected, it was the twins who first complained.

"This is just a quarter of the rooms in our _onsen_," said Hikaru as they went in to inspect.

"It can even hardly qualify as the size of our bathroom, even," conceded Kaoru.

"Shut up, you idiots," admonished Tamaki, smacking them with his famous_harisen_. "I told you there will be no complaining! We came here to enjoy how commoners, who cannot afford the comforts of a private _onsen_, experience such luxuries! It is a respite for them, who have to have nine-to-eleven jobs on every day the good God has given to be able to afford places like these!"

"Well, for a public one, this place is moderately sized and comfortable enough for the commoners, I guess," said Kyoya.

The lady guide, who was trying valiantly to hide the vein in her forehead, said, "Now, as you are all settled here, let me show the young lady where her room shall be."

"Huh? Haruhi's not going to have a room with us?" wailed Tamaki, crying already.

"That's not fair!" chorused the twins. "Why does she get her own room?"

The lady snapped. "It is hardly appropriate for a young lady to share a room with four gentlemen such as yourselves. We have upheld a high moral conduct in this _onsen_, and I will not allow youngsters turning this respectable establishment as an orgy! Unless one of you could produce a marriage contract with this young lady here, her room will be kept separate, understand?"

The boys (except Kyoya) cowered in fear as the lady turned into Demon Lord Number Four. (Demon Lord #1: Kyoya; Demon Lord #2: Bossa Nova; Demon Lord #3: Haruhi.)

"Yes, yes, ma'am," blubbered the boys, scared beyond their wits and sweating in their armpits.

"Please call me Akane," said the lady, satisfied that she had hammered them a few pegs down. "I'm Shiroyuki Akane."

"Yes, Ma'am Akane!"

As Ma'am Akane led Haruhi to her own room at the other end of the hall, Tamaki and the others rounded on Kyoya.

"Why the hell did you choose this place, you foul demon!" Tamaki was spitting in his rage.

"I researched a lot of onsen and this one is the most appropriate," Kyoya deadpanned, flicking through his leather-bound notebook. "The other have far too small rooms, incompetent staff, excruciating high rates, and low-class food."

"Oh yes," said Tamaki, quickly recovering. "Remember that this is also for Haruhi, who could scarcely afford something like this! She must have a little luxury every now and then!"

"But wouldn't our private resorts be a bit more luxurious?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru logically.

"That may be so, but we are also in here to observe commoner culture!" answered Tamaki. "This is as much for her as it is for us."

"That's strange," piped up Hunny. "Did you think of Haru-chan when you chose this onsen?"

Kyoya saw through the catch in the question and smiled at his senior. The feared warrior is to be feared in an intellectual level as well.

"The money to pay for this onsen came from the winning bid on Haruhi's eraser," Kyoya said evenly. "It was natural that I think of our…benefactor."

Hunny didn't say anything but inside, he had an inkling of what was going on.

_As if I'd let Haruhi room with you idiots…._

….

Haruhi's room was a lot smaller than the boys but since it was only her occupying it, it was more than welcome. She had a problem that they would all share rooms but thank goodness that her fears were wrong this time. She was glad that they chose a respectable place for their weird experiments.

"You must be exhausted after dealing with those boys almost everyday," remarked Akane.

"We're all in the same club," clarified Haruhi. "They're a lot more rowdier when in school. They're a real pain but I guess I've gotten used to it. Nothing they do surprises me anymore."

"Oh, what kind of club?"

"A host club."

"My, how unusual. Is it exciting."

"More bothersome than exciting, really."

"Before I forget, there's a yukata there ready for you. You can take a bath after you've settled. The gentlemen you are with requested that you have dinner with them."

"Thank you very much for your help."

"You're very much welcome."

…

"Haruhi, you're also going for a bath?" asked Tamaki as she met up with the others in front of the hot spring entrance.

"Yes, I'm here so I might as well enjoy it," shrugged Haruhi, balancing her yukata and wash basin in her hands.

But as she spoke the perverted trio imagined her, soaking in the bath, a towel wrapped around her nude body, a slight blush forming on her cheeks from the warmth, her skin dripping with water…. A huge step up from their conventional fantasies of her, really.

"How dare you think of your sister that way, you perverts!" screamed Tamaki, blasting them off to outer space with his omnipresent bat-to-protect-Haruhi-from-the-unscrupulous-twins.

"How can you call us perverts when you don't know what we were thinking," reasoned Hikaru.

"Yes, it appears that you were passing the blame on us," said Kaoru.

"In short, you were thinking of Haruhi in a rather shameless way, weren't you milord?" they concluded, closing in on their lord.

"Ah, so that's the truth," said Haruhi, giving Tamaki a look that said her respect for him practically dwindled into nothingness.

"But you can't see Haruhi taking a bath," said Hunny suddenly. "The men and women parts of the bath are separated." He pointed to the entrances that led to the hot springs.

"Haruhi's safe, then," conceded Mori.

"Mori-senpai, you too?!" wailed Tamaki.

While there were quibbling, Haruhi entered the bath, grateful to see that she was the only one there. Undressing in the deserted locker room, she thought that everything as so convenient, for her anyway. Aside from worrying about bunking in with the boys, she was afraid that it was going to be a mixed bath.

Then again, it was Kyoya who arranged everything. He was still a progeny of propriety. Even if it wasn't her, he would make sure that a girl would not be that uncomfortable. Which led her to think what does torturing her with increased debts land in the gentleman's code.

Ah, well. Chivalry is dead anyway.

Haruhi felt around her jeans pocket, pulling out Kyoya's gift. She knew she had to return the necklace one day, seeing as she wasn't his fiancée anymore, and decided that it was the perfect time. She thought about what it meant for her, and for him, and how different it was. She saw it as a promise, he gave it for merit points.

She clasped it around her neck, knowing that an item as valuable as this could not be left just anywhere.

After folding out her clothes in the locker, she washed herself thoroughly before dipping in the hot, calming water. The spring was quite big, and the men's side was separated by a tall bamboo wall, virtually blocking out any prying eyes.

It was heaven to be able to relax in the therapeutic waters, knowing that nothing was going to bother her. A hot bath was good, but this was even better. Haruhi sunk herself deeper until only her nose was seen above the water.

Why haven't they thought about this sooner?

…

As for the boy's side, they had a problem: the actual bathing and washing time.

It was kind of uncomfortable to wash with the others, even though they were friends. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't think it was a big a deal and proceeded to wash each other's backs but for the rest, it was disconcerting. It was traditional to not wear anything, even a towel around your waist and they understood that. For the most part, they had the _onsen_ to themselves and as such, never before had the experience to share.

"So how do we do this?" asked Tamaki. He was French, not Italian, so this kind of thing totally threw him out of the loop. "We just undress and wash in front of each other?"

"That's the traditional way, yes," said Kyoya, taking off his belt.

"What's the problem anyway?" said Hikaru and Kaoru. "We're all men here. We take a bath together every time. It doesn't bother us."

"You're a special case," snapped Tamaki.

"Oh, Kaoru," remarked Hikaru, entwined with his twin. "It's a crime for other people to see what only I should see. I cannot let others take a peek in what is supposed to be mine alone. What if they deign to touch you?"

"Hikaru," said Kaoru, "I'm worried that they might take away the only secret we have left. I don't want to share you with anybody."

Two guys who were in the locker rooms with them barely held their lunches in their stomachs out of disgust at the twins.

_They're gay! And incest! With the same face! _Their minds screamed.

"I thought that you were into experiencing Japanese culture at its fullest, Tamaki," said Kyoya, wrapping a towel on his waist before removing his boxers. "This is part of it."

"Yes," agreed Hunny, who had a rabbit-printed fluffy pink towel wrapped around him.

Finally, Tamaki relented, doing the same as Kyoya to at least protect what little dignity he had left.

After a long soak in the hot spring, with a lot of noise and chaos and Mori standing guard by the bamboo wall in case the pervert trio wanted to take a peek at something forbidden, they decided that they were already a bit dizzy from soaking too long and wanted to have dinner or play games.

They ran into Haruhi, who was observing a ping pong match while drinking a carton of juice.

"A ping pong match? Sounds exciting," said Tamaki. "How about a round, Haruhi?"

"No, I just prefer to sit and watch," said Haruhi, finishing off her juice.

"Well, how about competing against us, milord?" interjected the twins, seeing this as prime opportunity to tease their lord.

"That's unfair. There's two of you, and one of me."

Manipulation mode!

The twins snaked to Haruhi, holding her face in their hands, caressing her.

"Haruhi, would you like to have a bath with me?" said Hikaru.

"It's allowed as long as we have a marriage contract with us, and look, here it is," said Kaoru, whipping out the form.

To her surprise, it looked very authentic, but it had the twins' names in it as her husband.

"Eh?"

Tamaki seething in rage, grabbed a ping pong racquet.

"You two and me! The one who wins gets to have a moonlit walk with Haruhi by the forest tonight!"

A battle ensued, with Hunny acting as referee.

In the middle of the game, while the four were absorbed in the match, Mori talked to Haruhi.

"I saw a path by the inn that leads to a small forest," he said tonelessly to her. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Haruhi, surprised at the request, gave her acquiescence. She looked around to see if Kyoya was there in case he overheard, but he wasn't.

Mori led Haruhi toward the rock-hewn path, brushing away low-falling branches and leaves for her benefit in case one snaps and smacks her in the face. The two were pretty silent, Haruhi bit down the urge to ask where they were going but it was Mori-senpai - he wouldn't do anything untoward to her.

"We're here," Mori intoned and Haruhi saw the most beautiful lake stretched out in front of her. The water was crystal clear, sparkling under the scant moonlight like a diamond; fragile pink lotus floated about, their big leaves serving as a resting place for the hopping frogs. A pair of swans glided by before taking off into the night sky, spraying water everywhere.

"How did you know about this place?" asked Haruhi as she squatted by the lake side to observe the lake.

"I asked Akane-san," replied Mori.

Haruhi gave him her biggest smile. "Thank you very much, Mori-senpai."

"Haruhi," he said abruptly. "I know about it."

"About what?"

"About the deal you made with Kyoya. Mitsukuni and I knew from the beginning. It was accidental how we discovered it all. To keep things a bit quiet, we didn't say anything to the others and they don't really know the whole picture."

Haruhi was shocked but then again, she was glad that it was the seniors who discovered and not the hot-blooded trio. She voiced this opinion and Mori smiled.

It was a long time before anyone spoke. They were too taken by the serenity of the area. It felt as if their voices would disrupt the balance held in the place, so they didn't say anything, until Mori grabbed her wrist and led her away.

"It's getting late," he said quietly in way of explanation.

"The others might be looking for us," agreed Haruhi.

But as they were in the middle of the path, Mori suddenly turned around to envelope her in the warmest bear hug she had ever had.

"Mori-senpai?" she asked, confused at what was happening.

"There are times when I observed you in the club," he spoke so softly that she strained to hear. "When you were there, it took everything you had not to look at Kyoya. You get nervous when he's nearby; you can barely speak to him. Haruhi, you have to stop thinking too much about it."

"But how can I?" sobbed Haruhi, finally letting go of her frazzled emotions. She didn't want to cry, not in front of her senpai, not in front of everyone. "It was wrong to think that there was something between us. I was just deluding myself. Our worlds are too far apart. It was useless from the beginning."

"Do you love Kyoya?" His question was so abrupt that it shook Haruhi to the very marrow of her bones.

"I don't know."

"If you're not sure, try to think about it. Focus on everything that's happened then try to think what you feel."

"I just wish…that it wasn't Kyoya who told me all those things, who made me feel as if I were somebody really special to him. I wish he didn't tell me that he…."

Mori smiled bitterly. He cared for her like a little sister, and seeing her broken like this because of a mutual friend cut him deeply. It was as if seeing Mitsukuni getting denied of a very yummy strawberry cake.

"I wouldn't tell you that I couldn't live without you," Mori voiced, trying to comfort her. "Because I could." He held her at arm's length, wiping her tears away with a gentle thumb, caressing her cheeks and staring straight into her eyes with warmth and sincerity. "I just don't want to."

Haruhi wanted to die right then and there. Why couldn't she have fallen for someone like Mori-senpai? Why did she fall for the money-hungry bastard Kyoya?

Wait a minute, did she say _fall_?

"Don't cry, Haruhi. Tamaki and the others would tear the whole place if they saw you crying."

Haruhi nodded, forcing back her sobs. "There's too much broken property charged to your rooms."

…

Haruhi went straight to bed after her walk with Mori, feeling emotionally drained beyond belief. Not wanting to let the others see her current state, she went to her room, asking if Mori could tell them that she had a headache and immediately went to bed. Mori nodded, also keeping in mind not to let them bother her for the whole night.

Tamaki, Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru obviously whined in protest, saying that they wanted to play with her. Mori gave Hunny a secret nod which the loli-shota understood.

Hunny could only moan inwardly at the mess their group's in.

…

The figure lay beside Haruhi stealthily, carefully snuggling himself beside the sleeping girl in her futon. He was so quiet that the girl hadn't even heard her room door sliding open and close, or the soft footsteps on the floor.

For a while, he took in her figure, so innocent, so lithe against the soft cotton of her yukata. He wished that for everyday for the rest of his life, he could watch her sleep.

Unable to control himself any longer, he took her in his arms, inhaling her sweet scent, molding his body to fit hers, memorizing every line and plane of her angelic face.

Haruhi felt that she was encased in something warm and comforting, something that made her feel so safe that she didn't ever want to wake up. Then she realized that something was wrong. She opened her eyes to find that she was in the arms of someone she didn't know. She opened her mouth to scream before her nose picked up the scent of the stranger in her room.

"Kyoya!" She knew that cologne anywhere. That scent alone sent her mind spiralling into a vortex again. "What are you doing here…wait! This _onsen_, this room…did you plan all this?" she whispered furiously.

Kyoya smiled, crushing her further to him. Haruhi swore she saw his eyes glint in the darkness. He bent down and caught her lips in a small kiss that made her heart go overtime. Kyoya noticed the change in her heartbeat, grinning maniacally but not letting her see just how much her reaction pleased him.

"Of course. Now, sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. You need your rest."

"How can I rest when you're here? This is invasion of privacy!"

"I told you that I'm not willing to give up on us. I want to take every opportunity that I have with you. Though this is for just a short time, let me hold you like this."

"You're an opportunist." But she felt her resolve melting away, to be replaced by fuzzy feelings she thought she would never feel again, especially regarding Kyoya. She closed her eyes, clutching his robe. "Just no…funny business…." She yawned.

"No, I just want to hold you." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Good night, my Haruhi."

She didn't realize as her lips mumbled, "I'm yours."

---

_Mori said it! And it was **Bluestraws** who first gave me the correct answer so this chapter is for you! A lot said that it would be Kyoya, Haruhi or Tamaki, the highest one being Kyoya. _

_Kyaa! Now I hope you guys realize that this story is just to cater my selfish need to write a plotless story centring on fluff for Haruhi and Kyoya. I reread this chapter to edit and I realized that it was so horrible, but I just so love the last part so much that I pretty much skirted over a lot of parts, I knew that those would bore you as well so I didn't bother adding in or editing it at all. I included the discomfort of having to wash with others in a traditional Japanese bath, even if they are your friends. It really is kinda awkward, especially when they suddenly decide to compare each other's…um…appendages and other body parts. _

_I love your reviews and thank you so much for the 300-plus reviews! I am so happy! I truly appreciate them all! _

_Show your love for this story, please **READ AND REVIEW**! More reviews means more fluff for the two! (Pathetic bribe.)_

**Rienne :P**


	13. Phase Twelve: Second Confession

-1**Disclaimer: **Ain't mine. The bitterness that encompasses my heart at this fact is too much for my ice cold heart to bear.

**Phase Twelve: Second Confession**

There was only a week left before Kyoya's birthday, Haruhi mused as she stared lazily at the calendar. Haruhi stared at the date, hard. November 22. The beginning of winter. What an appropriate date, seeing as he was about as feeling as hailstone. The unending death, the solemn darkness, the distressing loneliness…it was all associated with winter. A season created for creatures to sleep, for plants to wither, for humans to shiver in the cold and solitude. The weeks of sloshing mud and snow and turning on heaters, thereby increasing gas or electric bills.

Haruhi scowled. To the practical side of her mind (which was about 95 per cent) winter was a bother, as she had to have the heaters on, bring out the thick comforters and parkas lest she wanted her father and herself to die of hypothermia. She hated to have to open the bill at the end of the month, indicating they had to fork over more of their dwindling savings. She really had to find a new way to stretch their budget. A part time job was out of the option since she needed to study most of time and getting discovered by the school was a risk she couldn't gamble.

But then again, Haruhi thought as she put aside her Maths homework for English lessons, winter was considered a romantic season. She frowned. Every poet and sappy idiot considered every season romantic. It was incredible how humans could mask the greatest tragedies and turn them into comedies. Though the winter was a season of death and quiet, it could be taken as a preparation for spring, the most glorious of all the seasons where flowers bloom and animal heat is abound. Besides, snow was pretty, the whiteness it creates covering the world like some silken white fur.

Haruhi tried to get her mind straight. Since when did she care for romanticisms anyway? Winter was horrible, underneath the 'pretty' snow was mud and grime, and the headache of higher bills was the reality of it all.

Savagely, she tore her book open to the page indicated by their teacher to study tonight in preparation for tomorrow's discussion. Haruhi sat at her desk, studying diligently, having just eaten dinner and was now waiting for twelve to strike so she could sleep.

As her eyes rolled over the empty words in the page, she began to think of the time when she thought that it was okay to leave her practicality behind for something she thought was inconsequential, yet wonderful. Yes, it started with him, of all people. Him, the last person on Earth she would have thought to show interest in her. Him, the unforgivable bastard who filled her head with meaningless promises then threw her away when it was convenient.

She should be angry, she should be banging on the gate of his house, demanding that he give back the time he wasted when instead of studying she was being swept off her feet by a selfish prat. But it wasn't worth the trouble over. It was her fault as well. She let herself be swept away when he warned her in the first place.

She couldn't help it. She was still female.

_Damn you hormones!_

Feeling that it was useless trying to concentrate while her thoughts were in such turmoil, Haruhi snapped the book shut, shoving it back to her bag with much more force than necessary. She leaned back on her seat, her arm on her forehead.

In truth, she was too confused about it all to feel anything else. He told her that making her marry him was his outmost goal in life (at the moment), and should she agree, he would give her everything that was in his power to give her. Then a few days later, he tells her that the deal was off and his father had him engaged to someone within their circle. Then he tells her that he loves her and she'll be his no matter what.

Yup, she was totally confused.

Haruhi searched herself, wondering what she thought about him. She was swept, all right, but she pinned it down easily to elevated serotonin triggering emotional responses from her. But what gave her the hormonal rush then? Maybe she was nearing her period…the end of the month is coming near, so it makes sense. Haruhi wanted to laugh out loud. Her feelings for him now, so different from the ones she felt for him since they first met, was due to her period?! The absurdity of the situation was too surreal.

So, to put it in the way Aki told it so eloquently, love is a product of our body's chemical processes. No more, no less. Therefore, the 'love' that Kyoya claims that he feels for Haruhi is nothing more than a chemical imbalance most likely coming from the ancient fact that men needed their dicks to think.

Haruhi slapped herself mentally. Since when did she get so cynical and uses such crass language? It was unlike her to think of someone so lowly. It wasn't her business to decided what Kyoya felt for her. But she knew she had to dissect it all anyway. In other words, she needed to be sure about everything before taking another step.

Frustrated, Haruhi shot to her feet and padded across the tatami mat floor to her jacket that hung on the closet. It was already late at night, but she needed to think clearly and being confined in their apartment wasn't helping. So in true shojo manga fashion, she headed for the neighbourhood park where the mother of all clichés in relationships mostly happen.

As per the writer whose creativity (and self-respect) dwindled to a near zero at using such shameful passé scenarios, Haruhi reached the park, grateful that it was mercifully empty. What should she expect at ten in the evening?

Obeying the universal laws of hackneyed romance writing, Haruhi sat down on the swing, not seeming to mind that it was wet, cold, and staining her favourite brown coat.

She sighed, clasping her cold hands around colder metal cords that hung her seat to the rusty steel frame. This didn't help matters either, damn it! She couldn't think clearly, whether it be a swing in the park or by the beach! No matter how many unoriginal venues the author could come up with, dissecting her emotions was still a distant reality reserved for a far-off chapter or some climactic ending scene where she falls in the arms of the man she loves after confessing her love while ignoring the fact that she was dying.

Enough of this mention of done to death scenarios! She was supposed to be on self-reflection here, damn it.

As she sat, swinging uninterestedly while having a silent war with the story's creator, a shadow loomed over her, making her head jerk up in surprise.

Of all the times she forgot her pen knife.

She was prepping to run like the wind in case it was a drunken hobo asking for some cash or worse and she started when she looked up to the face of the man who haunted her every waking and dreaming moment in this story, Kyoya.

"What are you doing here?" she asked slowly, mindful of the fact that they were still in a residential area and shouting wasn't an option.

A corner of Kyoya's mouth lifted into a slight smile…or smirk, Haruhi couldn't tell.

He stood in front of her, all tall and confident as always. Feeling at a disadvantage from her position, she made to stand up, but his hands clasped over hers that were still clutching the metal chain. To her surprise, they were warm.

Kyoya leaned over, eyes sparkling.

"It's nice to see you as well," he began, his breath warm and minty against numb face. "I couldn't concentrate on my homework for today so I decided to take a walk. Except my feet didn't take me just to any old place, it took me to your house. Seeing as it was cold outside and I could no longer bear the temperatures, I decided to ring your bell, hoping that a warm smile and an even warmer tea would help the shiver in my bones. I rang not once, but a dozen times over until your next-door neighbour, hearing the repeated bells, came out and told me that you've gone out. Now, I worried, wondering what a young woman like yourself was doing outside in this time of night. So I searched for you until I saw someone all by themselves and I couldn't resist to know who it was, and when I learned that it was you, well, imagine my relief." He was practically kneeling in front of her now so that their faces were level; he hadn't let go of her hands.

Haruhi stared at him, unbelieving of what he said, then she mumbled, "Liar."

"Eh?"

"You didn't walk here. Your house is on the other side of Tokyo. You had your chauffeur drive you here," Haruhi said.

Kyoya laughed. "You know me too well." He moved his face towards her slowly. Haruhi closed her eyes, expecting a kiss, but all he did was let his lips graze unmercifully at her hot skin before whispering, "It's cold out here. Let me take you somewhere warm."

Haruhi gulped audibly, not knowing what to say. _Stop confusing me, you selfish bastard! _

To her surprise, she nodded. Her body was rebelling against her! Murphy: 15 234, Haruhi: 0.

Kyoya stood up, pulling her along with him as he led her to the car parked a little ways off the park grounds. He let her slide in first before climbing in, holding her hand in his.

He made a signal to the driver and they went off.

"Now that I have explained my part, please tell me why you were outside alone, at this time of night." His face wore a neutral expression but it was his voice that gave away his emotions. He sounded halfway between worry and exasperation.

Haruhi didn't speak, stubbornly refusing to answer him as she didn't feel the need to explain herself.

Kyoya sighed, letting go of her hand and running it through his hair. Haruhi felt cold at the loss of his touch.

Kyoya pressed a button by his seat making the two way mirror that divided the driver's seat from the passengers rise up to give them some privacy.

"What do you want me to do, to say, to prove that I'm really sorry?" he bit out more harshly than he intended. "I'm not used to grovelling like this but if that's what it takes to get you back I'd kneel my way through a path of rubble begging for your forgiveness. I can't say it anymore than I already had. I'm sorry, Haruhi. For hurting you, for putting you through things I should never have done. I…I rejected the idea at first when my father put it through me, the idea of you and I getting married. You were my friend, I treasured that. But when I thought about it, it made sense; as I said before you were the first girl I felt comfortable with, someone I seriously saw the rest of my life with. But I screwed up royally. Who knew that the person who ordered all of this in the first place would change his mind halfway and got me engaged to another girl before I could say anything?

"I won't take back how I confessed my feelings for you, because that's how I truly felt. I told myself every reason we shouldn't be together, from the inferiority of your birth to the pummelling I would get from the rest of the club. At the end of it all, it didn't matter: I still loved you. I swore never to get emotionally tied to this as it could end wrongly but it still happened. I fell for you faster than a rock down a cliff. When we went to Hong Kong, I was sure that you were the perfect person I wanted to be with. I made every pitiable reason to be with you, even going as far as visiting your home unannounced. I love you, how many times do I have to say it before you'll believe me?"

Damn it, he was near tears right now and still the girl beside him was as unmoving as a brick. She just stared beyond the tinted windows, her hands clenched in her lap. He wondered if she even heard him at all.

How shameful, the great Kyoya Ootori reduced to near tears and heart-jerking confession to the girl who wouldn't even give him the time of day.

He straightened up, knowing that it was going nowhere.

"I'm taking you home. It's late enough as it is," he managed to say without stammering. "You need your rest." His finger was near pushing the button to let the partition slide off so he could tell the driver to go back to Haruhi's apartment when finally, she spoke up.

"When you set this deal at the beginning, I agreed out of curiosity, dumb curiosity I admit," Haruhi said slowly, still not looking at him. "I wondered in spite of myself what would you do to make me fall for you and agree to becoming your wife. It was out of character but I pegged it down to my newfound zeal to experience a lot of things before it was too late. My mother told me to live my life to the fullest, and I guess I thought that it would be a good way to break free from the routine that's happening in my life.

"I've never had a boyfriend before, and all the other girls my age are falling in and out of love. I normally don't care but I thought this would be good training should I ever look for a real relationship. That was my greatest mistake. I got talked into thinking that what I had with you was real. It wasn't, and we both know it. It was forced to you by your father, and you passed it on to me. I don't blame you for it; it's what expected of you as an heir to a business empire. I blame myself. I let myself get swept away. I realized too late that it was all a dream. Wonderful, but a dream nonetheless.

"You're right, I'm kinda like Cinderella. Midnight has already struck for me and I was foolish enough not leave the glass slipper behind. My prince won't come. Neither will you."

Instead of tearing out in rage, Kyoya took her hand again softly, his thumb caressing the back of her hand before raising it to his lips.

"Then we'll just have to stop time then and make your dream a reality," he said quietly, letting the words linger in the air like a heavy perfume.

"Prove to me. Prove to me that dreams can come true. Then I'll consider forgiving you."

By the time that Kyoya dropped her off outside her apartment building, she had agreed, somewhat reluctantly, to come to his birthday party.

When Haruhi looked up at the sky, the dark clouds had dispersed, leaving a clear view of an inky black sky dotted with stars.

She smiled, knowing that winter was still far away.

--

_Whew, managed to get that done. Sorry for the late update. Got lost on the track of life and all that jazz. I'm in a writing rut now anyways for Kakashi (from Naruto, in case you don't know) fics. I am so in love with him! He's my boy toy for the moment. Yes, my life is that sad. I've been consuming his fics, from silly humorous ones, to him getting paired up to Sakura, Shizune, and hell, even Iruka.(Homophobics, read no further.)Which led me to reading Naruto x Sasuke fics. Some are good, some are just plain excuses to write gay porn. _

_This chapter is a bit different, angst being the word in operation here. After all, what good is a high school romance without angst? You might notice that I don't take the story seriously, though, with several mentions of cliché lines. That's just me. I hardly take anything seriously._

_Please, **READ AND REVIEW**! _

**Rienne :P**


	14. Phase Thirteen: Second Proposal

**Phase Thirteen: Second Proposal**

Her breaths were shallow and strained, each pant coming out forced and weak. Damn, this was not going to end any sooner, was it? Her lungs were unable to keep up with the stress and she doubled up on the floor finally, the fatigue catching up to her.

Leaning against the wall, she glanced around the corner. How many were there after her? Four--wait, five. The other one won't be as stupid as the others to join in a stupid quest such as this.

"HARUHI!" a voice boomed out nearby and Haruhi shot to her feet, trying to ignore the lactic acid build up in her legs.

Yes, her mental health takes precedence in her physical health at this moment.

But as she stopped to hide in one of the broom closets, she couldn't help but think why she would go to this length just to refuse their moronic request. In true Haruhi fashion, she could just state bluntly that she didn't want to do it, along with mental images of them boiling in a pit of hot lava for even suggesting it in the first place, or if that fails, she could always use Kyoya's Glare of Death (GOD) which she perfected just a few days ago.

Hikaru and Kaoru said that it was so scary, it made their balls jump back up their body. Kyoya's GOD could only make them wet their pants.

Nice visual.

Haruhi tried to regain her breathing. It wasn't an easy feat running after five males with ADHD and freak-like stamina, given that she was a complete dunce in the athletics department. She couldn't have outrun them if not for the convenient distraction that presented itself in the form of making another glib suggestion.

She sat down on a bucket to give her legs the respite it needed.

"Blood, meet legs," she mumbled, rubbing her aching thighs up and down. "Get acquainted."

She couldn't stand it anymore. This had taken too far. She had already agreed to go to Kyoya's birthday party after much duress, pressure, and blackmailing on the part of the boys, but their other demand made her snap.

They wanted her to go there as a girl--wearing the laciest, girliest, crappiest dress she had ever seen in her life, Zuka club notwithstanding.

Was it even a dress? Haruhi had wondered when they dragged it out in front of her. It was simply miles and miles of lace, silk, and bows. Good grief, if they had replaced the shocking pink material with white, she would have screamed. Sure, she had dressed like a girl more than once for their inanities (and she suspected repressed fantasies), but to walk around wearing that abominable frill-thing?

She just hoped that the university don't have The List of Embarrassing Things This Candidate Did So We Could Check if They Are Eligible For Our University. Good god, if they knew what she did daily in the club, they'd throw out her application before they could even open the damned envelope!

"Where do you think Haruhi could be?" asked Tamaki's voice just outside the closet door.

_Please don't let them find me! I swear I'm contributing more in the shrine this month!_

After a few seconds, which seemed an eternity to Haruhi, the door burst open and the five faces of evil were grinning at her.

"Ha-ru-hi!" they sang. So this is what devils sound like….

Five pairs of hands grabbed her from her uncomfortable perch by an upturned bucket, dragging her protesting body back the third music room.

"I don't want to go! I don't want to wear it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

_That's it, you're not getting another cent from me!_

"Really, Haruhi," Kaoru interrupted her tirade. "You've never reacted like this before to any of our plans."

"No matter how stupid they are," added his twin.

"Then it's high time that I do, then," snapped Haruhi from her position at Mori's shoulder. Why does this guy treat me like a sack of potatoes?

"It's a perfectly suitable dress," said Tamaki, pushing the music room's doors.

There were no customers for this day and to stave off their boredom, they had initiated their favourite game: Torture Haruhi.

"I was willing to wear the things you made me before," said Haruhi when Mori set her back down on the floor, helping her to straighten out her blazer. She shot the stoic boy a smile of gratefulness before continuing, "Because they were normal for the most part. I can't wear a thing like…."

The lace monstrosity was gone from its mannequin. In its place was the loveliest dress Haruhi had ever seen. It was a silk halter-top dress, the softest pinks in colour. The bodice was embedded with small crystals, Swarovski if she thought right, in the pattern of a small flower. The skirt was long and would definitely reach her ankles if she cared enough to try it on.

"Where's Haruhi's beautiful dress?" demanded Tamaki, gesturing about the room.

"Such a pretty dress," said Honey and Haruhi couldn't agree more.

Hikaru and Kaoru noticed Haruhi's expression as she stared at the dress, and they grinned maniacally, a plot forming in their heads.

"Do you like that dress, Haruhi?" asked Hikaru, sliding up to her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" continued Kaoru.

Haruhi's lips lifted a little. "It's certainly better than the last one you wanted me to wear."

"So does this mean it meets your approval?" said a voice from behind them, Kyoya.

Haruhi turned around and the bespectacled teen stood there, a small smile on his face as he studied her. Hikaru's grip on Haruhi's waist tightened, which did not escape Kyoya.

"It's…lovely…." trailed off Haruhi, returning her gaze back on the dress.

"I know. It's a Hitachiin creation," explained Kyoya, approaching the dress. "I'm sorry that you weren't forewarned but I had asked Yuzu-san to design this dress specifically," he told the twins. "As usual, your mother outdone herself. It's more than what I had imagined."

"Oh! So this is the special project for the private client Mom was talking about!" said Kaoru.

"Mom did fantastic," Hikaru said tightly and Kaoru took a sidelong glance at his twin.

"Please extend my deepest gratitude to your mother," said Kyoya.

"Of course," Kaoru replied quickly when Hikaru's jaw tightened.

"Why don't you try it on, Haruhi?" said Honey, when the tension in the air became palpable.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi, snapping out of it.

"Yes, try it on, daughter!" joined Tamaki when his higher cognitive functions began to whirr and it decided that this new dress was better.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, could you please do the honours of helping Haruhi into the dress?" requested Kyoya, sitting down at an empty table to focus on the club bookings.

Kaoru lifted the dress carefully away from the mannequin as Hikaru led Haruhi to the dressing rooms.

While the twins argued what pair of shoes would look best with the dress, Haruhi smiled wider.

--

Haruhi stepped in to the dress gingerly, knowing that she couldn't just throw it in casually like she did the other dresses before. The dress clung to her comfortably; the material was of a soft silk that made the skirt swish dramatically every time she moved. There were padded cups for her chest, making her breast graduate from its former flat-board state to two actual mounds. Thankfully, it didn't dip too low at the back, just exposing below her scapula. She glanced at herself at the full length mirror.

She looked different…not like herself.

What will Kyoya think when he sees me like this?

Angry at herself for thinking that way, she stepped out of the dressing cubicle, finding Hikaru and Kaoru waiting for her with a pair of glittery pink shoes on their hands.

"See if this fits," said Kaoru, handing her the shoes. "You're beautiful, Haruhi," he said, more than awe in his voice.

"You're more than that," muttered Hikaru reverently.

Haruhi showed her back to them. "Could you help me button up? I can't reach."

Hikaru gulped as he stared at the creamy whiteness that was Haruhi's back. Rolling his eyes, Kaoru pushed his older brother into doing it and left the room hurriedly, giving them some privacy and the chance his brother needed.

Gulping audibly, Hikaru took the velvet buttons with shaking fingers, and every time his fingers would brush against her skin, the more he lost his self-control. When the last one was securely in place, he finally snapped.

Haruhi was about to turn around to thank him but a pair of arms encircled her waist and Hikaru's face was buried in her neck, his hot breath fanning against the curve of her neck.

"Hikaru…."

"Tell me, Haruhi, do you love him?" he whispered softly, gathering her as close to him as he could. What he would give to hold her like this forever….

"Who do you mean?" asked Haruhi though knowing the answer.

"Kyoya."

"Oh." Haruhi sighed. She had longed to tell somebody of her feelings but decided that it was inappropriate. But he had asked, and she wanted to tell the truth. "I don't know. I'm still confused about it. He makes me…happy sometimes but most of the time, I just want to stab him with my fork." She laughed shortly, her hands clasping his. "It's the same with how I feel for you all, to be honest. I don't know if it's love or just plain platonic feelings."

"If things were different, do you think that you could love me…more than as a friend?" asked Hikaru, though fearful of her answer. He had been dying to tell her this yet a lot of things stopped him: rejection, circumstances….

"I never thought that I could--or would--ever love somebody more than a friend," Haruhi began. "It wasn't high on my priority list. But I guess, yes, there could be a time when I could love somebody more than a friend. My mother told me that love was strange like that: it would hit you when you least expect it."

Hikaru's heart broke. He let go of her, then planted a chaste kiss on her temple.

"I love you, Haruhi," he whispered, so softly it only came to Haruhi's ears as a quiet breath.

"Did you say something?" said Haruhi as she made for the door.

Hikaru shook his head, gripping her hand tight.

He watched as Haruhi stepped out of the door, knowing that he was finally letting her go, that she could never be his, and it was time that he understood that.

As he watched her retreating back, the only thought in his mind was that he wished her happiness.

Because that's what happens when you fall in love. You still wish that they could find joy…even if it's not with you.

--

The day of Kyoya's party came. The newly built Neo Park Hotel, which was the first of a chain of hotels the Ootori Business Group were planning to build, was chosen as the venue. Traditionally, parties like this was held at the Ootori residence but Yoshio couldn't help but show off his latest conquest. Unlike the Rio Grand Hotel that the Suohs own, this one boasted of an ultramodern décor, using geometric shapes and abstract art as its main design. Yoshio had hired the foremost decorators for this hotel, never sparing any cent. He had used local and international designers, and even had the Presidential suite designed by Karl Lagerfeld.

The guest count was more than five hundred, as dignitaries, ambassadors, politicians, and every top-level executive from all kinds of multi-million businesses from Japan to America was expected to be present.

Haruhi paced inside her apartment, having last minute internal struggles. Should she go, or shouldn't she? After all, they were also going to announce Kyoya's engagement with Guinevere tonight and she might not take it.

She wondered briefly if she could maybe hitchhike out of here. She still had her passport. Surely it wouldn't cost much for a boat ride to mainland China. She could escape there, seek asylum, and live the rest of her life planting potatoes.

She snorted. Wherever she'd go, the annoying six would definitely find her. They had the means.

Hikaru and Kaoru were supposed to pick her up in a few minutes to help her get ready at the hotel. She was to be escorted tonight by Tamaki. Somehow, she was conned by the air headed blond to be his date for tonight. She didn't know that his frontal lobes were even capable of thinking a way to outsmart her.

Someone knocked furiously on her door and wearily, she opened it, finding the twins dressed up smartly in their tuxedoes.

"Haruhi, you ready?" asked Hikaru, leading her away.

"Yup," said Haruhi glibly though her stomach was knotting uncomfortably. Maybe it wasn't too late to run. She locked the door behind her, taking a deep fortifying breath.

"Nervous?" said Kaoru, taking her hand while Hikaru took the other.

"Well, yes," she answered as they slid in the car with her sitting in the middle. Both were still holding her hands. "It's different from the parties at the school. Added to that, Tamaki-senpai even managed to outwit me to agree as his date for tonight."

"If you mind so much, why not ditch him and be our date?" said Hikaru.

"He'll kick up a fuss all night," shrugged Haruhi. "I'd rather avoid that."

"Good point."

They arrived at the hotel, Haruhi barely glancing at the imposing building. Her hands felt clammy and cold. Kaoru smiled and rubbed his thumb comfortingly at her hand.

"You'll be all right," he said soothingly. "The rest of us will be behind you."

"Especially if milord tries to do something stupid to our Haruhi," grumbled Hikaru.

There was still two hours before the party started, giving her plenty of time to think.

She knew that this night could change her life, how much, she didn't want to know.

--

Haruhi sat in the velvet armchair, her hands folded neatly on her lap. Hikaru and Kaoru had outdone themselves on her hair using hair extensions instead of a wig this time, then securing it into an elegant French twist, a few stands framing her heart-shaped face. Her make-up was subtle, with just the right hint of shimmering pink lip gloss to accentuate the lips, a light dusting of blusher, and glitter at the corner of her eyes. Her already long eyelashes got longer and thicker with excellent use of mascara and hints of eyeliner, making her eyes seductive and sexy under the right lights. Then they had sprayed her with a jasmine and musk perfume that they said would ensnare any man.

This was how Tamaki found her as he entered the room, and his heart stopped at how beautiful she appeared.

She was more elegant than any royalty as she sat there, her face the epitome of female beauty.

He approached her slowly, smiling down at her.

"Haruhi, you look so lovely tonight," he said in his most dulcet tones.

Haruhi just smiled, looking at his form, so stylish in that tuxedo. "You look nice as well."

He saw a flash of something in her eyes and before he knew it, he was kneeling in front of her, clasping her hands in his.

"Haruhi, you are the loveliest creature I have ever met on this planet," he started quietly, injecting all the love he had for her in that sentence. "And I could babble on and on what I feel for you, but we do know that words would never be enough. So please let me show you what I truly feel for you."

He let one of his hands go and reached into his inner breast pocket, pulling out a small velveteen box inlaid with a gold filigree. Haruhi sucked in her breath harshly, knowing where this was heading.

"Haruhi, will you marry me?"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Sorry for ending it abruptly and the half-assed chapter. I'm just dog-gone tired right now. I hold down three jobs, and it's no easy feat. I'm seriously wondering if I should continue this, really. See, I don't get paid to write fan fiction. I support myself totally in my studies, hence the numerous back-breaking jobs. So, not much time to write. This chapter is for AnimorphinX999 whose thoughtful PM made me get off my lazy arse and write at least a few pages. Thank you for reminding me that I still have to finish this. Only one or two more chapters to go and this story is complete.

**Short poll:**

_Which story would you like to have updated next? (This is for those who read my other KyoHaru fic as well. I can only focus on one right now.)_

A. The Submission of Haruhi Fujioka

B. Two Sides

Thanks a lot.

**Disclaimer: **Haruhi won Kyoya in a supermarket draw. I got a pack of frozen peas.


	15. Final Phase: First Love

Here it is, the moment you have all been waiting for and pelting me with rotten vegetable in an effort to get me off my pale ass and write this. It's been a long, tedious journey and I'm just glad that it will be over as soon as I post this. Honestly, I didn't expect that people would even read this, and has stuck to it so far. No words could express just how much I love you guys for sticking with me to the end with this story. Thank you, thank you so much! And see you in my other stories!

You guys are really great, and I want to thank you from the bottom of my hypothalamus for your wonderful views and support for this story. You guys so rock! So please enjoy this one helluva long chapter as a great bonus to all you beautiful people!

Bonus for my Filipino readers: Spurned on either by caffeine or nicotine, I wrote a Filipino version of this particular chapter, which is basically a parody of it and ten times funnier, I think. And any rotten vegetables thrown at me will be used as compost for the growth of new plots. I'm working on a few kinks on it and will be posted up in a few days, I swear! J

**Eyesheeteroo!**

* * *

**Final Phase: First Love, Last Chance, Eternal Promise**

Kyoya straightened out his tux, making sure that nothing was amiss with his appearance. He stared at himself in front of the mirror, knowing that after this night, he might gain everything he's been fighting for all his life--or lose it all in one fucking second.

He knew that people regarded him as the most handsome out of the three Ootori brothers, but there was only so much you could do with a seductive smirk along with the raise of sinfully dark eyebrow. Men and women have thrown themselves at his feet at one sultry glance from him, not caring that they were actually prostrating themselves at a teenager.

Because to see Kyoya Ootori give you even one modicum of attention was worth living your life over.

In the face of riches, power, and all that flattering attention, Kyoya knew that his life would never be complete. His life was all about the company, and taking over from his father.

So what changed? What made him want to throw everything away for one simple reason.

Haruhi Fujioka happened. And after that, his life had gone so many twists and turns this past month he didn't know where his head started and his heart ended.

He wanted her. It was as simple as that.

Kyoya shook his head. No, it was more complicated. Nothing with Haruhi could ever be simple. She was a puzzle, and Kyoya loved puzzles, love the challenge that they brought him. But at the end, once you solve it, there was nothing more.

Haruhi was different. She was the endless puzzle to end all puzzles.

And Kyoya hoped that he could be the one to unravel her for as long as they lived.

There. That was his greatest wish.

Kyoya closed his eyes.

He was in even deeper shit than he imagined.

--

The door to Haruhi's suite was slightly ajar and he heard every word said. He couldn't see inside but the voices were distinct, clear, and left him no doubt on what was happening.

Tamaki had finally proposed to Haruhi.

Kyoya wanted to bash his head against the wall but it wasn't a viable option now.

Gritting his teeth and resolutely ignoring the pain in his chest, Kyoya stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked away.

From the room, from his friends.

And from his final piece of salvation.

--

Tamaki held his breath, staring at Haruhi while he waited for her answer.

Haruhi had her eyes closed, willing to block away anything and everything at the moment.

This cannot be happening. This is so not funny anymore.

Why is everyone suddenly proposing to her left and right as if they were giving away free samples in a supermarket?

She was downright angry. This has gone long enough. She didn't need any more of this crap clogging her life.

_Damn you stupid rich bastards. Just because you have the power, you think you could do anything you wanted at the drop of a hat. You guys make me sick. _

That's what Haruhi wanted to say. But as she opened her eyes to find her friend's eyes staring back at her, she knew she couldn't do it.

Tamaki was her friend. And she knew he meant well. He was an idiot most of the time, but it wasn't really his fault.

She knew that he was only trying to protect her.

From the pain, from the humiliation that would surely spring forth when Yoshio would announce to the world tonight the engagement of one Kyoya Ootori to Guinevere Jansen.

Haruhi stood up and Tamaki let go of her hands.

"You're a good friend, Tamaki," she said softly. "And I thank you for that." She turned to bed, gathered her clothes, and went for the bathroom.

"But right now, I need to leave." She gave him one last small smile before disappearing behind the door.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki started, confused.

Haruhi emerged from the bathroom a several minutes later wearing her old sweater and tan trousers. Her make-up was gone and her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Haruhi…the party…what are you doing?" Tamaki stuttered.

"I don't belong in a place like this," Haruhi explained, shaking her head. "You guys do. I know that you're going to say that as your friend, I have as much as right to be here as all the others. But…I can't deal with this right now. I need to go home. Please understand that."

In fact, Tamaki didn't. He could never understand Haruhi. Yet he grasped that she needed to leave before her heart could finally break into a thousand pieces.

He couldn't' stand that look Haruhi had on her face at that moment.

Tamaki took her hand in his, squeezing lightly.

"I won't pretend that I understand you, Haruhi," he said. "Because I honestly don't. If there is one thing that I do know right now is that you need to be somewhere and it's not here."

Haruhi nodded, grateful.

"I'll call downstairs and arrange for a car to take you home."

"No, I…I'll take the train home. I think I know this district and it's only three or four stops away. I need some air and time to think."

Haruhi let her hand slip from his grasp and went for the door.

"Thanks and enjoy the night, Tamaki."

Tamaki could only smile painfully at his friend's retreating back. Then his face hardened.

Kyoya better not sue him for bodily harm when this night is over.

--

"Kyoya! You stupid idiot!" screamed Tamaki, bursting into the suite. He found the young man on the couch, the first few buttons of his dress shirt opened while he nursed a stiff brandy.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded the blond teen, wrenching the alcohol away from the slightly sloshed bastard.

Kyoya glared at his friend and attempted to wrestle away the alcohol.

"None of your damn business, idiot," replied Kyoya, going for the mini bar for some vodka.

"There are more than five hundred people waiting for you downstairs and you're going to appear to them looking like that?.!" Tamaki grabbed the lapels of his tux, shaking him.

Kyoya coldly slapped his hands away and took a sip of the alcohol straight from the bottle.

"Isn't this what our lives are all about?" Kyoya asked, flinging himself back on the couch. "Fucking appearances? Money, prestige, and power. All fucking appearances. All fucking bull shit created to show social strata. I fucking hate this. I don't fucking need this."

"Then what do you think you need?" Tamaki shot back, though quietly and with less expletives.

"I need Haruhi!" yelled Kyoya. He wasn't drunk by a long shot but the alcohol was already loosening his tongue and slowly killing what was left of his poor rationality.

"Then why the fuck are you drinking yourself to death while the person you say that you need is out there, in pain because of the shit you pulled on her?" Tamaki couldn't resist swearing and screaming as well.

"What the hell?.!"

"Yes, she fucking left because she can't stand seeing you with that stupid cow, you bastard."

"It wasn't my choice! I worked all my life for this moment, the time when my father would give me everything that I wanted! But she stepped in, messed it all up, until she was all I needed! And it's not right! It's not right!"

"Why isn't it right?"

"Because…because…Tamaki, how is it possible that one person could be your everything, be your whole being, until you feel that her smile or tears would be your life and death? How did this happen?"

"It's simple. You fell in love. That's all there is to it."

"Well, I fucking hate it."

"Well, you need to fucking suck it up in the ass if necessary. Because that type of feeling and thought isn't going anywhere for a long time. Until you feel that it's eating you up from the inside and threatening to castrate you with a butter knife. That's how hard falling in love is."

"You know, I think we swore more in this conversation than we ever had in our whole lives."

"Yeah, I can see our fathers dunking us in the tub, demanding that we wash out our mouths with soap."

Kyoya continued to drink, and Tamaki sighed, getting up to go to the bathroom.

Kyoya felt something wet slap against the back of his neck harshly and felt Tamaki's fingers rubbing the wet towel on his skin.

"This will help a bit. Clean yourself up and I'll call for some coffee--espresso double shot," declared Tamaki strongly, his eyes boring into his friend's, daring him to argue. "Clean yourself up; you look disgusting. This is not the Kyoya we know. Even if it's just for shitty appearances, he'll still look and act his best."

Kyoya snorted but put down the bottle.

"You proposed to Haruhi," said Kyoya after Tamaki placed the receiver down on the phone, having asked room service for the coffee.

"Yes," admitted Tamaki, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. So much that I was willing to take here away from you, if need be."

"Then why are you helping me like this?"

"You're my friend first and foremost. I've known you longer than I knew her. Girlfriends--in this case, fiancées--come and go, but best friends don't."

"You're lying."

"Yes, I am." Tamaki gave his best friend of three years a lopsided grin. "I am."

Kyoya smiled a bit, though it was painful. "When did you get so smart about things like this?"

Tamaki laughed. "When you told me that if ignorance is bliss, I must be in constant orgasm." He eyed his friend with a fond expression. "Now, I can shoot that statement back at you. Payback's a bitch."

Kyoya had to laugh at the horrible clichés they were spouting all night.

"Yes, yes it is."

--

Haruhi walked around the streets, barely noticing where she was going. She just wanted to walk, get herself lost, then come back to school by Monday calm, cool, and uncaring as before.

She pulled out her wristwatch from her trousers. It read ten minutes after ten. The party should be in full swing by now, and the others were probably accosting Tamaki on what had happened to her.

She trusted Tamaki would make up some lame ass excuse for her. They could leave the party and look for her, but it was Kyoya's birthday party and for his friends to suddenly leave, well, it was ruder than rude, even if it was for her.

With that uplifting thought, Haruhi strolled around the block, looking for a café. She never really liked going to those little shops and blowing a couple thousand of yen for a cup of coffee she could have made in her house and for a quarter of the price, but she felt like having somewhere to sit down that wasn't her apartment or hotels.

Haruhi gave an uncharacteristic smirk as she made her way to a small shop round the corner. She's been in hotels a lot the past month, as most of her life-altering moments (not including breaking that Rene vase) happened in hotels.

The waitress at the night shift stared uninterestedly at the newcomer but stopped when she saw just how gorgeous the man was. Sure, he looked a bit scruffy in those sweater and jeans, but damn, he was the cute-hot type that was bordering on the feminine.

"Good evening!" she said happily, greeting the cute customer as he sat down on an unoccupied table. "What would you like for tonight?"

"What do you have?" asked the guy, staring around impassively.

"Well, we have our special signature Brazilian coffee with your choice of flavours: hazelnut, caramel, and vanilla." _And you get me as a bonus_.

Haruhi shrugged. "Just a black then." She continued to stare at the tablecloth.

The irate waitress gave a light eye twitch before huffily going at the back to fulfil the order. She nearly slammed the cup of coffee down Haruhi's table along with a bowl of sugar and a small jug of milk before going away again.

Haruhi stared out the shop's widows, absentmindedly curling her fingers around the hot mug. She wished that her father was at home so she could just bask in his noisy presence, but Ranka was in the club tonight. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't just barge in and ask for some time with Ranka while he serviced the guests: she was underage and therefore could not enter the premises.

She took a sip of the hot beverage, noting dimly that it was twice as bitter as she would have liked.

She absentmindedly finished her drink, staring outside, watching people as the flit past either in a hurry or in a leisurely stroll. She noticed that most of the people there were couples: ranging from the young to the old, men and women holding each other as they came across the a brown haired girl's eyesight.

Haruhi frowned. She was becoming too sad about this. Wasn't it her idea not to pursue the faux engagement? Wasn't she the one who promised that if Kyoya could show her what she was missing, she would accept him?

She resisted the urge to bury her face in her arms. She was so messed up it wasn't funny anymore.

She glanced at the clock hanging above the counter. It was nearly half past eleven. Since there wouldn't be any school tomorrow, she figured that she could stay up as late as she wanted.

But there was a sale on beef at the supermarket in the morning and if she left it late, she'd miss it.

Sighing, she left a few bills in the table, with a small tip and left the shop to a bored drone of 'Thank you and come back again' routine.

On the trek to the nearest train station, Haruhi carefully left her mind blissfully blank. She wasn't the type to brood and just because of one selfish bastard, she wasn't too keen on making it a habit.

At the train station, she immediately went for the train schedule, seeing that her train would come in the next ten minutes. At a loss of what to do during that time, she eyed the vending machines lining one whole wall. Her stomach gave a soft rumble as she stared at the packet of crisps one machine had to offer. She hadn't eaten since lunch, having only coffee for the past few hours.

She walked up to the machine, popped her coin in the slot, and chose a cheese Doritos. The salty and slightly sour taste of the nachos bit her tongue but she was too hungry to dwell on it further. She had just thrown the empty packet in the trash when her train came whistling to a stop, the brakes screeching loudly against the metal tracks.

Several people stepped inside the train as soon as the doors slid open. Thankfully, since it was so late at night, there were more than a few vacant seats. Haruhi chose one that was most secluded, all the way back in the compartment, closing her eyes as the familiar lurch of the train speeding up lulled her senses to a soft sleep.

--

A nasal voice came through the speakers, the static piercing uncomfortably on her ears. A slit of brown flittered from long eyelashes as Haruhi struggled to drift back into consciousness.

Dimly, she realized that the train was stopping--a good few train stops from her own home.

Damn.

She was practically near the Chiba prefecture. She took out her wristwatch again. Nearly twelve midnight. If her father knew she'd been up to, dangerously sleeping on a train at this time of night… Gah. He might not hesitate to latch himself onto her for the rest of her life to keep her safe.

Haruhi got out of the train, stretching her aching joints. There were a few people on the train stop but she ignored them all, waiting for the train to take her back home.

What was she doing, wasting time waiting for trains?

If she had to use terrible analysis, her life was kind of like this: waiting for the next train to take her to where she needed to be.

She wanted to smack her head. Her hunger and body overloaded with caffeine were seriously messing up with her head full time. She felt like she just had a dose of crack or pot. Not that she ever had it before.

Okay, so for the meantime, these were the short term goals placed number one priority and heaven help the idiot trying to keep her away from it:

1.Get back home,

2.Take a nice warm bath,

3.And sleep until Monday.

See, it was easy to focus her mind to more important matters again. Haruhi took a deep breath.

The train screeched to a halt in front of her.

Life was still going, no matter how much she tried to dissuade herself from that point.

--

Kyoya paced around the room, his arms crossed in his chest. The new carpet was beginning to get worn out from the scuffle of his Italian shoes against the soft fabric but he couldn't care less.

In a few minutes, the party would really start. His father was going to introduce him as the new heir to his empire, along with the announcement of his impeding engagement to Guinevere Jansen, heiress to the Jansen fortune. He grimaced at the thought. No doubt he would be the envy of many young men out there who wished to even have a modicum of the success he had achieved so far in his young age.

But what kind of success was it all if it was just eating him up inside? This wasn't fair at all. To him and to Haruhi. Belatedly, he realized that they were the same: toys played with by his father, by the general unfairness that was the world.

He had promised her that he would show her that he was deserving of her love. And where was it headed now? Time was up and he still hadn't talked to his father about his decision.

And once his father had told the world that he was going to get engaged to Guinevere…. He could never back out. It was part of his pride as an Ootori.

Damn, things have gone so out of hand. He thought that he had planned everything to the best of his ability. But he knew that he wasn't perfect. Neither was Haruhi. He forgot to factor two important variables in his calculations: Haruhi's personality and his own emotions.

How strangely ironic that even the best laid plans all come crumbling down with a simple mistake.

It was all to be expected though. And he never regretted anything that had happened between him and Haruhi. All the good and the bad, he'll take them all without any qualms. Because they were of her, and that was all that mattered.

He fished his phone out of his pocket, waiting for the call.

After Tamaki had told him that Haruhi had left, he sent some men to make sure she was all right. Due to their incompetence, they lost sight of her in Shinjuku and was unable to trail her since. He was worried that something must have happened to her. Men stationed near her house also said that she hadn't been home yet.

He walked to the door, ready to jump into his car and look for Haruhi himself when he saw Guinevere posed out the door, about to knock.

Kyoya groaned internally. He had no time for this.

"Miss Guinevere," he ground out instead, stepping aside to let her come in. "How may I help you this evening?"

Guinevere didn't reply, but went inside the room, settling herself in a comfy armchair. Even with her expensive navy blue dress and glittering make-up, she looked a bit desolate when Kyoya thought she was over the moon about things. She was after all, supposed to be getting engaged to him, wasn't she? Note the stress on supposed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyoya carefully, leaning against the door jamb.

Guinevere's hands twisted in her lap, seeming to be at a loss for words. Then she took a deep breath and looked at him with something akin to apology in her eyes.

"When I saw you during the open day at the Ouran Institute, I immediately fell for you," she explained carefully, blushing at her admission. "And I thought that you were one of those gallant princes type. So I asked my uncle if I could have you. I know, I know, I sound like a complete brat, and I know that I am one. But I don't care about that. I was of course, happy when Yoshio-san told me that I was going to be married to you.

"But the last couple of weeks, I observed you from afar. I was in the school, seeing how you acted around people. I was curious. I wanted to see you without those fake pleasantries that were on your face and voice whenever you are with me." She gave him a slight smirk while he just stared at her incredulously. "And I noticed something: there was only one person that you chose to be with as you were. Just Kyoya and no one else. Not the Ootori heir, not the person destined to be my husband. And that was when you were with him, that Haruhi Fujioka."

Her eyes shone with unshed tears. She stood up, facing him. "I loved seeing you that way. But while I thought that, I realized that he was the one you wanted to be with, not me. It took a long time and three boxes of chocolates, but I have come to accept that fact." Now her smile was predatory and it sent shivers in Kyoya's spine. "And may I just say that I absolutely loved it! The idea of two hot boys, in a relationship that defied all laws of nature and sexuality! It was absolutely the hottest and sweetest thing that I had ever witnessed and I totally approved of your relationship! Oh my god, you have got to tell me how and when did you realize that you were into boys." She tapped her chin thoughtfully with a manicured nail. "It made sense that you were more into boys than into girls, that's why you never gave me the time of day."

Kyoya stared at her in shock. She thought he was gay and absolutely loved it? Was he in some sort of badly written homo novel?

Before he could correct her mistake and say that Haruhi was definitely a girl, and he was definitely straight, thank you very much, Guinevere started squealing again.

"Renge-san kindly told me all about the finer points of shounen-ai and I was smitten! This is so freaking cute, you know, what's going on between you and Haruhi-san. It was totally worth having my heart crushed for" Then she eyed him naughtily. "Indulge me for a minute Kyoya and tell me who tops."

Kyoya had the insane urge to laugh. So this was all it took to get her off his back, have a relationship with another boy? His life was definitely crazy.

He smirked at her instead. "Who do you think?"

"Haruhi-san," Guinevere quipped playfully. "He might seem soft and sweet, but I'm willing to bet that he's a wildcat in the bed, right?"

Kyoya fought the indignation. "Ah, and you think of me as the submissive type."

"Totally." Guinevere nodded before sobering up. "Tamaki-san told me what happened. I know that you should be itching to go to him. Don't worry about the party. I'll tell Uncle and Yoshio about everything. I'll tell them that it was my decision to break off the engagement so you're still clear." She opened the door. "But, you be the one to tell your father that you bat for the other team. I don't think he'll be delighted about the fact that his heir wouldn't be giving him any grandchildren soon." She streaked off past him and to the elevator before Kyoya could get in a word edgewise.

Kyoya shook his head. His angel must be looking out for him tonight.

--

Downstairs in the grand ballroom, Yoshio couldn't help but smirk as Guinevere told him and Jansen about what was happening.

Jansen could only frown at his niece disapprovingly before threatening to take away her brand new pony.

Guinevere howled. Kyoya owed him a new pony for this!

Yoshio fingered his champagne flute delicately before turning to his business partner.

"So, as things have taken a turn for the best, or the worst depending on your opinion," he said fluidly, "what do you propose we do about the merging?"

"We've already spent billions on it," huffed Jansen tiredly, slumping into a seat. Yoshio handed him a glass of brandy which the man gulped gratefully. "There's no reason to halt it now midway. That would be bad business sense."

Yoshio smirked maniacally inside his head. Now he got what he wanted. It was time Kyoya did as well.

--

Kyoya was pacing again. Now, it was on Haruhi's apartment. He had gotten the key from Ranka more a few weeks ago, when the transvestite deemed the boy more than worthy for his little daughter. Though the gift was more than welcome for the young Ootori, he knew the implications of the trust. It was a sort of test, to know what Kyoya was actually trying to do with his daughter. In short, to know if he was honourable enough not to abuse such trust, i.e. barge in the door when Haruhi was alone and ravish her on the spot.

Well, to tell the truth, Kyoya had more than wanted to do that on more than one occasion during their weird courtship, but held himself in check. He didn't think Haruhi would appreciate a surprise attack from him. And though he knew that he could turn her into a puddle of submissiveness with a few kisses, he also knew that she would beat him up bloody once it was all over.

Kyoya sighed. Haruhi was one of those people he could never win against, no matter how hard he could try.

And he kind of liked it that way. It was refreshing.

He was beginning to think that Haruhi might just be his anti-drug.

The door opened and Kyoya stopped his wearing out the tatami mats underneath his feet. He steeled himself for what was about to come.

Haruhi came inside the apartment, wondering why the lights were turned on when she recalled that she turned them off before she went for the hotel.

She must have been that nervous about it all, then.

She was about to peel off her sweater and stomp to the bathroom when she noticed another presence in the room.

And there Kyoya Ootori was, standing stock still at the sight before him: of Haruhi nearly stripping.

He had caught the slight flash of skin as Haruhi raised the sweater a few inches with the intention of taking it off completely, but then stopped, perhaps sensing him.

Damn his overwhelming presence!

His inner Kyoya wailed at the lost opportunity, while little Kyoya twitched in dismay as well. His three-year-old Kyoya was berating him for being a pervert.

So, at a loss of what to do, with three personalities waging a war in his head, he stood there, staring at her with an indecipherable expression.

Haruhi stared at him as well, about to ask what he was doing here and not at his own party but it was redundant to do so.

"Would you like some tea, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked instead, turning over to the cupboards.

Kyoya forced himself to speak.

"No, I don't need tea," he gasped out. "Please, Haruhi, could you…."

"Could I what?"

Kyoya looked at her profile, at her tired expression and weary posture. She just seemed so exhausted that he wanted nothing more than to just cuddle up with her in a soft bed and lull her to sleep, holding her all the while, whispering his love for her as a lullaby.

Kyoya sighed. He wanted to reach out to her, hold her hand. He wanted so much when she was so near. Yet he knew that it wasn't the time to do so.

"Are you okay?" he said, concern edging in his tone.

Haruhi ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I guess so." She went for the low rise table and buried her head in her arms. "I just want to sleep right now."

Even though Haruhi couldn't see him, Kyoya nodded. He went to the adjacent room, pulling out her futon from the closet and laying it down for her.

He shook her awake. "Haruhi, I prepared your futon. You should sleep."

Haruhi looked at him blearily. "But I thought you wanted to talk or something."

Kyoya shook his head. "No, that could wait until tomorrow. You getting some rest is more important right now."

Haruhi nodded blearily, not about to argue. She stood up, heading for the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll just brush my teeth, then."

When Haruhi was done with her nightly toilette and dressed comfortably in her pyjamas, she wearily lay herself down on the futon, mindful of the young man following her every movement with care and concern.

Kyoya sat beside her futon, watching her as she yawned herself to sleep. By some irrational urge, he bent down to kiss her softly on the forehead with a whisper of good night.

Instead of smiling sleepily and conking out, Haruhi gaped at him. She never expected him to do that, though her subconscious probably wished for it.

Kyoya couldn't move from his position, continuing to hover just a few inches above Haruhi. His gaze travelled to her soft pink lips, remembering the last time he was able to taste them, mark them as his own. In a fit of possessiveness, he swore that only he could own them, own her.

_Haruhi was his, no one else's._

Just as he was about to jerk away, Kyoya-devil came to his left shoulder, urging him on to do what he craved the most. Inner Kyoya asked where was Kyoya-angel. As if on cue, Kyoya-angel appeared, dusting off his dainty feathers and apologizing about a riot up in Heaven when one angel stepped on another's robe and caused the garment to rip in half, letting the whole assembly see the angel in his naked glory. Needless to say, though angels were asexual creatures, something snapped.

Kyoya-angel looked at the situation before shrugging. "What are you waiting for, you idiot. Opportunity knocks. Grab it. Relish it. Do her."

Inner Kyoya and Kyoya-devil sweat dropped. Kyoya smirked internally. He liked listening to his angel.

And so, Kyoya closed the few inches gap between them, pressing his lips firmly against Haruhi's. He sucked on her bottom lip before biting it and then laving at it with his tongue. He did the same thing on her upper lip, using her shocked gasp to enter her mouth with his tongue.

Haruhi's hands suddenly found themselves fisted in his shirt as she tried to pull him closer. God, how she missed his familiar presence.

Kyoya moved so that he was directly on top of her, one of his knees resting just below the apex of her thighs as he ravished her mouth. She tasted so sweet.

Reluctantly, he left her lips to trail his own on her jaw, up to her ear, nibbling on the lobe then going down to her neck, sucking and biting at the exposed skin.

Haruhi moved her head to side to offer more skin for him to worship. She kinda liked the vampiric attention Kyoya was giving her neck. She moaned softly when his teeth grazed on her collarbone.

"Kyoya…" she panted.

"Haruhi…" He looked at her in the eye. "We won't do anything you want to do." He made to move to get off of her and Haruhi understood that he was finally letting her go.

_For good._

In that moment of panic, Haruhi couldn't think as clearly as she would have liked. She bit her lip, and then smiled, throwing caution to the wind.

She finally knew what she wanted.

Her arms snaked to his neck and pulled her down on him. "No, don't go anywhere. Stay. Keep me company for the night."

Kyoya smiled. "My pleasure. I want to stay with you, too."

He sat up but only to remove his jacket and socks. Haruhi scooted over to give him space in the futon and he settled himself under the soft sheets, spooning Haruhi in his arms. He gave her a small kiss in her ear.

"Good night, Haruhi. I love you."

"I know."

--

A high-pitched shriek awoke the two teens from their comfortable slumber. Kyoya cracked open an eye, ready to fire the idiot who woke him up. And why the hell was his bed so hard? He looked down and saw a half-awake Haruhi stirring in his arms.

Then it clicked.

He glanced sheepishly at an irate Ranka who was glaring at them from the doorway. He let go of Haruhi slowly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ranka demanded.

"Dad, I can explain…" started Haruhi but Ranka was beyond calming.

And so, Kyoya and Haruhi found themselves sitting at the table, having tea while Ranka chewed their ears out for their lewd behaviour.

"…And from my own sweet daughter as well!" the man blustered. "What's happening to you, Haruhi?" He turned to Kyoya. "You! You have corrupted my daughter with your evil ways. Take responsibility for this! I cannot allow my daughter to be tainted with something as scandalous as this!"

Kyoya resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Ranka-san…there is nothing to worry about. Despite how the circumstances looked, it was purely innocent. Haruhi and I did nothing that would provoke any discomfort on your part. I was just holding her while she slept. That was all. I would never betray your trust, you know that."

"Then explain why you were holding her in sleep in the first place!"

"Well, last night…."

"Bah! I had heard enough! You must take responsibility!"

"And what do you propose we do about this?"

"It was my daughter's chastity that was destroyed. You must marry her!"

Kyoya and Haruhi stared at him, shocked beyond words.

"You can't be serious, Dad…."

"Yes, I am!"

Having had enough, Haruhi slammed her palms on the table.

"No, I will not marry him." She said simply and went for the bathroom. "Nothing happened so please leave it at that. I need to go the supermarket before the sale is gone. Kyoya-senpai, I trust that you can show yourself out. Good bye."

Kyoya and Ranka stared at each other, each silently asking.

"Don't look at me, I don't know a thing," said Kyoya simply as he finished his tea.

--

Kyoya stood in wait for Haruhi by the doors of the Third Music Room. He couldn't catch her before classes started that morning, and Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't allow him near her during lunch and break periods. Apparently, Haruhi had asked the two to specifically keep an eye out for him and stop him from getting near her.

The club had opened for ten minutes and there were only a few guests who were being taken care of the twins and Tamaki but Haruhi still hasn't arrived.

Finally, she chose to appear, mumbling an apology to the room.

Before she could say another word, Kyoya grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to the antechamber. The other Host Club members looked at each other though didn't bother to do anything about it.

Hunny looked wistful as he stared at the door to the antechamber.

"Things aren't looking so well, are they?" he asked to nobody in particular.

Tamaki smiled and placed a hand on the blond teen's shoulder. "No, but have faith. It'll right itself eventually."

--

"What did you mean yesterday when you said that you won't marry me?" asked Kyoya once he had Haruhi in the room.

Haruhi shrugged. "What it means literally, I guess. I won't marry you."

"But…why? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? Is it my looks? Do I have halitosis?"

"No, it's not that." She seemed to be struggling herself before she settled to the truth. "At the party, I had hoped during that night that you would dance with me. You never did."

Kyoya smiled in relief. He pulled out his phone, punching a few buttons before Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows filled the air, the low quality of the speakers making it sound broken.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
_

"It's the best music I can come up with considering the circumstances, but I guess it would do." Kyoya held out his hand for Haruhi. "My lady, would you do me the honours?"

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Haruhi smiled, taking the proffered hand as they swayed to the music. It was completely different from what she had allowed herself to imagine before, but it was real. It was what had always wanted. Just him and her, with cheesy music in the background that surprisingly fitted them both.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love  
_

As the music moved to the chorus, Kyoya got playful and encircled her arms around her petite waist, lifting her up and twirled her around. Haruhi couldn't help the delighted laugh that left her lips.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

Kyoya set her down on the floor again. Then grabbed her hand and twirled her before bending her down in a dip that had her giggling uncontrollably.

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Kyoya let himself go in that dance. Gone was the polished grace that was imbued to him since birth. At this moment, at this time, he was just simply Kyoya, enjoying a dance with his most precious person.

And he found that if his antics could incite that much beautiful laughter from her, he figured that it wouldn't be so bad to throw all those years of ballroom dancing away so he could dance with her like this forever.

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love  
_

Haruhi, for the first time in her life, felt that she was truly and utterly happy. This wasn't like the crazy adventures she had had with the rest of the club, or the times she had with her mother. No, it seemed to be more special than all that. Though she would always hold those memories near and dear to her heart, this particular moment was more important. More than when he first told her that he loved her.

Because at this particular instant, she knew that she loved him back. It was raw, it was painful, it was sweet.

She had fallen too hard for him, it seemed.

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love x7  
_

And she didn't care. If he could promise her this delicious feeling every time he held her close, then the pain wouldn't matter anymore.

_Accidentally_

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally x2

It was the greatest pleasure-pain she had ever experienced.

She revelled in the feel of it.

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

Love ...I'm in love

As the song ended, the two teenagers held each other, panting and sweating and laughing in naked happiness. This was more than what they thought they could ever have in their entire lives.

It was them, it was this.

Kyoya cupped Haruhi's cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"We need to talk," he rasped out, not wanting to break the spell.

"Okay," said Haruhi simply, smiling at him, finding the answer to his question in her. That she was his, his alone, that she was finally submitting to him.

"Fine," answered Kyoya.

"We're done talking," finished Haruhi as she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

In that heartfelt kiss, Kyoya knew that this was the most delicious surrender ever.

"I love you, Kyoya."

--

**END**

--

**A/N: **Damn, at last! Another story finished! I realized belatedly that Haruhi had never said I love you back to Kyoya so I'm using it to end it all! Mwahahahaha! I'm thinking of an epilogue but decided to leave it where it is. I like it more this way. So, a bit anticlimactic, but I'm pretty fond of this ending and I hoped that you like it too. Please do leave a comment. I read and treasure them.

**Disclaimer: **Kyoya proposed to Haruhi, not to me, didn't he?


	16. Special Notice

Yo!

Just a heads up to anybody who's interested!

A sequel for this story is up, under the title The Anniversary. It's a short two-shot for Asurahaya020. I wrote it to cover a few plotholes and such and mainly because I am weak.

So, for those who were begging me for an epilogue or a sequel, you finally got your wish. Please read, comment, and fav!!!

Hope you guys enjoy it.

cath


End file.
